Isekai'd with touhou cheats
by ShyWriter1002
Summary: One day a group summoning occurred and everyone transferred to another world. Our mc Blessed with power to gain touhou character ability. let's have fun in this world. (rewritten progress : chapter 4).
1. Chapter 1 : Summoned

**Author Note : **

Sorry I thought all those attributes are for formatting. I really feel stupid, now i will dig a hole for me.  
i'm feel embarassed because of the mistake and I made this story. Mostly because I made this story.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the story

* * *

During a break at "Hiruri High School", a male student sat in the back corner of the class. His name is Iyan, an ordinary high school student. Nothing stands out from his appearance. He has the same black hair as everyone in the class. His height may be quite tall, but he is not the tallest person in the school.

The only thing that stands out from him might be the fact that he is now sleeping on his desk, unlike his classmates who talk to each other. It's not because he doesn't have a friend. It's just his friend is in another class, and he's too lazy to go there. But his situation is different in his dream.

In his dream he is a legendary hero living in fantasy world with his party on a fantastic journey to defeat the demon king. Little did he know his dream will become a reality.

* * *

"Aw," I exclaimed after I suddenly. "What's happening?" I asked to no one while getting up.

After waking up, I looked around and found I'm no longer in the classroom. Somehow I ended up in the throne room with dozen rows of knights fully occupying both side of the room, and my classmate is also here too.

_"Don't tell me, I got summoned."_

"Welcome, Summoned Hero to my Kingdom." A voice is heard confirming my suspicion.

"I know it this is like those isekai novel I read." I said.

The situation is making me excited, but my classmate doesn't share the same sentiment as me, proven by their voice of complaint.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! YOU ARE JUST KIDNAPPING US! LET ME GO BACK!"

Then another voice was shouted furiously by a knight on the king's side.

_"Ah, whatever they going to discussed I don't want to be a part of that, after this it probably explanation about status. Hmm, maybe I could try the way to open it like the novel I read."_

First, I attempted to focus thinking about the status to make it appear in my mind but nothing come out even after trying hard to concentrate. Then I tried saying some word to make it appear.

"Let's try the obvious first 'Status Open'."

And then a transparent panel shows up in front of me. I'm relieved it means I didn't end up in a place where there is no skill. If that was happened, it would be a nightmare for me since I rarely exercise.

Before I could examine it, I heard my classmate footstep leaving this place.

"Hey, where are you guys going? Don't leave me" I said.

But they are not stopping and keep moving, so I hurriedly followed them.

We keep moving until we come into a room similar to a lab. In the middle of the room a blue crystal ball that is almost reaching the ceiling of the room. Then there's a man appear behind it and explaining thing.

It seems this place is not a lab but a room used to know what the ability you get and to find out is by touching the big crystal ball.

_"Weird, usually the status panel will show everything or maybe it not let's see it now."_

"Status Open." I said quietly.

Status | Unlockable Item | Unlockable Character  
Name : Iyan Gilder  
Race : Human  
Level : 1  
RP : 250000  
FP : 20  
NP : 0  
MP : 250/250  
AGI : 37  
STR : 38  
MAG : 25  
INT : 90  
LUCK : 39  
PHY Def : 34  
MGC Def : 37

Unique Skill :  
Eastern Project lvl 1

_"Yep, it's showing everything including the unique skill."_

Then I watched the class president is touching the crystal ball and his status shows up in it.

Name : Ryo Karima  
Race : Human  
Class : None  
Level : 1  
Attribute Point : 60  
MP : 100/100  
AGI : 95  
STR : 89  
MAG : 40  
INT : 156  
LUCK : 79  
PHY Def : 94  
MGC Def : 57

Skill :  
Appraisal lv3  
Light Magic lv1  
Language comprehension

Unique Skill :  
Attribute Point Growth 3x  
Attribute Growth Assistance

Title :  
\- Summoned Hero

I surprised by his status and let out my frustation without restraint, "That guy is a cheat, almost everything on his status is higher than me and he has two unique skills too."

Luckily no one reacted to what I said. I realized my mistake and lowering my voice, "Damn it, If this a story that I read he is probably will end up as the main character and get all the girls. I need to go as far from him as possible, if I want to stand out."

Then one by one my classmates touched the crystal ball. Every time their status appears on the crystal ball. It always makes me frustrated because everyone attributes except MP is higher than me. Not only that, they acquired more skills than me. After everyone touches the crystal ball, the man explained to us, if we want to know the details of skills or attributes, we only need to touch it.

"This time I hope this unique skill is a good cheat skill, please. If this is not, I'm going to cry."

Then I touch it and a panel is pop up in front of the status panel explaining the skill.

Eastern Project  
-Gain attribute boost to MP.  
-Can transform into any Touhou project character and gain their abilities.  
-Can't gain normal class and attribute point every level up.

Active :  
Koishi

I'm shocked to see there's a game that I like is mentioned in it, but at the same time very happy.

"Yahoo! With this skill, I could do a lot of thing like stopping time, teleporting with a gap, blasting monster with nuclear and surprising people."

* * *

Author Note :  
**This chapter has been rewritten once and I hope it won't become twice(damn me, jinxed it). In this chapter I only added a little detail to it. Lucky for me, this chapter is very short so it doesn't need a lot of time to do it. As usual naming thing still my problem. And tenses too, I'm still messed up between past, present or future. Hmm, I guess it because I never think hard enough when an action is happened. Well anyway if you see any mistake just review it or PM me.**


	2. SC 1 : Prologue

**Author Note:  
**Here is it the rewritten chapter of side story, damn it took longer than I thought. Then again the reason it took longer is because I become lazy and then when I'm stop being lazy my work getting hectic.

Not only that this chapter is like me making an entirely new chapter. It is not helping that the fact, this chapter is a beginning story (I'm really bad at these) and I need to create a lot of name and personality when even creating one is a problem to me.

BTW, how their look is not describe well enough, since I still have a problem describing people feature and most of the time I give up on that and just go straight to their personality. Well, if you have a suggestion how to improve on that or this chapter feel free to tell me.

There's one more, this story will be more focused toward the MC and touhou, so there will be a lot of timeskip and teleportation of the character below here. except you want an explaination how they get there or how they get their companion, I probably won't write the chapter about that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

During break time at the Hiruri High School, a strange incident is happening at one of its class. Many students reported seeing 2-A class is suddenly enveloped by a bright light and the nine people that are inside of the class are disappearing along with the light.

This incident left many people puzzled as what happened to them, some trying to answer it scientifically, some linked it with the supernatural and some other jokingly said they are summoned to another world. Little did they know what they thought was a joke has happened to them and this incident is the start of their journey in another world.

* * *

In the middle of the throne room, a group of students is appeared inside of a large magic circle. All of them are confused, the only thing they remember is a bright light is blinding them and now suddenly they are in the throne room with many knights surrounding them.

"Welcome to my Kingdom, oh summoned heroes." A booming voice echoed across the throne room.

The groups turn their head toward the voice and saw a middle-aged man standing in front of the throne. The man is wearing a lavish mantle and a gaudy-looking crown on top of his head. He is spreading his arm as if to show to them that he welcomed them warmly. But to them, he looked like someone who looked down at them literally and figuratively.

"I'm Ryndell Nilsen, the king of this kingdom and the one who summoned you here."

Before the king could speak again, someone in the student group voiced his protest.

"What! You summoned us here?! I don't want to be here! Let me go back right this instant!" Masato screamed.

Hearing his protest every knight inside the room is immediately pointing their weapon toward the group. Everyone except him is scared of seeing the knights reaction. Yet that didn't enough to bother him and he is still showing a hateful glare toward the king.

Then a hand is touching his right shoulder. He is turning to the side to see who touched him. The one who is doing it is the class president and his best friend, Ryo. Ryo's face is showing Masato to leave everything to him.

"I'm sorry your majesty, for my friend intrusion. I hope in your big heart to forgive him and I promised it won't happen again." Ryo said while kneeling down.

Then the king is giving a sign to the knights to lower their weapon.

"It is okay I forgive him," said the king with a sour look. "Everyone here must be confused as you suddenly summoned here. Anyway, I summon everyone here because I want you to help me fight against the demon. They repeatedly attacked us and at their recent attack, many of my soldiers are dead. I don't know how long we could survive if the demon continues attacking us. That is why I summoned you here to help me fight against the demon king and end his invasion by killing him."

Hearing the king's reason for summoning them, Worry is showing on the student's faces. None of them have experience killing something. They didn't even know how the demon looked like, but they can assume that the demon is a scary monster.

Before they are panicked, Ryo is stand up, moved toward the group and calmed them down.

Then he looked at the king again, "Uhm...Your majesty, I don't think any of us could help you defeat the demon. After all, none of us have experience on the battlefield"

"I know," the king replied. "But the people who got summoned are usually having a special skill that makes them stronger than anyone else. If you want to know what your skill is one of my knights will lead you to an appraisal room."

A knight at the side is then stepping out from the formation and bowing to them. The students look at Ryo. He nodded and whispering "We don't have a choice."

Then He bowed at the knight and said, "Please, show the way" hoping to get the knight empathy by acting polite.

The knight led them to a large room with a large round crystal in the center. The room is painted white, lots of reagents and materials scattered on the long wooden table across the room. They glanced at the materials and wondered what they were because they weren't things they had ever seen. Then a man wearing a lab coat is appearing behind the crystal room.

"Sorry it is still a mess in here," he said. "Everyone here must be the summoned person."

"Kidnapped." Masato said with a disdain.

"Ah yes kidnapped, we're very sorry to do that. But, we are very desperate after the last demon attack and fear there will be more of them. So we are using desperate method of summoning people from another world."

"If you are very regretful at what you're doing then you should send us back to our world."

The one who said it is Yajima. Everyone in the school knows him as the delinquent. He likes to bully his weaker classmate and order them around. Like Masato, he too is not amused by his current condition.

"If you can summon us here then you can send us back, Right?! Or you and the king think us as a pawn to be used and don't want to send us back."

"It's not like I don't want to send you back. The book only tell about how to do summoning ritual not sending back. But –"

"What! Does that mean you can't bring us back?!" Masato screamed.

"Geez, Calm down big guy."

"You can say that! I'm worried about my sister. Without our parents and me she is alone now. I must go back before bad things happen to her."

"As I said, calm down he is going to explain something to us."

They glared at each other fiercely. Fortunately, before it broke into a fight the man continued his explanation.

"What I want to said before is, the demon might have a way on how to summon everyone back to your world."

"And where do you hear it, huh! You just want us to go there and kill them for you, right?!" Yajima said.

"I heard it from the rumor, the rumor said in the past a demon could send summoned people back to their world. Isn't it better to go there and find out whether the rumor is true or false than waiting for years until I find another way to send everyone here back to their world?"

He goes silent and thinking for a while, "Tch! Guess you're right."

"So, are there any other questions?"

"Yes, the king said we will get a special skill but is that enough to fight against the demon?" Someone in the group said.

The one who says it is Yuzuki Saki, a male student who is known to be quite a sociable person. He likes to help people and sometimes has an argument with Yajima about his behavior.

"I don't think that will be enough, but we will train you first before fighting against the demon. If you want to go there as soon as possible we need to know what your skill is first, so we could train you efficiently. And for us to know it, each one of you will touch the big crystal behind me. It will show what your special skills are."

The students are starting to look at each other hesitant to be the first one who does it. Not only they are nervous, they too are suspicious of him.

"Then I will be the first one." Ryo decided.

_"Looking at their behavior, it seems he is the leader of the group. Quite a good looking man he is. Looking at the girls, they probably fall to him because of it. I wonder how well his status."_

When he is putting his hand on the crystal ball, his status is showing up inside the crystal.

Name : Karima Ryo  
Race : Human  
Class : -  
Level : 1  
Attribute Point : 60  
MP : 100/100  
AGI : 95  
STR : 89  
MAG : 40  
INT : 156  
LUCK : 79  
PHY Def : 94  
MGC Def : 57

Skill :  
Appraisal lv3  
Light Magic lv1

Unique Skill :  
Attribute Point allocator  
Attribute Point Growth 3x  
Attribute Growth Assistance

_"OH! It was right to summon people from another world. There is no way any ordinary people will have that combination skill."_

Seeing at his status made me curious about it. There is another attribute that I never heard inside the status panel. Even in my status, there is no attribute point inside of it. I want to make him tell me the explanation of it later.

Knowing how good the first person made me excited and have a high expectation about the status of the rest, but as to avoid suspicion, I didn't show it on my face.

"You have a very good skill."

"This is a good skill?" Ryo wondered.

"Yes, but let's wait the explanation after everyone does it. So who is going to be the next one?"

Then the tallest hothead of the group is moving forward. He frowned at me probably still doesn't like the fact he can't go back to his own world.

Name : Nuri Masato **  
**Race : Human  
Class : Knight  
Level : 1  
MP : 50/50  
AGI : 110  
STR : 120  
MAG : 50  
INT : 98  
LUCK : 59  
PHY Def : 118  
MGC Def : 67

Skill :  
Appraisal lv1  
Harden lv3

Unique Skill :  
Over Limit lv1

His status is high and he is having a good combination of skills. But his unique skill is something that I know and I don't have any interest in fighting related skills. Because of him, I lowered my expectation to see a truly unique skill on every summoned people.

"You too have a good skill."

"I hope this is good enough to go the demons as soon as possible."

"With your status we probably won't need to train you in a long time. So who is going next?"

This time the one who is moving forward is a busty, red-haired girl. Looking at her body is making me feel sorry at her. With that kind of body, the king will want her. Not that I care about it, but if she has a good skill I rather see her growing.

Name : Madoki Yurika **  
**Race : Human  
Class : Mage  
Level : 1  
MP : 350 / 350  
AGI : 75  
STR : 80  
MAG : 250  
INT : 75  
LUCK : 61  
PHY Def : 88  
MGC Def : 97

Skill :  
Appraisal lv1  
Magic Manipulation  
Fire Magic lv5  
Water Magic lv5  
Earth Magic lv5  
Wind Magic lv5

Unique Skill:  
Mana limit break

Her status is the dream of all magicians and something that I am interested in. I don't know what exactly "mana limit break skill" is but I can guess that is related to increase her mana. It's going to be a waste for her just to become the king slave, I better think a reason for her not to become like that.

"With your status, you will become a good magician."

"Really?! Does that mean I can use magic?" She said while looking very excited.

"Yes, you will learn about it when we started the training. For now, go back and continue to the next person."

"Okay!" she said cheerfully.

After she is going back to the group, the other girl is moving forward. She has a more slender body than the previous girl. Her chest is flat and she has shorter stature than the previous girl. Though it was good for her, with that body I bet the king won't want her.

Name : Hira Ichika **  
**Race : Human  
Class : Healer  
Level : 1  
MP : 209 / 209  
AGI : 75  
STR : 75  
MAG : 250  
INT : 85  
LUCK : 70  
PHY Def : 75  
MGC Def : 99

Skill :  
Appraisal lv1  
Heal lv5

Unique Skill:  
Healing Hand

She has good status and skill, but just like the hothead, her skills are not that uncommon. If someone focusing their effort on healer skills they could become like her. Still, it is a good thing that her skills are related to healing. Now, we don't have to supply them a healer to keep them alive.

"A healer class looked like you will be a valuable person in the group. With your healing skill, you can heal the injured person and sick person to be healthy again."

"I can do that?!"

"Yes, we will tell you how at the training. For now, I need to continue the examination first."

This time a boy is moving forward. This boy is wearing eyeglasses and he is the shortest in the group. Unlike the previous two male, this boy has a body that looks like didn't exercise enough. From him, I could feel he have a big expectation about his status opposing to my low expectation.

Name : Shikan Seiji**  
**Race : Human  
Class : Summoner  
Level : 1  
MP : 125 / 125  
AGI : 68  
STR : 72  
MAG : 100  
INT : 95  
LUCK : 59  
PHY Def : 60  
MGC Def : 59

Skill:  
Appraisal lv1

Unique Skill:  
Imaginative summoning lv1

My low expectations about his status are correct. After he touched the appraisal crystal, the status that appeared in it wasn't all that good. Most of his attributes were on par with lazy adults and his skill is ill-suited to his low status. Guessing from the name, it might be for summoning related skills. If I'm right, then it will be a useless skill for him since it will need a lot of mana to summon something and to maintain it.

"You have a good skill, but your attribute is not that high. So you probably need to train harder than everyone before you ready to go the demon territory." I said to him.

"Is my status that bad?"

"Not really, your attribute is like the average person from this world," I lied to him. "But from what I read, a summoner needs a lot of mana to summon something. There is another problem with the summoner skill too, but I will explain it later since I need to continue for the next person first."

After I said it he is going back to the group while feeling down. Poor guy, he probably thought he have a good skill. Well, it is not my problem about his feeling, for now I better hope the next one is better than him.

The one that is moving forward is probably the last guy friend. His style and stature are the same as the previous guy. The only difference between them is only on their face. It makes me worried that their status is probably going to be the same.

Name : Tenma Miki **  
**Race : Human  
Class : Tamer  
Level : 1  
MP : 150 / 150  
AGI : 76  
STR : 75  
MAG : 120  
INT : 99  
LUCK : 59  
PHY Def : 70  
MGC Def : 79

Skill:  
Appraisal lv1

Unique Skill:  
Beast Taming chance 100%

_"Damn, it is getting worse and worse for each person that came forward." I cursed on my mind_

This one doesn't look very happy after touching the crystal, probably because he knew his status is not that much different than the last person.

"Sigh, it seems you too need a lot of training. You almost the same as him," I said while pointing toward the previous person. "But still, you have it better than him since tamer won't need that much mana, unlike summoner."

"So I better" He muttered, "That means I need to train hard too right if I want to go to the demon territory?"

"Yes, if you want to survive there. Anyway, there are only 2 people left so which one is going to touch the crystal first?"

The young man who chewed me not long after he entered this room is pushing the other person forward. The other young man who is getting pushed is stumbled and almost falling. After he regained his balance he turned toward the one who pushed him with contempt.

Yuzuki sighed and moving forward, "I guess I go first."

He is a plain guy that has the same height as the first guy but for me he has less charismatic than him. His built is almost the same as the summoner and tamer, someone who didn't do exercise much. With his situation I have low expectation toward him, after all the previous two has proven me right. Still, I might be wrong, so I give him a sign to touch the crystal.

Name : Saki Yuzuki**  
**Race : Human  
Class : -  
Level : 1  
MP : 50/50  
AGI : 65  
STR : 70  
MAG : 60  
INT : 136  
LUCK : 95  
PHY Def : 75  
MGC Def : 65

"Your status is worst than I thought," I blurted out after looking at his status.

"Uhm... Is it because I have no skill in my status?"

"Yes and not only that your attribute is low too. It's going to take a very long time to train you to become strong enough to go to the demon territory."

"How long?"

"What is?"

"My training, how long will it take?"

_"Weird, he should have despair or feel down yet he is so eager about training,"_ Then I looked at his worried face._ "Oh it seems it's because he just a good guy and don't want to become and burden to the rest."_

I smirked in my heart when I see his face.

"It looked like you don't want to be a burden to your friend. Say rather than going to the demon area. How about you becoming my assistant and help me in my research to find a way to send everyone back?"

He looked confused for a while, but then his face is changing and showing me the face of someone with full motivation, "Yes, I will do that."

"Good decision, now you can go back and," I pointed my finger to the person that was still not appraised. "You're the last one. It's your turn now"

I'm saying that with an annoyed tone. After all, because of him, everyone doubts my word.

"You don't have to pointed at me, just ask as before and I will do it."

While moving toward me, he is showing a happy and satisfied look to me.

_"I hope his status is bad. That way I can dispose of him anytime."_

Name : Murami Yajima  
Race : Human  
Class : -  
Level : 1  
MP : 78 / 78  
AGI : 91  
STR : 93  
MAG : 35  
INT : 99  
LUCK : 109  
PHY Def : 108  
MGC Def : 87

Skill :  
Appraisal lv1

Unique Skill :  
Skill Absorption

Unfortunately, he is better than what I wish. Still, a smile is crept up on my face when seeing his unique skill.

"Oh, it looked like my status is good, right?"

"Yes, it was better than I thought."

"Stop with that creepy smile and start explaining what are status to us now."

As I thought, I still hate his attitude, but seeing his status, it is better for me to not antagonizing him too much.

"I will, you can go back now."

"Fine."

"As I said before, the status that showed up inside this crystal is your status. Each individual has a different status and skill. I may have said there is someone with bad status, but you still have a better status than most adults in this world."

"How high is their status?" Ryo asked.

"Commonly, they are around 90, but that is for the hardworking one. If they are lazy, then their status will be around 60."

"So how is the king status? He looked strong." Yajima mockingly said.

"He is not only looked strong, he is strong. Most of his status is around 250."

"If he is strong, then why he is not the one killing the demons," Yajima said.

"It's not that easy to kill the demon. The weakest demon that is attacking us has all of their status around 100, and the strongest having status around 500. Even our king is not a match for fighting 1-on-1 with the demon."

The students gasped and worried that they must fight a demon that even the king that he said strong have a hard time against it.

"You don't have to worry we will train you until you are strong enough to fight against them."

"How long the training will be? That king looked old to me, yet he is having a large difference against the demon." Masato said.

"It won't take long to train you until you can fight against the demon. From what I read, the summoned people could increase their status faster than anyone else in this word. Not only that, status is not a good indicator to win a battle. Your skill and how you use it are capable of overturned the high differences between status. After all, that is how we win the fight against the demon. Now, you probably want to know what exactly is your skill, right?"

Everyone nodded to his question.

"For that, try to say 'status open'."

Following his instruction, everyone is saying status open.

"Now, you will see a transparent blue square panel with your status information appear in front of you." Then I pointed my finger to the first one that moves forward since he has an interesting skill. "You please touch the attribute point allocator skill."

Then Ryo touched the skill name.

"Another panel should appear on top of the previous panel, inside an explanation about what you touch should appear. Now, could you tell us what is written in there?"

"It says 'You could use your attribute point to increase your attribute.'"

I smiled after hearing it, just as I thought his skill is very interesting. Never once I heard someone had this skill he is definitely a summoned person.

"And that's how you find out about your skill. Just touch it and an explanation of that skill will appear. I will report your status to the king while you can stay here until a knight showed up and take you to the training field."

I left the room with a big smile plastered on my face.

* * *

Two people are now inside the throne room. One is sitting on the throne while the other is standing in front of him.

"Are all of them have touched the crystal?"

"Yes, we could brainwash and have full control of them anytime."

"Good! Are all of them strong?"

"They are, not only that their skills are good too as expected of summoned people. Though there is one weak trash among them."

"Then just get rid of him, I don't need someone weak."

"I will, I guess I should try to make him search for the legendary sword at the wolf forest. I heard a rumor that the sword is there."

"Good idea! Maybe he will find it, that way he won't be completely useless to us."

Then both of them are laughing for a short time.

"Still king, you need to improve your acting skill. When they arrived, they are suspicious of me, because of that I need to explain a lot of things to them just to make sure everything progresses smoothly."

"Hmmph, you managed to make them touch the crystal. So my bad acting doesn't important," The king said while waved his hand. "Say, there is a great girl on the summoned people. Is she the one who weak?"

"Just as I thought, you are interested in her. No, she is not the trash and we better not touch her even she is weak. After all, it's going to be a problem if they realize we put a curse on them. Then we are forced to use it because they are starting trying to find the cure. If we are brainwashing them, their growth will become slower and we can't show them to the world."

"Tch, guess I should wait until our plan is completed."

"Yes, rest assured after our plan complete, there will be many women in this continent will want you. I will take my leave now."

Then the scientist bowed to the king and left the throne room.


	3. Chapter 2 : Transformed

Author Note :  
For Derago, I will continue this story but it's gonna take a long time before i write another chapter because i'm still a little bit embarassed to write.

* * *

New Author Note :

This chapter take longer to rewrite than I thought, there are a lot of thing that I hand wave a lot of thing and it make me change a lot too, and it definitely make the next chapter have a little complication. I will try to fix it, as soon as possible.

Well anyway this chapter is a little bit like info dump, since this time it included many (at least than any chapter) touhou character unlock condition and all (or i tried too) of that get mentioned in this chapter will appear at some point in my story. If they all appear that mean I really should end the story before it lose direction.

And I really should add note on the summary about my progress since this time there's a lot of people read this, I wonder it's because they really read it or just want to check if anything change. Well, I hope the reason of that is because of the former.

Anyway this chapter will probably get rewritten later (only the condition part though if I think it's too hard or I found another idea).

Sorry for the long note, I hope you enjoy the story If you see any problem with it put it in the review or PM me.

* * *

Not long after the explanation about status, everyone was guided by a knight to the training ground.

For me, I decided to not go with them and stayed in the room trying to figure out how to use my unique skill. The explanation about the skill said, I could use any of Touhou character ability but it didn't tell me how to use it.

_"So this is how rinnosuke feel, to know the name and purpose of thing but don't know how it works."_ I thought.

Then I noticed something in my status panel there's a "[+]" sign beside the unique skill name. When I touched it, my panel is expanded and the bottom part looks like this.

Unique Skill :  
Eastern Project lvl 1 [-]

Active:  
Koishi Komeiji

"Hmm...Why there's Koishi name in here?"

So I touched it and then a panel popped up in front of the status panel. In it there is a short information about Koishi and what skill that I will get from her.

Koishi Komeiji  
Satori who could manipulate the subconscious after closing her third eye, however, the act caused side effect of sealing her own conscious mind. She acts subconsciously and can't be perceived by other, unless she allows it.

Skill gained:  
When active:  
\- Stealth Mastery MAX

When transformed:  
\- Absolute Stealth MAX  
\- Flight  
\- Danmaku

Transform into Koishi? Yes / No

From what the panel shows me, the skill that I gained from Koishi mostly stealth related ability, or I think it is. To make it clear what kind of ability it is, I touched the skill name and it pop up another panel in front of it.

Stealth Mastery MAX  
Passive skills that make the user hard to perceive. At maximum level the user can't be perceived by anyone other those who have detection skill level 8 or more.

Absolute Stealth MAX  
Passive skills that make the user hard to perceive. At maximum level the user is can't be seen, heard or remembered that even a god is affected by it.

Flight  
Active skills that if activated will allow the user to fly.

Danmaku  
Exclusive skills for touhou character, each of them will have their own unique pattern to shoot a bullet. If the material for the bullet is gathered, it can do harm to other with this skill.

I was right, the skill is mostly about stealth and it has very good effect, especially "Absulote Stealth". This one is definitely a cheat skill. If even the god is affected by this skill then I doubt there is someone on this world can notice me.

According to the panel, I get this skill if I transformed, does that mean I must transform into Koishi to get the skill. Well if that what I need to do then I can understand why the skill like that, After all in her profile, she is someone who can't be remembered by everyone.

Still I wonder why there is no skill related to her ability of manipulating subconsciousness, is this because I only get skills that have equivalent in this world. If that is true then I wonder what the other character ability will turn into.

So I touched the character tab on top of the status panel, since I think that is where all the character is located. When I touched it, the status panel changed into a list of names. The names listed are Touhou characters from the pc-98 era to the most recent one. Most of the name on the list is grayed and only Koishi and Rumia that is brightened.

_"Why everyone name is grayed? Is this because I'm not using their ability?"_

Then I touched one of the grayed names.

Alice Margatroid  
Unlock condition:  
\- Possessing 2 Doll that resemble shanghai or hourai doll  
\- Learn "Abandonment Food" Spell  
\- RP 3000 or more

Can't transform and activate, the condition is not fulfilled.

When the panel shows up, I rubbed my eyes to see if the panel will change, but it didn't. Then I drop on my knee, realizing that I was wrong. The reason their name grayed is not because I didn't using them, but because I still can't use them.

"NO! Why can't I use it immediately? Why I must make an effort to use their ability?" protested me.

I take a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. After calming down, I realized the panel is lacking detail like what skill I gained from them and the character bio. Probably, I need to fulfill the conditions first before I can see it.

"Guess it can't be helped then, let's try to find out how each to unlock each character then. Starting with the one who has the most convenient ability, Yukari."

Yukari Yakumo  
Unlock condition:  
\- Level 50  
\- RP 7500 or more  
\- Unlocking Gap Folding item  
\- Unlocking Ran Yakumo  
\- Unlocking Maribel hearn

I was stupefied by the conditions I need to fulfill in order to unlock her.

I sighed, "As I thought it won't be easy to unlock her. Well I hope the conditions for unlocking Ran won't be that hard"

Ran Yakumo

Unlock condition:  
\- RP 6000 or more  
\- Befriend a Kyubi  
\- Unlocking Chen

Another hard to fulfill requirement, "Where the hell do I find a Kyubi in this world and I'm sure they are monster so they will attack me. Even if they are animal I don't think I could befriend them," I complained to no one. "Hmm...maybe Kasen or Satori ability could help me, they are good with animal after all. But that's another character I should unlock. Let's forget about Yukari for now. Let's see how about the drunken little oni, Suika."

Suika Ibuki  
Unlock Condition:  
\- RP 6000 or more  
\- Have drink alcohol  
\- In a mountain cave with a kidnapped woman  
\- Unlocking Kasen Ibaraki  
\- Unlocking Yuugi Hoshiguma

"Another hard one and why one of the requirements is to kidnap someone to a cave. Damn it! I can't do that. Let's find out someone else again," Then thinking who probably will have a good skill. "Maybe that nuclear bird won't be hard."

Flandre Scarlet  
Unlock Condition:  
\- RP 7000 or more  
\- Inside the basement of red mansion  
\- Unlocking Remilia Scarlet

I'm happy to know there are not a lot of thing I need to fulfill. But when I touched Remilia name I depressed again. For her the panel look like this.

Remilia Scarlet  
Unlock Condition:  
\- RP 6000 or more  
\- Becoming a vampire  
\- Unlocking Hong Meiling  
\- Unlocking Patchouli Knowledge  
\- Unlocking Sakuya Izayoi

"You know what maybe this time the other character conditions won't be that hard."

Hong Meiling  
Unlock Condition:  
\- RP 3000 or more  
\- Have been employed as gate guardian.

"Oh! Only 2 conditions need to be fulfilled and easy too. Let's see Patchouli."

Patchouli Knowledge  
Unlock Condition:  
\- RP 4000 or more  
\- Have theory of magic (fulfilled)  
\- Learned "Abandonment Food" Spell

"Yes! Somehow I fulfilled one of them so there's only one left. Still I wonder how I learned that kind of spell. Well, I will try to find out about it later, now for Sakuya"

Sakuya Izayoi  
Unlock Condition:  
\- Become a human (Fulfilled)  
\- Becoming a servant of small vampire.

"I'm happy to know that it just one more condition left, but Why do I have to become someone else servant? Damn it! I don't want to do that." I Sighed "It can't be helped, I'll do it. I hope there exist a small vampire in this world."

Knowing that, the requirement toward Flandre is almost fulfilled I set my goal for now to get her ability. But I'm still curious maybe there's another character that I thought have good ability and with easier conditions to fulfill.

"The nuclear bird, Utsuho probably will be easy right."

Utsuho Reiuji  
Unlock Condition:  
\- RP 7000 or more  
\- Devouring a living sun god

I'm smiling now, it's not because I'm happy but, it because how ridiculous to get her ability. How one can devour a god while he is still alive. I mean, yeah that what happen to Utsuho but she was given that by Kanako not by herself.

"You know what let's forget about Utsuho and see the main character, Reimu."

Reimu Hakurei  
Unlock Condition:  
\- Become a human (fulfilled).  
\- Having a shrine between two territories and get donation of 15000 gold coins. (0 /15000)  
\- Trusted by Monster (0 / 150)  
\- Trusted by Human (0 / 150)

"Wow, I need to build a Hakurei shrine and get donations, even though Reimu rarely getting donation and how one become trusted by monster anyway.."

After that I give up trying to see other character, my heart is not ready to see another hard to fulfill conditions. For now, let's find out what RP that's needed by most of the condition and while I'm at it NP and FP that on my status.

\- RP (Rumor Point):  
This attribute shows how many people in the surrounding village talks about something that referencing you. This attribute will have different values in every village. If this attribute become zero all the abilities from youkai can't be used and inactive.

\- FP (Faith Point):  
This attribute shows how many people in the surrounding village worship you. This attribute will have different values in every village. If this attribute become zero all the abilities from gods can't be used and inactive.

\- NP (Nature Point):  
This attribute shows how much natural your surrounding is. This attribute will have different values in different places. If this attribute become zero all the abilities from fairy can't be used and inactive.

Knowing what the three attributes is about, I'm getting annoyed, "The hell, not only it's hard to gain their ability, I can lose it easily too. What kind of cheat skill is this, Damn it!"

"You know what, let's transforming into Koishi."

So I touched yes at Koishi status and feel my consciousness gone for a little while. When it back again, I can feel my body is lighter and there is a hat on top of my head.

I'm touching my hat with both of my hand on each side of it, "My hat is my friend, it helps me relax." Then I smile with my mouth wide open, somehow forgetting I'm still annoyed. "Hehehe, enough joking Me! Let's see if I really turn into Koishi."

I moved toward the big round blue crystal to see my reflection. When I saw it, my appearance is exactly like Koishi. My arms have become slenderer then again and my height is slightly smaller. My hair too become way and it probably turn into green. Still even if all of my appearance is changing, the clothes that I wear still my uniform.

"Woah unbelievable, I'm really becoming Koishi."

I touched all of my face still can't believe what on the crystal is my reflection. But I can feel everything on my face.

"Well, it's time to go back, status open"

When the status panel show panel shows up I drop my jaw in surprised.

Status  
Name : Koishi Komeiji  
Race : Satori Youkai  
Level : 1  
MP : 1250/1250  
AGI : 105  
STR : 109  
MAG : 140  
INT : 0  
LUCK : 39  
PHY Def : 354  
MGC Def : 97

Skill :  
\- Absolute Stealth MAX  
\- Flight  
\- Danmaku

Unique Skill :  
Eastern Project lvl 1 : Return to normal ? Yes / No

Most of my attribute is raised exponentially, my name and even my race is changed. I'm jumping happily because of it.

"So this is how the skill work, I can't believe it. I'm now stronger than all of my friends. Now, I'm motivated to unlock everyone. I will go outside this world first, so my spotlight won't be stolen by them"

After that I cancelled my plan to turn back to myself and walking outside of the room while smiling widely.

* * *

**Note :**

If you have suggestion of which character should appear PM me. I'll try my best to write it (but please don't get mad when I can't do it).


	4. Chapter 3 : Side Effect

**Author Note :**  
To whoever rewrite the chapter FUCK YOU!... Wait that's me, Still FUCK YOU! really I want to continue to rewrite at chapter 5 but getting confused since this chapter and the next chapter are not making that much sense when I'm reread it. Damn it! to think I must rewrite the rewritten chapter, I really should check with grammarly and rest then reread the chapter before publishing it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the stories and if you see any mistake PM me or review it.

* * *

In the sky, Iyan as Koishi is confused about how he ended up flying. He remembered that he is coming out of the castle and staring at the sky. At that time, he thought it would be fun to fly around in the sky. Then he is suddenly floating in the sky with no recollection of how he did it. He is trying to remember what he did but giving up easily since he can't recall anything. After all, to him, rather than thinking about how he ended up flying, it is better to experiment with it.

He is then trying to move around, moving sideways, even flipping in the sky. The result is better than he expected. He is joyful knowing how easy it is for him to fly. After that, he checked his status to see whether flight skill is using MP or not. Fortunately, it didn't even drain a single MP of him.

Knowing that the skill is not using MP, he decided to fly around and see the kingdom's surroundings. This kingdom is like most of the novel and manga he likes to read. It feels like he is in the medieval age of Europe. It is walled with an iron gate as access to get inside. Most of the building that he is seeing is made of stone and have a similar style. And The people too, are mostly wearing similar clothes of the same color. Though, he is disappointed that the similarity between this kingdom and the novel he is reading ending here.

After flying around trying to find out something, he couldn't find what he wanted to found. What he was trying to find is a race other than humans. To him, the fantasy world is not fully completed without other races than human.

He is looking at what looked like a market while eating the food from one of the stalls. He then looked at the alleyway, while sometimes found himself petting many different cats. Unfortunately, the only thing he got from this is the headache of trying to figure out how he ended up having food and petting cats.

"This is the fantasy world, right? Why there is no elf, beastman, or anything else other than human," He sighed and disappointed by it. "It feels like I got send to the past rather than to the fantasy world. I hope the other kingdom is not like this. For now, I better go out and try to transform into Rumia."

Then he is flying toward the kingdom north gate while following the road until he saw a grassy plain not very far from the road and decided to tried transforming there.

* * *

When Iyan reached the plain, he transformed back from Koishi to himself. Then he opened his status panel.

"If I can open my status by saying something, I wonder if I could do the same with transforming. Let's see, maybe saying something like Transform Rumia," Then a panel shows up in front of him. It has the same design as the status panel but only showing a confirmation about transforming.

"Oh, it works!"

Then without hesitation, he touched the word "Yes" inside the panel.

Like transforming into Koishi, Iyan's consciousness disappeared briefly and when it returned, he could only see darkness around him. Iyan is standing still assuming that the transformation is still not finished.

"Weird, my leg got stiff even though I still transforming," Puzzled Iyan.

Then he tries to moves his arm around and touching around his face. He felt that his face or his hand is now smoother and something in his head is causing so much pain when he accidentally touched it.

"Oh, silly me, I must have transformed into Rumia and now I'm inside her dark ball. After all, Rumia herself can't see anything in here. For now 'Darkness disappear?'."

But nothing happens, his surrounding is still too dark to see anything. He then tried to shout many things and the result of each attempt is met with failure. After exhausted his guessing word, he tried to imagine that the darkness is disappearing, but the result is still the same. His last attempt is opening his status hoping it will illuminate inside the darkness, but like before, it was too dark to see if anything change.

"What's wrong with this darkness! Did I transform into Rumia or I'm still in progress of being transformed?" Iyan sighed. "If only I can at least see my status panel in this darkness."

After he said it, the status panel now can be seen by him amidst the darkness. In front of the status panel, there's another panel with the message 'It's bright out there'.

"What?!" He shouted. "Does this mean I can't make the darkness disappear until it was dark outside too? What kind of bullshit limitation. *Sigh* With this kind of side effect, I hope my status is good."

Iyan closed the information panel and now looked at his status.

Status | Unlockable Item  
Name : Rumia  
Race : Youkai  
Level : 1  
MP : 1550/1550  
AGI : 95  
STR : 123  
MAG : 115  
INT : 103  
LUCK : 89  
PHY Def : 454  
MGC Def : 117

Skill :  
\- Darkness Manipulation MAX  
\- Darkness Immunity  
\- Darkness Vision  
\- Danmaku  
\- Flight

Darkness Manipulation MAX  
Passive skill that make the user can manipulate any kind of darkness.  
Current level effect: the skill can't be resisted.

Dark Immunity MAX  
Passive skill that makes the user has resistance against dark magic.  
Current level effect: No dark magic can hurt the user.

Darkness Vision  
Passive skill that make the user can see well in the darkness, even when there's little to no source of light.

"So I did transform into Rumia! My attribute seems quite good, but her skill is not that impressive, but still better than nothing I guess. And what is this about Darkness vision, it said that the skill can make me see well in the darkness. I can't even see anything at all before this!" Iyan said. "Well, I have enough transforming into Rumia. Let's go back."

THen Iyan looked down the status panel trying to find the unique skill, but to his surprise, the skill isn't there.

"How I could go back without that!" Iyan exclaimed. "Maybe, 'turn back'?"

Then a panel shows up in front of the status panel with the same message as before. 'It's bright out there'. Seeing it, make him frowned and annoyed.

"So, I'm stuck then! DAMN IT!"

After shouting his frustration, he is calmed down and accepting that he is stuck in this situation.

"Well, I guess this is a good time for me to check the 'Item' tab in my status."

After he clicked the item tab section, his status panel changed. It now showing two images of items, one is Rumia's clothes and the other is Rumia's seal with a number 50 and 250 at the bottom of the respective images. On the top section of the item tab, there is an item point with a value of 500.

"Huh, are there only two items in here? I thought there would be various kinds of items listed in here," then he looked at it and realized, "Does this listed in here is adjusting with my transformation? I should check it later. Well, for now, I better check what the item points for."

Item Points  
Points that can be spent to temporary unlocks or get the item in item section. The point can only be obtained by killing a monster

"So it is for that, let's see what happened if I use it at the clothes."

He touched the cloth images and another panel is showed up in front of it. The message inside the panel is "Do you want to unlock the item momentarily for 3 days with [50] points? Yes / No". And below the confirmation is information about the items and unlocking condition is present.

Rumia's Clothes

Cloth set for Rumia. Will automatically used when transforming.

Unlock Condition:  
\- Transforming into Alice.  
\- In possession of animal fur or Cotton (0/20).

Seeing it made him astonished, "This is like a pay to win game scheme. Well, not that it's matter though, for now, I should try to spend the point after all I could feel that my uniform is too big for Rumia."

When he confirmed it, the feeling of having used an unmatched size of clothes is gone.

"Did I change? If only I can at least see my clothes in this darkness." He said.

Hoping the darkness will give more light again. Sadly, it didn't get anymore lighter than the current situation.

"Guess I should wait then."

After that, he is sitting in the plain while looking at the status as to not miss the time the unique skill is back, and he can turn back.

When Iyan see his status, he realized something, "Huh, did Koishi skill gone? Nothing in the status is mentioning her skills. So that means I can only keep the transformed character skill and no one else and I can't combine their power then. Hmm, Wait, if her skill is gone, then everyone outside could see this darkness then. Now, I regret transforming near the road. I hope no one is curious enough to poke me outside this ball."

I laughed dryly.

"Wait, why my MP is dropping? Maybe the darkness ball is using MP to maintain it. Yay! That means I don't have to wait until night to lea, BWguh..."

Before he could finish his word something is hitting him from the side and made him tumbling around the plain. After he stopped, he is standing up, only to feel something striking the same side again and throwing him away.

At this point, he is panicking and trying to fly away. Then he could hear the sound of something hitting the ground beside him. That made him fly faster toward the sky, hoping the one that attacked him couldn't fly.

After he is up in the sky, or what he thought he is right now, no attack come to him anymore. Though he doesn't feel relieved by it, so he decided to flies forward as fast as he could to gain distance against his attacker. He stopped moving forward after thinking it was far enough distance between him and the one who attacks him.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"It seems they are not chasing me. What attacked me earlier? It is an adventurer or a monster. If only this darkness is disappearing," then the darkness that enveloping him is now disappearing and replaced with the starry night sky. "Too late, damn it!"

He is taking a deep breath to calm him down and then flying up trying to find the kingdom. Fortunately for him, he can see the light coming from the kingdom not far away from his location. When he reached near the kingdom's wall, he landed at the forest near it and turned back to himself.

"I really should avoid transforming into Rumia at day." He said.

He looked at his body and surprised to see there are no wounds on his body. It feels like he is never get attacked in the first place, but his dirty body is proving otherwise.

"To think I can endure that attack and get healed too. It's because of my race as Youkai when transforming since it said that they could survive even if they are physically mutilated and separated. I guess this is another thing I should check. For now, let's check what happens if I check the Item tab 'Status Open'."

Status | Unlockable Items | Unlockable Characters  
Name : Iyan Gilder  
Race : Human  
Level : 1  
RP : 250012  
FP : 20  
NP : 167  
MP : 250/250  
AGI : 65  
STR : 69  
MAG : 40  
INT : 110  
LUCK : 39  
PHY Def : 54  
MGC Def : 37

Unique Skill :  
Eastern Project lvl 1

Title :  
\- Youkai of the dusk

"Interesting, so my active skill is automatically disabled after transformed back and it seems I got a title. Did it give some special effect?"

Youkai of the dusk

Have transformed into Rumia once, Can now activate Rumia and gain Rumia's active skill.

"Wait, does this mean I must transform first before gaining their skill?" Iyan said, "Then again, I will transform into them anyway, to find out their status and confirming which one is having convenient skills. Now let's see if activate both are the skill going to replace each other or stacked. One way to find out, 'Active Koishi', 'Yes', 'Active Rumia', 'Yes'."

And then, the bottom of my status change.

Unique Skill:  
Eastern Project lvl 1[-]  
Active:  
\- Koishi : Stealth Mastery MAX  
\- Rumia : Night Vision, Dark resistance lv5.

Title :  
\- Youkai of the dusk

Night Vision  
Passive skill that make the user can see well in the darkness as long source of the darkness is not magic.

Dark resistance MAX  
Passive skill that makes the user has resistance against dark magic.  
Current Level effect: Most of dark magic won't hurt the user.

Iyan clenched his fist and said, "YES! I can activate multiple characters, though it was a shame I only get a lower version of the skill. Well, now onto the 'Item'."

After touching the item tab, the panel changes into a collection of many images. He then swiped down the panel and overwhelmed by many images of items. Most of the images inside it are Touhou character's clothes. When he clicked one of them, just like before confirmation panel and unlock condition panel is showing in front of the panel

"There are so many things in here and I bet all of them need to be unlocked," He is yawning after said it. "It seems I should postpone my about this and go back to find an inn to sleep."

Then he transformed into Koishi, then flying past the wall and wandering around the kingdom again to find an inn.


	5. Side Story Chapter 2 : The adventurer

**Author Note :**

what's is wrong with me, this is a side chapter right.  
So why do I write more than any of the chapter in main story.

Well at least I enjoy writing it I guess and yeah I still can't imagine place or people face better.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. after this I'm going back writing the main chapter again.

* * *

Another Town Adventurer Guild

"Sigh" said by a young looking man in one of the building's corner.

"What's with that face, it doesn't match you, after all Eric the light bringer will always bring happiness to this world whenever he goes" said by the man beside him jokingly.

"Oh, Shut up Willes. You know that's title is very embarrassing for me" Eric said.

"You should be proud, after all only a few C-rank adventurers have a title." Willes said.

"I know, but I don't think I deserved that I mean my Light magic skill is not high compare to the hero of light." Eric said.

"This again, I have told you before don't compare yourself to him. He was an S-Rank, everyone who has reached that rank is not someone you should compare." Willes said.

"But ..." before Eric can say completed his sentence Willes interrupted.

"Ahhhhah, Let's just stop discussing about it. So why do you look dejected?" Willes said.

"Well, you know about my rank-up right? I need to got approval from 2 guild master and completed 5 C-rank or higher quest in 3 different guild branch. The only branch that near this area are located in Wryin kingdom and I heard a bad rumor about that branch" Eric said.

"What's the bad rumor that you had heard?" Willes said. His cheerful face now are now looks serious.

Feeling a little nervous by the change of expression Eric said "Uhh, I heard in that branch there's not a lot of C-Rank or higher."

"Oh, that rumor. Well I can vouch for that rumor, there's not much high rank quest in that branch" Eric said now looks cheerful again.

Feel relaxed after Willes expression back to normal Eric said "What rumor do you think I was going to tell you?"

"Well" While looking left or right and moving his hand up and down to tell me to get closer. "I thought you going to say about the rumor that country recruiting adventurer forcefully" Willes whispery said to my ear. "If you heard about the rumor you better stay away, OK?"

"Well now, you make me curious. But I guess I will stay away from that rumor when I will go there" Eric said.

"So you still want to go there, Why not go to another branch in the next kingdom?" Willes said.

"I don't have enough money to travel to next kingdom. If only I wasn't lost and ended up here I probably going to Windell kingdom and then Barnd kingdom branch for my rank-up" Eric respond.

"For you it was unfortunate to be lost your way. But for me it was fortunate since that make you save me. Well, how about I party with you? So I can repay you of saving us. And I know a merchant that will go to that kingdom that way you will save your money and gaining money too." Willes said.

"Really!" Eric exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah, let's meet up early tomorrow morning in front of guild" Willes said.

Early Morning in the next day

In front of the adventurer guild's building stand a woman waiting for someone. She was standing there before the building near her is opened. She looks very excited even when she was standing there for awhile.

Then someone come and her expression becomes more excited than before. The one who come are someone who is very handsome, powerful and brave than anyone else. The plate armor that he was wearing are looks pure white in her eyes. The man is none other than Eric, someone who has save her party from death.

At one point her party come across a vampire, they managed to hurt the vampire but the vampire transform and become more powerful. Her friend are in bad condition and she can't heal them anymore. Then he was arrive like miracle very bravely and shouting cool words and make him more like a knight in her dreams.

"Oh, Jamilla you have arrived" Eric said.

"After all he said to come early in the morning. But he still not comes." Jamilla response.

"Yeah, but I think we got too early. So probably we just need to wait a little while" Eric said.

"Okay" Jamilla said.

After Awhile

Eric POV

"Ugh, this got a little awkward I can talk too much. I hope he come soon." Eric said in his mind.

"GEH, you guys have arrived. Really you guys are diligent." Willes said in surprised tone. "By the way Jamilla where is Regnis".

"She said, she was depressed because our last incident so she going to train more and go to knight training ground."Jamilla said

"That's unfortunate, even thought we going partying up with someone who has save us" Willes said.

"Oh, she didn't have to be depressed thought you guys are all B-rank and just happen had a bad compatibility against a vampire." Eric responds. "After all the vampire is weakened when I'm arrived".

"NO!" Jamilla shouted. "I mean you should be more proud of what you have done even thought you are C-Ranked adventurer. Light magic are hard to learn and your magic are strong enough to damage the vampire. On top of that you got that title too"

I got a little bit embarrassed after she said that but Willes said something before I can even talk back.

"Well, let's stop talking the merchant I know have preparing to leave the kingdom. Let's go to the south gate".

The road to Wrying Kingdom

Eric's POV

"Are you sure it's okay for us not working that much?" I said to Willes while looks worried.

"Relax, we escorting them after all. We probably not that much working since the bandit not attacking but its show the road are safe" Willes said.

"I beg to differ about that" the merchants that sit in the same carriage with us said."The bandits around here are very powerful you know. There even a recent story about one of the noble getting attacked by them and lose, even thought that noble bring 5 elite knight with him. That's why don't feel bad about it and I feel reassured that I got the Light bringer and 2 B-Rank adventurer escorting me."

"The situation is that bad? What is the king are doing?" Jamilla said.

"Nothing, that king.." the carriage stop before the merchant can finish his word. "What happen? Are bandits are attacking?"

"No, there's a darkness near the road" the rider said.

Sit in the open area near the road a round dark ball is spotted.

"Is that a monster?" I said. "I never heard a monster that makes a dark ball in the middle of day."

After I said that I appraise the dark ball. I got surprised by the result and said

"Huh, weird my appraisal are saying it just darkness and no further explanation".

"What if inside it is a trap by the bandits?" while said it the merchant looks worried. "How about you use your light magic to illuminate that darkness?"

"Okay, Light ray" I said then a bright light coming from my hand are aimed to the darkness and illuminate it or I thought the light will do that but instead the darkness still there.

"What!" I was surprised by the event. "The light didn't even penetrate it?"

"WOW, a darkness that can even be illuminated by your light." Willes said "Hey how about you use the same magic that you used to killed the vampire" His face look tense when he said that.

"Yeah, how about you use it" Jamilla said excitedly.

"It seems she was stronger mentally than Willes" I said in my mind.

"I need to make sure that thing isn't moving if I use that. So I think I will use this instead. Light wrath" After I enchanting a magic formation shows up on top of the dark ball in the middle of it come a blinding light that enveloping the dark ball.

The result are surprised me. The dark ball is still there and not even illuminated a little bit even when the light touch it.

"WHAATT!" I screamed.

"Hey are you sure you get the title 'He Who bring the light to the darkness'" the merchant said that while casting a doubtful look.

"No, wait let me use my strongest light magic" I become agitated and start casting my magic. "O, light that will illuminated the dark night. Punish the sinner in front of me. Light Judgment" while I said that a magic formation that bigger than the last one are forming in the sky and when I reach the last word the magic formation are done and glowing up, after that a blinding light enveloping the darkness and the surrounding. We can't see for a moment.

"WHATT KIND OF DARKNESS IS THAT" after the light subsided I screamed because the dark ball is still there unaffected by magic. While I exhausted after cast the magic.

"WOW, that very bright now I don't doubt you deserved that title" the merchant said excitedly "But still what you said is right what kind of darkness is it".

"How about I try it now" Willes said."Stone Bullet (Large)" after said that a magic formation larger than the carriage shows up and then a large boulder push the darkness away. After that he running very fast to same direction where the dark ball thrown away. He gets inside it and I don't know what happen but it his balance got broken. After that the dark ball seems like trying to floating Willes jump higher than the dark ball floating and does a downward slash. But he looks like the one who lost in the exchange after that the darkness stop moving a little at the tree. Willes cast the same rock magic and the dark ball got thrown away along with the tree. But the darkness floats even higher and moving. After landing Willes didn't try to chase it.

"So is there anything inside the darkness?" I asked him.

"there is something but the thing inside it is very hard, it feel like the metal turtle shell that I once fight" Willes said. "Anyway are you okay after using that kind of magic?"

"I just got a little bit exhausted, I almost depleting all of my mana to cast that magic" I said. "But really I never thought there's a darkness monster that is unaffected by my light magic. I guess the world is big."

"You right because of that monster I can be a little relaxed against dark monster and if next time I meet that monster I will cut what inside it." Willes said.

"Your motivation is very extreme. Then again it's not that much different than me next time I will make sure my light magic will illuminate what inside of it" I said with full confidence.

"We need to report this to the guilds, After all that monster could be dangerous since even our hardest hitter can harm it at all and maybe they have info about that monster" Jamilla joining our conversation.

"Yeah, for now let's continue escorting the merchant" Willes said.

After that event our trip to the kingdom is not disturbed anymore.


	6. Chapter 4 : Adventurer Guild and Race

**Old Note :**

I feel bad now, i was once reviews to one of levelgap's crossover to take it easy and plan something.  
but after I write i keep writing whatever come to my head everyday. Since right now I'm not playing any game nor I read something interesting.

**New Note :  
**Another rewritten chapter is done, this time I try my very best to describe the environment he is in. if you think that my description is too detailed or still lack at one point just put it in review.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the this stories.

* * *

As Koishi, Iyan fly toward the inn and a little detour to the alley, before finally reaching it. He can find it quickly because he explored the kingdom earlier on this day. Then he transform back to himself to make sure he won't go anywhere subconsciously.

The inn in front of him has two stories, making this building the highest compared to its surroundings. Not only the tallest it also the widest with a size two times larger than the buildings surrounding it. The inn's main door was closed, but fortunately it was unlocked and he could open it easily.

After the door opened, the inn's interior can be seen. The hall of the inn is dim since it only illuminated by 2 oil lamps at each side of the wall. There is a stairway on both of left side and right side at the end of the hall.

Between the stairways, there is a reception counter with a perplexed man behind it. He was confused by the suddenly opened door.

"It must be the wind." He said suspiciously loud then he shrugged and moving toward the opened door.

While the receptionist went to the door, Iyan walked up the left stairs trying to find a room to sleep. On the second floor there are three rows of doors on the right side of the hall. He then tried to open every door, unfortunately, all the doors were locked. So, he returned to the first floor.

On the first floor the entrance is closed again, but the receptionist cannot be found anywhere. However Iyan didn't care and moved towards the doorway at the right side of the hall. When he passed the doorway, it leads to the dining room. This room has many round tables with four chairs around it. Seeing that, he decided to sit in one of the chairs.

"I was right to explore the kingdom earlier, If not I probably won't find this Inn." Iyan said. "Unfortunately, I can't order normally for the bed, since I don't have any money with me, but it still better than having to go back to the castle. If I go back to there, they will invite me to join them and they will steal the spotlight from me. Their skill is easy to use too, unlike me that needed to put an effort first," He is yawning before he could complain more. "I Guess, it's time for me to sleep"

Iyan then put his head on the desk and going to doze off. But before he could do that, a receptionist he saw in the hall appeared at the doorway holding a small crystal ball. Then he walked toward Iyan location while staring at the ball.

"That crystal is detecting me?" He wondered, "Fine, I will change to Koishi again."

After Iyan transforming into Koishi, the man is surprised by something. "Is this thing broke?"

He then tried to knocking the crsytal ball several times, but seems it can't be repaired like that and he just sighed. "I knew it! This thing is bad and broken. I really should inform this to that lunatic engineer."

After that he turn around and leaving the dining room. Iyan who still in the room is curious by what the man is saying, but he was too sleepy and decided to just sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Iyan as usual ended up somewhere without knowing how. This time he ended up in one of the Inn's rooms and sleeping on the bed. He expected this to happen, but not the part where he was breaking the door to the point where it is nowhere near the hinge.

He frowned, "I hope the door is not that expensive to replace," and then he stood up from the bed, "Oh wait, turning back to myself can wait."

With that, he left the inn and turning back when he was far from the inn. His destination now is the adventurer guild. Fortunately, it wasn't far from the inn.

The guild building is similar to the inn, but it is wider to the side. There is a red sword symbol carved inside a wooden hanging sign. This might not be a clear indication that the building was an adventurer guild, but another sign on the ground with word "Adventurer guild" was.

"Lucky, I can read everything here though I wonder if it is because of a skill or this world language is the same as mine. Well, either way I don't care as long as I could read it." I said, after that I deactivate Koishi skill first as to make sure the guild worker can see me.

Then I am entering the guild building. Inside, there is only a single large hall with many desks and long chairs. Weirdly enough, not even one of them is occupied. This situation is making me happy because this means there will be no cliché of an adventurer pick a fight with me.

_"It's not like I scared at them or anything but I can't do anything to them, unlike those protagonist that have easy to use skill." _I thought while walking toward the counter.

When I arrived at the counter the girl behind it said, "Welcome, to the adventurer guild. Do you have any business here?"

"I want to register to become adventurer."

Then the girl is examining me and look a bit disgusted by my still messy clothing, "Are you sure you can pay up the registration fee of 1 gold."

"Umm...It's not free?"

"No, it isn't, but if you are very strong then we can give exception." the girl said then she take a small round blue crystal ball below her desk and put it on the desk. "Just put your hand on this crystal so I can see your status."

"Can I prepare myself a little?" I asked while getting a little worried.

"Just be quick about it, I bet you aren't that strong." The girl mocked.

I was annoyed by what she said, but can't say anything since it was true...for now. Going back to my preparation, I'm activating Rumia and Koishi so at least my skill can be considered strong.

The girl surprised by my sudden disappearance and this make me a little happy until she said, "Wise choice to run away. I hope there are no more people like that guys. He clearly looked down on adventurer job."

I was annoyed by what she said, so before she put back the crystal ball to its place, I put my hand on it. I released my hand from the ball and deactivate Koishi, she was shocked when she saw me, "So you have a stealth skill, maybe you're not that bad."

"Of course, so does that mean I can register for free?"

"Well, let's see your status."

She looked at the crystal and seems confused by something. "So the stealth skill is the effect of that strange cloth, huh."

"What, NO! That is my skill!"

"Then can you explain why there is no skill on here."

I look at the crystal ball and sure enough it didn't display any skill at all, including my unique skill. I am speechless and just stare at it with my mouth open.

"Anyway, seeing your status, I recommend you to give up as adventurer. This job will require you to kill a monster, and it needed a lot of strength. You could rely on the magic item like your clothes, but your status is too weak if things go bad. Fortunately, your status INT status is high, with that you could become merchant assistant."

I am redirecting my gaze toward her, "No, I don't want that boring job! I want to be an adventurer."

She glared at me. The air around her was changed to full of hostility that enough to make me tremble. I was prepared for the worst, but unlike my expectation she was taking a deep breath and calmed down, "I'm sorry it seems my emotion taking over me. I don't know why you stubbornly wanted to be an adventurer, but I don't care, because I think it's for an absurd reason. Once again if you want to be an adventurer, bring the registration fee first, then maybe you can become an adventurer."

I nodded and then left the guild immediately.

* * *

After leaving the guild, I'm transforming into Koishi and flying to the forest near the kingdom. The reason I'm going there is to get a lot of NP and change into a fairy. On the way there, I'm complaining mostly about the ball not showing my skill even when activating.

When I was deep enough in the forest, I landed and turn back into myself.

"Status open."

Status | Unlockable Items | Unlockable Characters  
Name : **Iyan Gilder  
**Race : Human  
Level : 1  
RP : 251324  
FP : 0  
NP : 20090  
MP : 250/250  
AGI : 65  
STR : 69  
MAG : 40  
INT : 110  
LUCK : 39  
PHY Def : 54  
MGC Def : 37

Unique Skill :  
Eastern Project lvl 1 [-]

Active:  
\- Koishi : Stealth Mastery MAX  
\- Rumia : Night Vision, Dark resistance lv5

A panel shows up in front of the status with message "The following character is unlocked: Star Sapphire, Luna Child, Sunny Milk, Daiyousei, Eternity Larva."

I'm surprised and also happy since there's a lot of fairy unlocked at once. Though it was a shame there's no Cirno's name in it. I closed the the message and see my status.

"I just realized my RP increased, probably because of the adventurer that attacked me. If that's the reason, it's convenient for me. I just need to show up and my RP will increase by itself."

Then, I touched the character tab and as usual a list of names shows up. This time at the top of the list is not only Rumia and Koishi name but also the unlocked fairy name.

"If unlocking the fairy is this easy, I wonder what the condition for the rest of the fairy."

Cirno  
Unlock condition:  
\- NP 8000  
\- Cold Environment

Clownpiece  
Unlock condition:  
\- Hell Environment

Lily White  
Unlock condition:  
\- Transform when spring

"Cirno is not that hard to unlock as long I can find a cold place in this world. But Clownpiece's condition seems hard to unlock. I mean where I can find Hell environment and what kind of it anyway. Is it a hot place or a place where torture happen everywhere. Lily too, do I need to wait for spring before transforming into her, but the wording seems suspicious." I said.

I tried to touch the condition, but no explanation is showed up. "I guess I will find out about it later."

At first, I would touch the fairy name to transform into them, but a wild idea came to my mind.

"To open my status I need to say 'Status Open'. I wonder if transforming and turning back is the same too. Let's try this 'Transform Star Sapphire.'"

After saying it, a panel showed up with confirmation about transforming.

"Oh, it works, can I do it in here too? 'Yes'."

Then, the usual can't feel anything when I was transforming is happening to me. After that, I feel something attached to my back and I am getting shorter that my cloth now is too big. Then I open my status; I want to know the change in it.

Status  
Name: Star Sapphire  
Race: Fairy  
Level: 1  
MP: 3550 / 3550  
AGI: 120  
STR: 32  
MAG: 115  
INT: 30  
LUCK: 39  
PHY Def: 21  
MGC Def: 60

Skill:  
\- Detect movement MAX

Unique Skill :  
\- Eastern Project lvl 1: Return to normal ? Yes / No

Detect movement MAX  
(Passive skill) Detect everything that is moving in the surrounding.  
Current Level Effect: The radius of effect for this skill is 5 km and can get info about the size that detected by the skill.

"Owh, Star skill is good, but her status is low. Oh yeah, I wonder if I will be resurrected when I'm dead."

Then I remember to check the race, so I touched the race and the usual explanation shows up.

Fairy  
Fairy is the embodiments of nature, as long as there is nature around them; they can rise again at will. However, if they resurrect too much, they turn into gems before being resurrected.

Bonus effect:  
\- Fairy Resurrection.  
\- MP regeneration MAX.

Fairy Resurrection  
Unique skill that is exclusive for the fairy race, the skills will automatically activate when the holder of this skill is killed. After resurrected 5 times in a short period of time, it will turn the holder into a gem for a day before resurrecting.

MP Regeneration MAX  
(Passive skills) MP regeneration becomes faster.  
Current level effect: Restore 1000 MP per minute

"Wow! That resurrection is another cheat skill; with this I could be reckless as possible without care about consequence. Unfortunately, Star has low defensive status so I probably going to die by a few hit. I hope the other fairy have a decent status. MP regeneration is a good skill too but sadly, there's no magic that I could use to spend MP. Well, I want to know if other fairy have decent status and can use good magic."

So I turn back and change into another fairy. This time I tried to transform into Luna. Her status is almost similar like Star and the skill that I gained is Sound barrier MAX and Ditz lv8.

Sound Barrier MAX  
(Active Skill) Muted the sound at the targeted area.  
Current level effect: Maximum effect radius 100m

Ditz lv8  
(Passive Skill) The holder of this skill is prone to fall.  
Current level effect: There is 100% chance of falling if running for 5 minutes straight.

Her skill is not that much useful than Star and I got a bad skill too, to think there exist a skill that could make you fall. Enough about Luna, for now transform back and then transform into another fairy. Since I have transform into Star and Luna, this time I chose to become Sunny to complete the 3 light of fairies.

When I transform into Sunny her status is not that much different than Luna and Star. As for the skill that I gained are Light Manipulation and Light Magic Recovery. Light Manipulation is the same as Rumia Darkness Manipulation but this time it is about Light Magic. While Light Magic Recovery explanation is as following.

Light Magic Recovery  
(Passive Skill) Any Damage that comes from Light Magic will heal the user.

I transform back to myself and said, "After seeing the three fairy status, it seems I have to be careful with attack from others since they are pretty weak on defense. Sadly if I got a good skill that could kill things fast, I could become glass cannon, especially with the broken MP regeneration. Well I wonder what kind of title I got from transformed into them. 'Status Open'."

The status panel is showing up in front of me and in the bottom part of my status is the list of title that I get.

Pouring Starlight  
Have transformed into Star Sapphire once, can now activate and gain Star's Ability.

Silent Moonlight  
Have transformed into Luna Child once, can now activate and gain Luna's Ability.

Shining Sunlight  
Have transformed into Sunny Milk once, can now activate and gain Sunny's Ability.

3 Fairies of Light  
Have transformed into Sunny Milk, Luna Child and Star Sapphire once, this title will give the following effect:  
\- Regeneration Lv1.  
\- Light Magic Resist lv3

I was a little bit surprised and happy to see that I got a title other than the character's title. Not only that, the title is giving a nice skill too. Because of that I try transforming into any fairy that I can transform right now. Sadly, all the title I got is only character title.

Nameless Big Fairy  
Have transformed into Daiyousei once, can now activate and gain Daiyousei's Ability.

The Butterfly Who Approaches Gods  
Have transformed into Daiyousei once, can now Activate Eternity's Ability.

The skills that I gained from them are not that good either. From Daiyousei, I got Teleportation lv3 skill, and from eternity larva Scattering Scale lv8 skill.

Teleportation lv3  
(Active Skill) Instantly move the user to the targeted point.  
Current level effect: 1 Mana usage for each 3 metre.

Scattering Scale lv8  
Release the scale in your body.  
Current level effect: Releasing 100 scales around you and cooldown of 15 second.

When I turn back and trying to use eternity skill, I feel my body hair is ejecting from my skin and it's very painful too. Then after that, I feel the hair is growing again. Both of the ejecting and growing is unpleasant to me, so I decided to never use it again.

I'm activating all the character that I could activate and this is my status look like.

Status | Unlockable Items | Unlockable Characters  
Name : Iyan Gilder**  
**Race : Human  
Level : 1  
RP : 251324  
FP : 20  
NP : 0  
MP : 250/250  
AGI : 65  
STR : 69  
MAG : 40  
INT : 110  
LUCK : 39  
PHY Def : 54  
MGC Def : 37

Unique Skill:  
Eastern Project lvl 1 [-]  
Active:  
\- Koishi : Stealth Mastery MAX  
\- Rumia : Night Vision, Dark resistance lv5  
\- Sunny Milk : Light magic resistance lv3  
\- Star Sapphire : Detect Movement lv5  
\- Luna Child : Sound Barrier lv3  
\- Daiyousei : Teleport lv1  
\- Eternity Larva : Scattering Scale lv3

Title :  
\- Youkai of the Dusk  
\- Pouring Starlight  
\- Silent Moonlight  
\- Shining Sunlight  
\- 3 Fairies of Light : Regeneration lv1, Light magic resistance lv3  
\- The Butterfly Who Approaches the Gods  
\- Nameless Big Fairy

* * *

**Note :  
**I run out of gas for the few last paragraph sorry if something is weird, I probably going back again here...later. you won't see this if I have fix it.


	7. Chapter 5 : The bandits

**Author Note :**

thank you **Guest** for the reviews, yes English is not my main language so if you see any grammar mistake feel free to put it in reviews  
for the king, I showing that up so I remember that the king are bad and have ulterior motive. if I want to change that I better have an explanation for that. After all I easily forgot and easily influenced by what I reading. For the power curve I hope I can avoid that.

And thank for **Derago** about giving me unlock condition and the Effect for Alice.

this chapter are the first chapter I actually write about battle scene and it was not easy and I'm not proud about it. Since I fortunately never got into a fight nor analyzing the move of everything that I read or I watch so the end result really not that good. In short I need to improve this too.

Oh yeah, if you see any of this. "X said" "X asked" that actually me trying to inject emotion in that particular conversation. but give up since I don't know the proper emotion in that situation both in english language and my main language. so if you know the proper emotion just PM me or put it in reviews

Anyway Hope you enjoy this stories

* * *

After transforming and find out all of the fairy ability that I got. I am thinking about setting my goal for now unlocking Alice so I can unlock all the character's clothes. I wonder thought, do I need to actually making the clothes from scratch or it's magically appearing. Well I will save that question for later. Unfortunately the condition to unlock her is not that easy.

Alice Margatroid

* * *

Alice Margatroid is a magician that using doll as her preference magic.

Unlock Condition:  
\- Having 2 Doll that resemble shanghai or hourai doll  
\- Learn "Abandonment Food" Spell  
\- RP 3000

Transform Effect :  
\- Master Puppeter  
\- Summon Doll  
\- Summon Goliath  
\- Flight  
\- Danmaku

I wonder where I can learn "Abandoment Food" Spell or does that spell even exist in this world? And having shanghai or hourai does that mean I don't have to create it? I hope that is the case since I can't create doll. For the effect since I can analyze it now even if I touch it I will trying to find out about that later.

For now, I will do what I intended to do at first in here which is to find bandit. In this world it's probably okay to kill them, but I will not do that thought. I just want their loot so I can register to the guild.

Right now, I running to the direction my detection ability detect humans. I try to use teleport skill I got from Daiyousei, but it's very inefficient. I can only teleport as far as 10 steps and it consumed 100 mana. When I was myself I can only use it twice then I run out of mana. For The detection ability it is a convenient skill, its work just like mini-map in games. There are 3 human or a size of human that I detect. I don't know how it works that I can guessing about the size that I detect. As long as it works I don't think it was bad thing.

After running for awhile I spot 3 people, 2 mans and 1 woman. From the looks of it they are adventurer. "If it was adventurer maybe I can ask question about them, for now let disable Koishi ability" I said. After I do that, I heard someone who shout "WHO'S THERE!?".

I got a little surprised then I look into the source of the sound and make myself appear to them. All of their eyes now looking at me and they seems vigilant too.

"Who are you?" said the tallest and most well-built body.

"I'm just someone who passes by" I said while getting a little panic.

"There's no way someone just pass by in the forest" said by the woman.

"I'm getting lost?" I said that in manner like someone asking and it make them more vigilant at me. Then I feel my feet are restrained by the ground and I feel something enveloping all of my body.

"I'm sorry I need to restraint you because you look suspicious, until you answer some of our question I will continue to restraint you. This woman can detect lie so you better not lying or else" the tallest person said intimidating me.

"First of all, what's your purpose coming to us" said by the tallest person.

"I just happen to see you and going to ask you something" I response.

"He's not lying" the woman said.

"What do you want to ask us?" the other man with brown hair now said.

"About bandit" I said.

"He's not lying, But all his answer are too vague to consider he tells the truth" the woman said.

Then they are discussing something for a little while. I got a little tremble since I doubt I can beat them and if they decide I'm bandit they probably will kill me.

"Then this is last question, do you have any friend waiting to ambush us?" the tallest person said.

"No" I said. Then my feet are not restrained anymore and there's a feeling of something leaving my body.

"Well, now we can relax even if you bandit I don't think you can beat us with that status and skill" the brown-haired man said.

I got a little bit irritated when he said that but I will let it slide since he was right.

Then I asked "You know my status and skill?".

"Yeah, I appraise you and see that your status is very low and all the skill is only for supporting." The brown-haired man said.

So he can use appraisal, I wonder thought "Is there unique skill in my skill?"

"No, even if there's exist my appraisal skill are not that high. Why do you ask me when you can see for yourself? Or are you have one?" the brown-haired man said.

"No" I instantly replied. Then I remember the woman can detect lie. But she didn't said anything, I guess that feeling are her magic leaving my body.

"Anyway what do you want to ask us about the bandits?" the tallest person said.

"I want to know if it's okay if I was stealing from the bandit. Did that make me a stealer?" I said

"No, but how do you plan stealing from the bandit anyway. Your status is low or..." the tallest person paused and then said. "Yeah, I just remember. How can you coming near us without me detecting you. My detection skill is not low enough that a person without stealth skill can go near me undetected".

"Maybe you're not focused enough?" I excused.

The man seems suspicious at me but shrugs off his feeling. Probably because my status is low to actually hurt them.

"I guess that's how you going to steal the bandit loot. Well just be careful not to be find out when you stashing their loot. Because I heard the bandits around here are very strong" the brown-haired man said.

"What are you guys doing in the forest anyway? Are you doing bandit subjugation quest?" I asked.

"No, we want to investigate about the new monster. We encounter it when we escorting a merchant" the brown-haired man said.

What he said got me a little interested then I ask him "How's the new monster look like?"

"Well, we can't see inside of it. The only things we know about it are it have a dark ball around it that can be entered without any side effect. But it inside are very hard even Willes can't slash it" the brown-haired man said.

"Who's Willes?" I asked to the brown-haired man.

"Oops, I shouldn't have tell you that" the brown-haired man said.

"Well its okay Eric, I don't think he is suspicious anymore. Willes is me, this guy is Eric and the girl over there is Jamilla. Anyway if you see the monster don't try to fight it just leave it alone" Willes said.

"Oh, about that monster I see it ..." before I can even finish my sentence.

Willes interrupted me and ask "Really where do you see it?"

"I see it yesterday in the forest west of here. I have a bad feeling about it so I leave the dark ball alone" I said.

Then they discussed about something then Eric said "Thanks for the information and for you be careful of the bandit and don't join them. With that low status they will only use as meat shield even if you have good skill for support. Bye for now"

After that they left to the right of me. "So that's where west is, then the gate that I pass must be either the north gate or south gate" I said. "I never thought I will find out who attack me when I was become Rumia. Willes probably the one who use earth magic that thrown me away and.. he is the one who slash me?! Wow he must be very fast since I feel the slash not long after I stopped gotten thrown off by his magic."

"Just you wait I will beat you next time""For now let's find the bandit camp" I said with determination.

I keep running to the location of my detection skill pick up and found out it was just an adventurer. After that I take a break before running again to another thing I detect, I keep repeating the process. Until it was afternoon, that I actually found out a bandit camp "HA...HA...HA..." I gasped for breath. "Really.. Why they can't place their camp near the town so I can easily find them and beat them". After finding out the bandit camp I rest and waiting for night to come. My plan are to transform into Rumia then attack them, I will let them live so they can tell a tale about me. For now let's spend item point to Rumia's clothes so I don't looks silly with this oversized school uniform when I transform into Rumia. I open my status then go to items section then choose Rumia's black clothes. "Do you want to spend 50 point to unlock it for 5 days? Yes/No". I only have 200 items point I want to keep it, but since I want to make sure the rumor about me are not about a child with oversized clothes so I said "Yes". Then the Items are now bright. "Do I need to touch it if I want it?" I said then touch the Rumia's clothes image.

Rumia's Clothes  
Clothes worn by Rumia. The clothes will be equipped automatically when transformed into Rumia.

"So the clothes will be automatically worn by me when I transformed, neat. For now, let's sleep".

* * *

At Night

I try to sleep to pass the afternoon. But it was very uncomfortable sleeping in the open so I only can say that I resting my body rather than sleeping. After that I pass time by planning how to fight them. "I don't really like the plan, but well it's no use thinking too much about it and I don't know if they going to stay here for long so I better attack today" I said.

Then I transform into Rumia. Before attacking let's check explanation about Youkai if it is just as I thought then I going to attack them.

Youkai

Youkai is a term used to refer to japanese folk creature. When transform into youkai the user will have gain these effect :  
\- Physical resist lv8  
\- Regeneration lv3  
\- Magical damage UP

"So it really is because my races that I don't feel anything after the fight against Willes and he can't cut me probably because of physical resist and what's this about magical damage" then I check physical resist and Magical damage.

Physical Resist  
It makes the possessor of the skill harder to damage through physical means.

Magical damage UP  
It makes the possessor of the skill receive more damage from magical source.

"So the downside of me being a Youkai is I will take more magic damage. Well I guess it's okay to attack now. The bandits probably don't have anyone who hit very hard and have magic so I think it's safe to attack now".

I come to inside the cavern brazenly since there is no one guarding the entrance of cave. Luckily the cave doesn't have any branch so I keep moving forward. Until after a corner I meet the bandits all of them prepared to attack me.

* * *

Bandit's leader POV

After my henchman wake me up and alerts me about intruders. I order everyone to prepare to intercept the intruders. Since this cave doesn't have any branch so we prepare to intercept the intruder in the corner of the cave.

"The intruder is coming closer" said by one of my henchman who have detection skill.

And then the intruder shows up, I feel relief seeing the intruder is only a child.

"Hmm.. this child has good looks and her skin is not damaged at all. I can sell this child to a slave market and get a ton of money" I said in my mind. I give the signal to my henchman to lower their weapons and take off my helmet so not to scared the child

"Hey, child why are you here? Are you lost?" I asked the child while moving toward the child. Before she answer I feel that her red eyes glowing and her answer are very disturbing.

"Hey mister are you the human that I can eat?" said by the child.

I got a little surprised but when I think thoroughly it clears that how she survive in the forest. There's no way she's a normal child then that means "Ohh, So you are a demon?" I said.

"Well it doesn't matter what your race is. Someone out there probably will buy you with that face. Paralyze" I use my skill to the child. This skill level is high enough to paralyze even the knights of a noble.

The demon child surprised and had a worried face. "So demon how is it feeling, can't move your body at all, Right? " I said that while grinning.

"Uhm...Can you release me?" the child said.

"HAHAHA, then let you eat me. No way I will do that. It's better if you didn't resist but I highly doubt that so I will make you sleep for awhile" I said. When I'm approaching the demon child I notice some of my subordinate look at her with lustful eyes.

"Those bastard, not that I can blame them thought" I said in my mind.

The demon child seems thinking hard how to escape this predicament then she look like someone who found a good idea then saying "Darkness Sign [Demarcation]". After She saying that a lot of light bullet shows up and scattered in arc. Some of them honed to me.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" each time the bullet hit me, I feel a burning sensation in the area where my skin are hit by the bullet. Not only me everyone behind me gets hit by the bullet too.

"Mwahahaha, Feel the pain" the child laughing while mocking us.

After awhile the bullet stop appearing.

"You bastard! I will play nice with you since I can't sell you if I damaged you. But now since you do that I will cut off some of your limb. Even with that condition I bet someone still going to pay for you" I said furiously.

"Is that so?" the child said that to mock me.

"Yes, that is so" I said that then run at her very fast when I near her I swing my sword downward. She side step me.

"Tch, the paralyze effect is wear off" I said then I swing my sword to the side.

She took a step to back, then I keep swing my sword wildly. Not one of my swings hit her. Then I see an arrow aimed to her and hit her. Rather seeing the arrow planted to her body, the arrow bounced off. After that she shoot a dark ball to me, I try to evade but the dark ball are faster than I thought and right now enveloping me. Inside the dark ball I can't see anything. then I feel something hit my body and I got thrown off. After I hit the cavern wall my blood are spewing from my mouth and I hurt all over my body.

"What do you guys doing attack her" I ordered them.

Then everyone is moving together trying to attack her with their weapon. Some of them are hitting her but it looks like it's not hurting her at all. Then she punched one of them, the guys that got hit are having the same fate as me. Everyone froze seeing how easy for an adult body flying away just by getting punched by a child. Then some of them throw their weapon and run away from her to the exit as fast as they can. She didn't chase them and that make me shuddered.

"Please, don't eat me I'm not tasty" I plead to her.

"Then who can I eat?" she ask me.

"HIM, you can eat him" I pointed my sword to the guys who get same treatment as me. He still lying on the ground but still breathing.

"Ehh, but he still alive" the girl said.

"That can be arranged" I said then move toward him and then slash his throat. "Look he's dead now". It's only me or the girl is surprised at me doing that.

"Well... I still smell something nice around this cave. Can you tell me where it is?" the girl said.

"It probably coming from our storage room in the very back of the cave behind a wooden door" I answered.

"Really, Then I will go there after finishing this meal" the girl said then approached the corpse. After she near the corpse the dark ball surround her and the corpse too.

With that I run away to the exit as fast as possible, I do want to get the money from our loot. But the possibility of her finishing her meal fast and going to attack me because she still hungry made me choose to run away.

Iyan's POV

After I thought the guy has run far away, I make the dark ball disappear and turn back to myself.

"Yes, it was success" I said happily. Luckily all of them are weak and can't hurt me. But the leader is surprised me. I never thought someone can use magic and I got affected by it too. Fortunately when I paralyzed I can still use danmaku if not I shudder of thinking what will happen to me. Not only that I surprised by myself I never thought I can read his movement is this because of my status. Well its no use thinking about that. Now, Let's check the back of the cave and for this corpse "I'm sorry I didn't eat you" I said. I never thought that my joke will kill someone. After moving a little bit I find a wooden door. "The storage room is probably behind this door". I opened the door then I see a lot of coins, most of them are copper coin but some of them are gold coin.

"WOW, they have a lot. Did they attack someone rich?" I said.

Inside this room I found a bag that can hold more than it looks. "They even have an "Item bags" who is their target that have this" I feel bad for their target since I feel grateful for their possessions end up here. "I will use this bag better than the bandits, I hope you forgive me" I said to no one. After that I stuff all of the coins inside the "Items bag" but I can't take all of them.

If I recall correctly I took around 500 gold coins and 290 Copper coins and there's still a few of copper coins. I wonder if this was coins that can be use to the guild, but I will ask the guild receptionist later. I wonder how my status is now after attacking the bandits. "Status Open"

Status | Unlockable Items | Unlockable Characters  
Name : **Iyan Gilder****  
**Race : Human  
Level : 1  
RP : 251524  
FP : 20  
NP : 0  
MP : 250/250  
AGI : 65  
STR : 69  
MAG : 40  
INT : 110  
LUCK : 39  
PHY Def : 54  
MGC Def : 37

Unique Skill :  
Eastern Project lvl 1

Probably because I didn't kill anyone I didn't level up, but my RP are increased which is good.


	8. Chapter 6 : Register Problem

**Author Note :  
**

This chapter is full of conversation I hope I make the conversation believable. and There's not that much Touhou character in this chapter.

Make me wonder did I really make fanfic about Touhou.

But I will using the character in the next chapter.

and this chapter shows me the problem of skipping the part of story that describing the situation/person and now make me want to fix previous chapter ... I will do it later when I have time and don't have Idea for next chapter.

* * *

In the Morning, Eric's POV

"As usual no C-Rank quest, again" I said dejected while looking to the quest board. "The only C-Rank quest left are bandit subjugation. Well there's no other choice then" I take the quest paper and move to my party.

"So how's it?" Willes asked.

"Other than this bandit subjugation quest there's no other C-Rank or higher quest" I response

"Now I can see the reason why there's only a few adventurer in this guild branch. There's only a few monster around here and there's not a lot of monster subjugation quest" Willes said.

"I should have listened to the rumor and not coming to this branch." I said.

"Haha, you right about that."Willes said cheerfully.

"Ugh, Well for now I will take this quest" I said while showing the paper about bandit subjugation. "How about you guys?"

"It's okay we are your party so we will follow your decision" Jamilla said.

"You don't have to push yourself Jamilla. You're bad with killing human, right?" Willes concerned. "I think both of us are enough to fight again bandits."

"I'm not pushing myself. I'm just a healer so I will only heal you and I promise I won't become a burden" Jamilla respond.

"Well, you were right about you won't become a burden, but... Fine, if it was your decision I won't stop you and this quest made me remember about the guys whom we met in the forest" Willes said.

"I hope he's okay, I never thought someone in the forest approached us just to asked about stealing from the bandit and he's not even lying about that" Jamilla said.

"Not approached us he just shows up suddenly near us, I proud of my detection skill but never thought someone without a stealth skill can only be detected when near me" Willes said.

"Yeah, I think the same too." I agreeing to Willes said. "Well, since everyone agree to accept this quest I will report to the receptionist"

* * *

Iyan's POV

I'm feeling giddy now, it's almost time I will become adventurer and I can show to that annoying girl that I can be one even if I weak. _"I can't wait to see her response"_ I thought while going inside the adventure's guild building. I move to the counter and see a familiar face.

"Oh, it's you, did you find the bandits? Or are you give up and going to be adventurer?" Eric said.

"I'm stealing from the bandits because I need to pay for the guild administration." I responded to him. "Well, here 1 gold coin that needed for administrations" I said while handing a gold to the receptionist.

The receptionist looks a little surprised, then she checked the coins than said "It seems this coin fake".

"Really!?" I exclaimed.

"But you can hand over that bag so I can check all the coins inside maybe there is a real one inside" she said while extending her hand.

"Then, please do" I give the bag to her.

"Poor you" Eric whispery said.

"Huh, what did you say?" I didn't quite heard what he said.

"Nothing" Eric said. "Anyway if you here that mean you successfully steal the bandit loots, right? How do you do that?"

"Well I found their camp. It was empty when I found it. They probably get attacked by a monster since I can see a corpse inside of it. When I investigate the camp I found a door in the back of the cave and found inside it a storage brimming with coins but, since I can't take all of them I leave them alone" I proudly said.

"You are very brave you know there's a chance the bandits came back or worse the monster came back. Anyway ..." Eric stopped talking when I heard the guild's entrance opened. The one who enter the guild are 2 tall knights with full plate armor.

They are moving to the receptionist desk and said "Is he the one you going to report?" he said while pointing his finger to me.

_"What's happening" I thought._

"Yes, he is a stealer" the receptionist said.

"Huh!" I shouted. They then apprehended me. "WAIT, I'M NOT A STEALER" while trying to futilely resist them.

"Don't resist or we going to use force against you" one of the knight command me.

I follow his command since I think he will do what he say and will exert a lot of force too. Then they forcefully pushed me out of the guild.

* * *

Meanwhile in the guild

"Did you not consider what he saying that he got it from the bandit is, maybe true?" Eric said.

"Well even if was true I'm still right about he is stealing. Thought I doubt this is from the bandits. He came here yesterday trying to register can't pay the administration fee and leave. Then today he said he found a bandit camps that make even the knights around here give up trying to find it and post the quest to subjugate them. I don't think his story is plausible." The receptionist explained to me her reasoning.

"Well, you were right. Anyway we are going to accept this quest." Eric said.

"Oh" the receptionist said while moving her hand in from her mouth. "You going to take bandit subjugation quest. I'm sorry to interrupting you trying to find information about them."

"It's okay, just like you said I don't think he found the bandit camp. But just to be sure I will visit him a little later" Eric said.

"Well, good luck then. While you at it I, how about you take this bag and find the rightful owner this will count as quest too. Maybe this can be considered C-Rank or higher." The receptionist said while trying to handing me the bag.

"Fine, I'll take it" Eric said and taking the bag.

Investigation room

* * *

Iyan's POV

_"I'm stupid" _I thought thinking about my action. _"Of course, you will get suspicious about someone who have the money when yesterday that person doesn't even have money and he said he get it from the bandits.". _

Right now, I'm in jail there's only me and the guards that present in here. _"F**, why I ended up here. I'm just wanted to become an adventurer not a criminal. I will transform into Koishi and register in other town. I will steal the guild's money for administration fee. I hope they don't have magic tool that can show that you are a criminal in this world." _I thought to myself. "Well, that can wait, for now let's sleep".

After a little while a guard comes to my cell. "Get up, there's someone who want to meet you" shouted the guard. I get up and follow the guard to a room in this room there's a few of knights and I see someone familiar.

"Is this the guys that you want to meet?" the knight said.

"Yes, he's the one" Eric said.

I tensed up _"What they want with me"_

"Relax, I come here just to ask you something" Eric said. "Did you really find the bandit camps?"

"Yes, I did I can even show it to you if you didn't believe me" I said.

"Well lucky for you, we need a guide to that place. But don't think about running away because we will watch you closely while we go there" Eric said with serious tone.

"I won't run away" I said.

"Well you heard him captain, I will take care of him if he running away" Eric said. I got a little shuddered when he said that.

"Fine, but don't kill him he could become a slave if he's not innocent" the captain knight said.

At the North gate

"So we meet again." Willes said. "We didn't catch your name last time. Can you tell us what's your name before we trying to find the bandits camp?"

"You can call Me Iyan" I responded.

"Nice to meet you Iyan's, I hope we can work together just fine" Jamilla said.

"Yeah, I hope so too" I said.

"Well let's go to the camp that you find" Eric said.

"Walking?" I ask.

"Of course, it's not that far right?" Eric responded.

"It's a little far from here. It's probably going to be afternoon when we reached it" I said.

"That far!? How do you even reach the guild that fast" Eric said.

"Well, I just flying... I mean running very fast since I got excited I will be adventurer" after I said and correct it, they seems a little bit suspicious to me.

"It's probably not that far then, just guide us there" Willes said.

"Ok" I said.

We keep following the pathway and occasionally take a break, in the early afternoon we found a clearing near the pathway. "There is it a fallen tree, this is the mark. We just need to go there and we will find their cave" I said while pointing to the top of the fallen tree.

"I know I asked you a lot about this on the way but are you sure about it?" Willes said.

"Believe me, look there's arrow in this fallen tree trunk. This is the mark that I leave since I want to take all their coins" I said.

"You were right, let rest and prepare ourselves" Eric said.

"You were not lying when you said it was far" Jamilla said. "Do you keep running from here to the kingdom?"

"Yeah, after all if they decide to go back to the camp I going to be in danger if I rest around here, right?" I responded.

"Well you were right" Jamilla said.

"If I can prove to you the bandit camp will I be declared innocent?" I asked to them.

"I'm sorry we can only prove you innocent until we found the bandits. After all that's the promise I'm made to the knight captain" Eric said

"The bandits will probably going to be there if it was really their camp" Willes said.

"Damn" I said while getting a little angry. "Because of that woman I get into prison even though I'm not stealing anything. Hmm... I mean I only steal from the bandits and my effort goes to the drain since she took all of the money" I complained.

"If it's about the money I had it here" Eric said while taking out the bag from his pocket. "Here take it"

"Are you sure? Is this bag are not expensive?" I said

"Well yours aren't that expensive, 1 C-Rank quest reward will suffice to buy that." Eric said. "That bag doesn't have a large capacity. Just look at Willes's bag capacity it enough to store a 5 wolf we hunt yesterday and it still have a space inside it".

"Well let's stop talking let's eat" Willes said.

The meal that we had is meat, I don't what kind of meat but it was delicious. After we had a meal and resting a little bit we prepared to move to the camp. But before we can even move to I can detect that a group of people are moving to our direction.

"Wait" I said to them. "I detect someone going moving to this direction. I don't know if it was the bandits going back to their camps or monster"

Willes looks surprised and said "Wow, I can't even detect them. Oh, now you was right someone really coming to our direction, let us hide".

We waiting for a little while and what we saw are the group of bandits that I attacked last night. Eric and his party are prepared to attack them. When they are get nearer to our place.

"Light Ray" After Eric said that a bright light aimed to them. They all close their eyes because of the light.

"Wind Vortex" After that Jamilla using her wind magic to group them up.

"Stone Cage" Then Willes cast a magic that make a big stone cage appear and trapped all 5 of the bandits inside it.

I got excited seeing their magic. _"I wonder if I can do that too, I probably need to turn into patchouli"_

"Well, looks like you're lucky we found the bandits. Now we can clear your name" Eric said.

Then a shout can be heard "WHAT'S MAKE YOU THINK WE ARE BANDITS! WE ARE ADVENTURER JUST LIKE YOU!". The one who said that is the bandit leader.

Willes laughing then said "We can believe it if it was them, but your face are the same as the quest".

"NO, It's probably someone else who looks like me" the bandit leader trying to give excuse.

"So can I ask what you need to prove, to completed the bandits subjugation?" I said.

"Their Corpse" Eric and Willes said, Jamilla want to say it too but from her face showing a complicated looks.

I surprise. "Can we just give them to the guards alive?"

"We can but it's very dangerous to do that, we are far away from the kingdom and we don't know what they will do in the middle of travelling" Jamilla said. From her look she probably wanting to do that but because she knows the risk she can't do that.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME! I SAID I'M NOT A BANDIT" the bandit leader said.

"You don't have to watch, if you don't want to Jamilla. We will make sure we give them a swift death" Willes said.

"Okay, I will go somewhere a little bit then" Jamilla said while preparing to leave.

Everyone in the cage are now pleaded for their life.

"NO, Wait" I said. "They all didn't have to die right? We just need the leaders only right? can we just leave the rest alive?"

"Yeah, that guys is right" Everyone in the cage said.

"Do you listen to what Jamilla said there's too much risk to leave them alive" Eric said.

"Yes, but there's benefit to keep them alive we can make them show their camp. Since we are probably going to camp in the middle of forest why not taking a camp in their hideout. It's much safer there and we can make them guards us" I give my reason to them

"While your reasoning is right, we can't make them guards us when we sleep. They probably will kill us when given chance." Willes said.

"NO WE WON'T" Every bandits except the leader inside the cage said.

"How about let them prove themselves that they won't do that by make them kill the leader" I said.

"Well I can trust them a little if that happen" Willes said

Every bandit inside the cave looks at each other and then points their weapon to the leader.

"WHAT! You bastard dare to betray me. I will be the one who kill all of you" the bandit leader said that. Before he can prepare himself everyone had start their attack and he got stabbed since there's only a little room to move inside the cage. "You... Bastard.." with that said he didn't move anymore.

"Look they are ready to kill their leader now we can trust them right" I said.

"I agree with him can we keep them alive" Jamilla said.

Willes seems troubled by the situation.

"Fine, we will trust you guys for now but don't think to betray our trust and make regret my decision" Eric said.

The bandit looks joyful that their life now has been spared. After that Willes make the earth cage disappear. Then he opening his bag widely then shoving the leader corpse inside the bag.

"Now show us the way to your camp" Willes commanded the bandits.

The bandit then led us to their cave. After we arrived at the cave Willes and the bandit preparing for camp here. For me and Eric we going to the bandit storage room when we see the bandit storage room I'm getting surprised. There's nothing in this storage room anymore.

* * *

In the Night

"You guys seem not like the bandits at all" Willes said.

"It's not like we want to be bandits. We just need money and our leader said it's better to extort from someone who came around here" One of the bandits said. "We did successfully attacking a noble carriage and get a lot of money by selling the noble possessions. After that success we going to steal the money from storage area then leave the hideout. Unfortunately, our plan didn't come to fruition. The hideout get attacked by a monster and when we going back to take the money from storage room, we got captured by you. Fortunately, you guys did not decide to kill us, we still do want to get the money from storage area but I heard the storage room now empty"

Hearing their stories I feel bad to attack the bandits when they prepare to leave, So I take out 80 gold coin from the bag and said "I hope these coins that I get when the storage area is not empty can help you guys until you find another job". Their eyes now become red and their look like going to cry.

"Thank you, one day I will repay you of what you did now" one of them said to me.

"Your welcome, can you tell us what kind of monster that attack this place?" I said.

Then they tell the stories of how I attack them when I turn into Rumia. Eric, Willes and Jamilla seems seriously listening to their story. Well it can't be helped they want to beat the "Monster" after all. After we heard their story we take turn guarding the cave, Eric and Willes still have suspicions about the bandit so they both only take turn between each other. Me? I'm sleeping without keeping guard since I think the bandits and they both can be trusted about the safety.

On the road to the kingdom

"I'm sorry to get suspicious about you" Willes said.

"It's okay, I will get suspicious to about someone saying that he stealing from the bandits" I said.

"Me too, I'm sorry for getting suspicious too" Eric said. "After spending time with you, I know now you are good guys."

"Yeah, I never thought someone will give money just because a bandit told a sad story. I hope you continue to be a good person" Jamilla said while smiling.

"Am I giving them a lot of money?" I asked.

"20 Gold coins is enough for you to live for a few month and your unique clothes are probably around that much" Willes said

"No, His clothes will have a higher value seeing how smooth the silk processed it probably will end up around 100 Gold coins" Jamilla correcting Willes. "but with that condition it probably become around 50 Gold coins"

"Really, That much" I exclaimed in surprise. "I never thought I gave them a lot since I found 290 gold coins in their camp and my clothes are that expensive".

"Since you going to guilds to register then I will give you this" Eric take out a plain looking leather clothes in his bag. "Just use it so you don't look too shabby when you register and a tip, don't try to pick a fight with the receptionist girl she is strong and she is the guild master".

I look surprised when he told me that. I feel grateful to know about it right now, if not I probably going to annoy her and regret it.

"Well, this is our parting for clearing your name we will explain it to them while reporting the bandit subjugation quest and for you I hope you success registering yourself as adventurer" Eric said and with that we take different direction after we passing the gate.

Today I will make sure I will be adventurer.


	9. Chapter 7 : Wolf's den

**Author Note :  
**Thanks for everyone who read this stories, because of you guys my self-confidence boosted a little bit and I actually did it.  
I join local(national) touhou group In FB and asked them about borrowing some assets for touhou fangame that I planned to make.  
Right now, I'm still not opening my facebook again probably because still embarassed I actually did that and trying to finish this chapter.

Well, for readers too can you give me honest opinion about my writing skill. did my writing skill getting better or worse or not change?  
you can be harsh too after all the first time I actually write a chapter I think everyone will hate it and no one will read it and for other you don't have to response to other that tell me my writing are very bad. So I can get other people honest opinion.

Sorry for the long chat, I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

I'm entering the guild again, this is the third times I entering this building and this time I will make sure I will be an adventurer. As usual the adventurer guild is empty, _"does this town - kingdom security is very good? To the point that adventurer not needed"_ I thought. Then I move to the receptionist desk.

The receptionist girl smile at me "Did you break out of prison and wanting to get revenge at me?"

"No, I want to register and I hope this time you didn't call the guards on me again, please" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, so you can prove your innocent then? But still we need that 1 Gold coins for administration fee. You have that money right?" the receptionist girl said in mocking tone.

"Here 1 Gold coins for that administration fee and that's real coins I have asked someone who know so you don't have to examining that coin" I said.

"So you get that pouch back, huh" the receptionist girl said. "But, I'm sorry I still can't accept you to be adventurer".

"WHAT! WHY!?" I shouted at her.

"Well your status is too low to become adventurer and you still young so there's got to be another job other than adventurer that suit you more. Adventurer needs a strong status, after all what they facing is a monster. If they weak they will be the one who get killed by the monster instead." the receptionist responded to me professionally.

"But I want to be adventurer" I said.

The guild master sighed and asked "can you tell me your reason then?"

"I want to easily travel around the world, while still have money." I answered her.

"You can become a merchant if you want to do that" the receptionist girl said.

"I'm not good enough to do that as a merchant" I reply.

"Even thought your highest status is INT Ugh, Fine if you still want to become an adventurer I give you 2 choices." The receptionist girl said. "The first one is to beat me in duel"

"Isn't that impossible for me" I interrupted her.

"Well, it seems you are not a person who judge people by their looks, or the one who give your pouch back told you who I am." She said.

"It was the latter" I responded.

"Then let me introduce myself, my name is Lillia this branch guild master. Let's continue for the second choices you can choose and that's to clear these quests under a week" Lillia said while showing me 2 quest papers.

One of the quests is requesting the subjugation of 5 wolf monster while the other quest is requesting to gather 5 Elsia herbs. For the wolf it's will be easy since I can relying on Star ability, but gathering the Elsia herbs will be hard since I don't even know how they look like or where to find them and then I remember a group of adventurer "_Maybe they can help"_ I thought.

"I take that choice then after all it has better chance of success than the previous choice" I said.

"Well then here the quest paper in case you forgot what the quest is all about, the counting of the day will start from tomorrow. But if you can finish this today I still going to accept it, but I highly doubt that." Lillia said while handing me the quest paper.

"Before that can I ask what I must bring to proof that I kill the wolf?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you didn't have large capacity magic bag. Here take this I will lend it to you. Store the wolf corpse there. It doesn't have to have their entire limb intact I will know what monster you kill when you bring their parts" Lillia said while handing me a magic bag.

"Thanks" I said taking the magic bag then leaving the guild building. Now I am walking to the place where I got imprisoned to find Eric's party. Before I can reach the place I found them. "Lucky, I found you guys"

"Oh Iyan, what do you want from us? Are you going to ask about bandits again?" Willes said jokingly.

"No, this time I want to ask about these quests. Especially about this one, what does Elsia Herb look like?" I showed them the quest and pointing at the gathering quest.

"Oh Elsia herb, the plant have white ray florets furnished with ligule, while the disc florets are yellow." Jamilla said then looking disappointed at me. "You don't even know the term that I said right? Well it will be easier to say they look like flower with white leave and yellow thing in the middle. It can be easily found in near the river of Wolf den's west of here. If you want to see their drawing you can go the library in the western part of this kingdom".

"Haha, never thought I see someone like me in the past, I can give you tips for gathering quest just take as much similar thing as you can find especially if you bring the magic bag with you. That ways even if you wrong there's still the rest of it that probably right" Willes said.

"Well these quests she gave you are not low-ranked but both of them can be cleared easily if you go to the Wolf's den. But be careful just like the name said there's a lot of wolf there and the place are quite far away it could take 2 days on walk if you come there and back. Anyway can I ask why you want to be an adventurer?" Eric said.

When I give the reason I want to become an adventurer they persuaded me to be a merchant the same as Lillia. I give the same answer as before then after small talks I leave them and go to the library to see the drawing of Elsia Herb. After that I prepare to leave to go to Wolf's den Forest where the wolf and the herb can be found.

* * *

Late in morning, Wolf's den forest

"Eric was right, this place is far even thought I keep fly straight" I said to myself. "This is the place, right? I probably right I can detect a lot of wolf sized monster". I move to the wolf that I detect alone. When I arrive I see a wolf with gray fur this definitely is the Gray Wolf that in subjugation quest. _"Wait, I didn't bring anything to kill the wolf and it's going to take long time if I go back to the kingdom and try to find a weapon." _I thought. _"Maybe I can kill it with my hand ... No that stupid, I guess I need to transform into Youkai." _Unfortunately, I can only transform into Rumia or Koishi. I think a little bit then decided to transform into Koishi. "Transform Koishi, Yes". After I transform into Koishi, Somehow right now I'm hugging and petting the wolf and the wolf look enjoyed it. _"I wonder what happen but this is made me easier to kill it" _I thought but my mouth replying "No, bad person." myself said while pouting "Sister said to take care of the pet not to kill it".

"_What, I can't control my body." _I said. "This wolf fur very comfy I want to sleep in it" my mouth said.

"_Is Koishi take over my body?! I can't turn to myself even I thought in keep thinking of turn back_"

While thinking that, I can feel my body now trying to sleep in the now curled up wolf and the wolf doesn't look like protesting and then I asleep.

"_Maybe I can turn back now? Still can't. It's weird to can only see but can't move your body"_ after thinking that it made me remember the first time I transform into Rumia I can't remove the darkness and can't turn back. _"I wonder what make me can't turn back? Is it because my ability is active? I don't think that is the case since I can turn back easily when I transform into Koishi. Or probably there's some condition that I don't know that need to be fulfilled if I want turn back. Oh I can turn back now, let's turn back." _ When I turn back the time is afternoon, I see the wolf is standing up and growling to the direction in front of me. I active Star ability then I detect 6 wolf coming here and one of them have size bigger than the other. "Is this wolf trespassing into other territories?" I said to myself. "Well, at least this is convenient for me since I will feel bad to kill this wolf. I will kill the one that will come" "Transform Rumia, Yes". As usual I feel I lost all my senses when I transform, then when I can feel again mean I have transformed. The wolf looks at me then look back to threat in front of it.

"_I wonder why the wolf not attacks me when I transform back"_ I thought. "Well, No use thinking about that now let's charge ahead".

I sprint ahead then see the pack of wolf that I detect then I rammed my body into the one of the wolf that charge into me. The wolf that I rammed flies off and hit a tree. "_I wonder is that enough to kill it"_ the rest of the Wolf looked at me warily. The big wolf then barking, after that 3 of the wolf running past me and there's only the big Wolf and one other wolf that facing me. _"That wolf probably thinking wants to deal both of the intruders at once"._ After that the big wolf howling very loudly, then running toward me, the big wolf open it mouth trying to bite me. I avoid the bite, the other wolf moving from the side trying to do the same but I smacked the wolf's face. "Tch, not enough" I said. Now, the big wolf howls again. Every time the big Wolf howls my body shivered. The big wolf trying to bite again but this time it was moving faster. "Huh... I don't feel a thing" I said. The big wolf manages to bite my arm and right now trying to bite harder. Seeing me unfazed the big wolf now holds my arm and shake me in the air. "Hey stop...stop..." I said. But the big wolf keeps doing it. I use the darkness and managed to make the big wolf surprised and opening his mouth. I got thrown off to air then I punch downward toward where I think the wolf is and heard bone cracking sound. I made the darkness go away then see that the big wolf body bended. "That's got to be hurt, A lot."I stated the obvious. "Oh yeah, where's the other wolf?"

I saw the other wolf running away probably because I killed their leader. "Damn I need 5 of them. Oh well ... wait I just remember 3 of them attacking the wolf that I found before". After that I run back to the wolf. I surprised by the situation that I found, all the 3 wolfs that past me are dead their body tattered and the wolf that I initially want to kill nowhere to be found but there's a slightly bigger white furred wolf in its place. "Did that wolf kill all of them and evolved" I said. The wolf look at me then leaving, "I wonder if this still counts to the quest since this was about subjugation. Meh... whatever with these 3 corpse and 2 wolfs that I kill it's enough". With that I collected their corpse in the magic bag. "Now let's go to the river. Is what I want to do but I better find shelter and rest first".

* * *

Next morning, at the river, Iyan's POV

"Well, I see a lot of herbs that look like the same description and drawing but I don't know which one it is, Ugh.. if only I have appraisal skill it will be easier to pick the right one" I complained. "Hm... Wait if I recall correctly Rinnosuke can identify thing. Let's see if I can unlock him".

Rinnosuke  
Rinnosuke is a Half-human Half-youkai and store owner of Kourindo. He has ability to know name and purpose of objects by identifying it. He likes to collect unique items.  
Unlock condition :  
\- Unlock 10 items in Unlockable Item categories (0/10)

The unlock condition is easy. If only I can transform into Alice I will unlock the character clothes after all. I really need to unlock Alice faster now. For now, I decided to follow Willes advice and take all similar things that I found and manage to collect more than 50 of it and store it to my coin pouch. Being near the river make me remember about Nitori. I wonder what her condition of unlocking is.

Nitori  
Nitori is a kappa who can manipulate water.  
Unlock Condition :  
\- Inside a river  
\- Fear of aquatic monster (65 / 50)  
\- RP 3000

"Hey, I should have can unlock her why I can't? I wonder if it because of RP? Let's see Status Open"

Status | Unlockable Items | Unlockable Characters  
Name : **Iyan Gilder  
**Race : Human  
Level : 2  
RP : 251524  
FP : 20  
NP : 0  
MP : 270/270  
AGI : 78  
STR : 72  
MAG : 60  
INT : 120  
LUCK : 39  
PHY Def : 74  
MGC Def : 39  
Unique Skill :  
Eastern Project lvl 1

"Oh, I leveled up. Is this because of I killing the big wolf but really just 1 level? That wolf is like boss monster I should have leveling a lot" I said. "Well no use to complain I guess. But really my RP are dropped to zero what happen?" I closed my eyes and thinking. "Probably because of there's a village around here and my RP follows that village? Yeah that must be the reason". I want to see the village but right now I'm still in quest so I decided not to do that and fly my way back to the Kingdom.

* * *

Night, Wryin Kingdom

When I arrived at the Wryin Kingdom it was nighttime. As usual I activate Koishi ability and pass the guard then work my way to adventurer guild building. I want to report my completed quest today but the guild has been closed so I go to the Inn that I broke the door last time. I come and see that the Male inn receptionist seems prepare for closing. And then I asked her "Is there still a room empty?"

"I'm sorry but all the room has been rented. But if you still wanting there's still 1 room that is not rented but there's no door to that room." he responded.

"Really then I'll take that room." I said and asked him "Can I ask how much the repair for the door?"

"Why do you suddenly asked about that, Sir? Did you the one that broke it?" He said looking suspiciously. I got tensed up and trying to find a good reason. But before I can find a good reason, the Male receptionist laughing "Relax it's just a joke. The one that broke a door have a very good stealth skill that our magic item can't find him. So there's no way it you, I wonder why you tensed up thought? But if you want to really know it cost around 10 gold coins. Right now, we were waiting the repairer to come. Anyway do you really going to rent that room?"

I sighed in relief and said "Yeah, I'll rent it."

"Well the cost is 1 silver coin" he said.

"How much is 1 silver coin from copper coin?" I asked.

"It's 100 copper coins" he responded.

"Oh then here it is" I said while giving him the coins.

"Thanks you, your rooms will be in the second floor. I hope you enjoying your stay" he said.

After that I move to the second floor and go to my room. Before sleeps I transform into Koishi and check the status.

Koishi  
Race : Youkai (Satori)  
Level : 2  
MP : 1350/1350  
AGI : 110  
STR : 125  
MAG : 180  
INT : 0  
LUCK : 39  
PHY Def : 374  
MGC Def : 98

Transform Skill :  
\- Absolute Stealth MAX  
\- Flight  
\- Danmaku

Active Skill :  
\- Stealth Mastery MAX

"_Nice the level is shared this way it easier for me to grinding"_ I thought. "Let's pay the 10 gold coins before they see their detection magic tool." After I sneakily to the counter and give 10 gold coins I turn back to myself then I sleep.


	10. Chapter 8 : Becoming adventurer

**Author note :**

Thank for the reviews it make motivated and feel guilty with the lack of research before writing a chapters.  
This time I researching about writing a good dialogue and a website mention that I don't have to tag who speaking the reader will get it even if I didn't tag, as long it's not where a lot of people talking. So if you confused of who's talking what, please reviews it and so I can fix that.

This chapter are lack of touhou cast again, sorry. But I hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Adventurer guild building, Iyan's POV

"_This time for sure I will become an adventurer." _I thought to myself when arriving in front of adventurer's guild building. Usually, the situation inside of guild is always felt empty and lifeless with no adventurer inside. But today a voice of an adventurer can be heard. All of the adventurers that inside the guild are male and no single female adventurer can be seen. _"Tch, there's no female here, How I can make a harem if all of them are male!"_ When entering the guild some of them looking at me briefly then continuing what they are doing. In the receptionist counter, I see Lillia are talking with other male adventurer with a great sword sheathed on his back. When Lillia sees me moving she stops talking with the man and then her face showing the usual smile.

"Oh, you come again. Did you complete the quest?" Lillia said when I arrived at the counter. "Or are you going to give up?"

"With that little body of yours I doubt he can complete any quest" the male adventurer in front of her said.

I got annoyed by his remark, and it shows in my faces.

"What with that look? Do you want to fight, brat?" The man said.

"Stop! I don't want you to fight a civilian here."Lillia said.

"What, he is not an adventurer?" The man surprised, then he looks down to my face and said, "Look brat, if you are registering as an adventurer you better not! You will only get yourself killed by the monster."

"You best give up persuading him I warned him too, but he still insists he want to be an adventurer. So what are you doing here?"Lillia said.

"I'm here to reporting that I have cleared the quest." I said while still looking annoyed.

"Really, it's only 3 days since I gave you that quest. Then show me the proof, first take out the herbs for the gathering quest."

I take out the herb in the pouch one by one. When I'm in the middle of taking out the herb Lillia told me to stop and she looks annoyed.

"Do you still have herbs inside that pouch?" Lillia asked me.

"Uhm... yeah" I reply.

"How many left?"

"There are 20 left, is there a problem with it?"

Lillia sighed.

"This quest is actually to test you, can you at least take it seriously. There are 5 Elsia Herb in there, "She said then pointed at the stack where I put out the herbs "but most of them are not, here I thought at least, I can trust you with gathering quest."After Lillia said that she tries to calm herself down and then sighed. "Well, I hope you give me good result for the subjugation quest."

"Y-y-yes, it won't disappoint you" I said.

"Then take out the corpse," Lillia said.

I grabbed the magic bag in one of my pocket then put my hand inside it trying to grasping anything inside it. But I can't grasp anything at all.

"You don't know how to take out what you store there, right?"Lillia said.

The man that mocking me now laughing loudly and catch everyone attention.

"You are hilarious, you want to be an adventurer yet, you don't know which one is the right herb and how magic bag works."

Those who heard what he is saying are now laughing. I hang my head in shame and really want to just run away from here but I force myself to be here.

Lillia sighed and said "Say 'Storage Open' then something like your status will show up. Touch the thing that you want to take out and then said 'Release' it will spend a little mana when you do that. If you want to take all of them just said 'Release all'. The mana consumption will be the same whether you take out one by one or take all of them at once."

I followed what she said and taking the entire content of the magic bag. When I did that a magic formation appears on the ground, the magic formation size is as big as the biggest wolf that I have killed. Everyone gasped when they see the corpse of the big wolf.

"Heh not bad, brat you managed to kill great grey-wolf." The man said while looking at the big wolf corpse.

Lillia get out of the counter and examining the wolf corpse. She looked at the corpse very seriously. Then she said, "How do you kill the wolf?"

"Well, I just kill the wolf with my fi-my trap, yeah my trap" I said to her. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Hmm... no, it's not a problem for adventurer to use trap to kill the monster. Are all of them killed by your trap?" Lillia said.

"Yes" I said.

"You are lying, aren't you? These 2 wolves are receiving a blunt wound while the other 3 wolfs has a bite wound. Let me ask again did you kill all of them with your traps?" Lillia said with a threatening smile.

"Uhm.. sorry for lying!"I bowed to her. "The traps only manage to kill 2 wolves while the other 3 I got it from another wolf fight."

"You do know the quest is about subjugation right. Why did you bring the wolf that you didn't even kill and claimed it was your doing?"

"Does that mean I have to find another wolf to clear the quest?"

"You don't need to, the guild will count it as if you kill the monster as long you take the corpse from other monsters. Of course if you take it from another adventurer then it is going to be another story."

"So does that mean I will become an adventurer?"

"Yes, you just need filling your name in paper" Lillia said.

She going back to her counter then took out a paper and giving it to me.

The man beside me looks he want to protest but, Lillia glare makes him decided not to. I fill my name in the paper that she give me and turn it back to her.

"Now, please go to the booth in the second floor and touch the crystal ball inside it so we can record your status and job classes. After that come down here to get your ID." Lillia said and pointed her hand at the stair.

I go to the second floor and see there's a small blue round crystal. Since my status are going to be recorded I active all Touhou character's ability that I can activated. My status is now look like this

Status | Unlockable Items | Unlockable Characters  
Name : **Iyan Gilder  
**Race : Human  
Level : 2  
RP : 251724  
FP : 20  
NP : 0  
MP : 270  
AGI : 78  
STR : 72  
MAG : 60  
INT : 120  
LUCK : 39  
PHY Def : 74  
MGC Def : 39  
Active Skill :  
\- Stealth Mastery MAX  
\- Night Vision  
\- Dark Resistance UP  
\- Move Detection Lv5  
\- Sound Barrier Lv5  
\- Light Manipulation Lv5  
\- Teleportation Lv1  
\- Scattering Scale Lv3

Unique Skill :  
\- Eastern Project lvl 1

Just like what Lillia said I go down stairs and see that the male adventurer still there. He is tapping the desk with his hand. He stopped when he sees me going downstairs and smile at me. I'm not giving him any attention and keep moving to the counter. Lillia then gives me a card that can be fit my hand. In that card shows my name, rank and an octagonal shape on each side there's my attribute excepting RP, FP and NP. In the middle of the shape there's a web chart.

Lillia said, "Congratulations now you are adventurer. That's your adventurer ID please don't lose it, if you lose it you will need a replacement and it will cost you a single gold coins. For now you are just G-Rank adventurer and only few quest in your rank, but you can take a quest above your rank but we can decide to declined it if we think you're not suitable for the quest. You can spend mana on that card to shows people your status and skill to other people. I recommend to only show it to the one that gives you the quest and only show the skill that needed by the quest requirement. Is there any question that you want to ask?"

I shake my head. The man that waiting in front of the counter now wrap his hand around my shoulder and said, "Hey brat, since you capable to kill Great grey-wolf how about you partying with me?"

"No, I'm not searching for party." I said.

The man releases his hand on me.

"Your lost then, I see you potential and want to train you. But if you don't want then I won't force you. My name is James if you decided to change your mind just ask the adventurer around here about me."

"Thanks for your offering" with that said I moved to the quest board and see the quest that posted there. On the board there's a few of paper, in top of each paper there's a header saying gathering quest and there's a number showing how much needed to clear the quest and the quest rank at the footer. I search for the quest that have subjugation quest header but found none. Beside the quest board there is another board that filled with only monster drawing,their name and rank. there's a list of monster part below their name and the price of it.

Since I can't find any subjugation quest, I move back to the counter. The man that mocked me is not there anymore.

"What is that board over there is about?" I asked Lillia while my hand pointing to the boards.

"Oh, that board is hunting board. You better check that board when you going to sell monster part to use because the guild only pay what placed in there."

"I guess that the reason why you didn't give anything when receiving that wolf corpse, Huh?"

I lifted my head and thinking. Then I ask, "Do you know a place where I can buy a weapon?"

"There is a weapon store at the western section of this kingdom. If you are going to hunt a monster then I advise you not hunting at the east gate area since you can unintentionally kill someone else cattle."

I thank her then moving back to the hunting board and deciding which monster that I will hunt later at night. After deciding I leaving the guild and going to the western area to buy a weapon.

* * *

At the weapon store.

Inside this building there are various weapon are displayed. Most of the weapon that displayed is sword or great sword. Sword is popular on every novel that I read, but what I want is not sword related weapon. I browse the store a little bit, when I found the type of weapon I want I move to the shopkeeper.

"Hey, how much this hammer cost?" I asked the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper examining me then said. "Are you an adventurer?"

"Yes, I am an adventurer here my ID if you don't believe me" I show my ID to him.

He looks at my ID closely.

"You are going to use this hammer to kill monster?"He asked.

"Yes".

"Do you even have the strength to swing that hammer and kill the monster with that?"

He points at the hammer that I randomly pick.

"Yes" I said. _"It doesn't matter whether I can kill this hammer or not, After all it was only used for explaining the wound inflict that I will inflict to monster."_

"_I want to tell you him with his strength he won't kill any monster. But that face shows me he won't listen to anything I say" _the weapon shopkeeper thought.

"It cost 5 gold coins"

I took the coin pouch and take out 5 gold coins. "Here."

"Good luck, with your hunt."

The shopkeeper face looks sad when he said that, I wonder why. Now that I got an excuse for any blow that I inflict to the monster it's time for me to raise my level and spread more rumor about youkai.


	11. Chapter 9 : Rumia's battle

**Author note:**

It seems after my shyness gone my laziness is taking over. Damn it, this is why I hate myself.  
That's why sorry this chapter took a long time.

Then again the battle scene is hard to write, I guess that's why a lot of people making OP character so it's easier in the battle part.  
Me? I'm still suck at battle scene cause I like to read about OP character for now. so that didn't help me at writing battle scene

anyway I hope you enjoy the stories and review it

* * *

"Still can't find them."

Right now, I'm at the grass plain west of the kingdom looking around for a monster. "They must be somewhere nearby." I keep moving around aimlessly hoping my detection skill will detect something. "Oh, found something." With that I'm running toward it. When arrived at where my detection skill shows me, there's a scattered pile of rocks around. "Is this the monster?" I move closer to one of the rock and examining it closely. I'm trying to get a response by knocking it, but nothing happened. "Well... They called Rock sheep so this must be the monster and my detection never wrong, So Transform Rumia, Yes." As usual I can't feel anything briefly.

"I can't find it." After transforming I examine my body inside out, it's not because I'm curious about Rumia's body. I just want to take out the hammer from the magic bag. "Sigh, since I can't find it, Guess I will use my fist again." I clenched my fist and then hit the monster as hard as I can. "OOOOWWWW!" I screamed then crouched while grabbing the hand that punching the monster. I'm examining my hand and it is now dyed red by the blood and probably broken too. After the hand got healed by the regeneration I stand up. "Damn it, why the hell did I punch it? Well yeah, I can make the bandit body fly and that make conceited by the power but I shouldn't have strike it that hard!" I complained to myself. "Though that monster doesn't even react with that punch? I guess my plan to kill this monster must wait until my level rose. For now, let's do plan B: Attacking human." With that said I turn back to myself and transform into Star Sapphire.

* * *

In the middle of forest at night a light of campfire can be seen. Three adventurers are surrounding it. One of the adventurers name is James. He held a great sword sheathed on his back. The claw scar on the cheek shows he is a veteran adventurer. The other one name is Milles. A large shield can be seen beside him and a sword on his hip. The third adventurer name is Seth. He has the lightest equipment than the two adventurers. A short sword is held on his hand. The situation in around the fire camp is joyful.

"As usual you cut the ape head cleanly again, James." Adventurer with iron tower shield said.

"Milles, that's something you should have expected from me. Still I can't do that without you distracting it with your skill."Adventurer with a great sword said

"James, that's something you should have expected from me." Milles said.

"Well, you both won't kill the monster if this great scout Seth not found it." Adventurer with sword said.

After that they all are laughing.

Then James is remembering something, "Do you guys remember about the adventurer that I talk with, this morning?"

"The adventurer that can't even use the magic bag?"Seth asked.

"Yeah, that one. What do you guys think about him?"James asked his party.

"He's stupid and seems underestimate adventurer job." Milles stated.

"He is weak when I'm appraising his status everything is low." Seth added. "I wonder if he has good skill?"

"Haha, well he's definitely stupid but I don't think he is weak." James said.

Seth shows a face of disbelief when James said that.

"You don't believe me. Remember he brought a great wolf corpse and he said it was killed by his trap. Think about what kind of trap that can give that kind of wound."James said

The two of them closed their eye and thinking but before they can give James answer. Seth is standing up and said, "Something is coming."

After hearing that James and Milles prepare their equipment.

"It's coming closer" Seth said.

Then they see a silhouette of the monster. Before it can even react Milles invokes his skill "Provoke, Taunt."

Then they heard a loud bang on Milles's shield. Milles is making a face of holding the pain in his hand because of it. While the other two shocked of what they seeing. A young girl with blonde hair managed to hit the shield hard and causing a blood dripping on her hand.

"Hey, attack her!" Milles said while keep blocking the girl attack.

They stopped shocked after hearing what Milles said. Seth is the first to move, he moving toward the flying girl in front of Milles's shield and slashed her leg with his dagger. He expected the dagger will hurt the girl and made her stop attacking, thought what happening is out of what he expected. Instead hurting the girl the dagger is broken. "Her skin is hard!"

Milles bashed her with his shield and made the girl thrown back a little. Seeing the distance between Milles and the girl James now the one who slashed the girl body. Instead of cutting the girl he only managed to knock her back. The girl didn't show pain even after hit by James and the blood on her hand now is healed. Then she move to continue attacking Milles

"What! Taunt effect is not gone. That mean she didn't feel anything from my attack." James exclaimed.

"Just do it... again with...everything you got.. I still can... handle her." Milles said while blocking all attack.

"Physical Enhancement, Focus, Break limit." White aura is now surrounding James's body. "Milles, I'm ready!" Milles bashed the girl again. "I will cut you now!" James slashed the girl and her body blown away.

"Did you get her?!" Milles said.

"With that attack I highly doubt she is still alive." Seth said.

"No, she is still alive. I can't cut her deep enough." James said.

Then they see the girl moving toward them.

"_Shit, my mana is empty and James attack isn't doing anything"_ Milles thought.

They prepare for her attack, but instead she asked them. "Hey, why you are attacking me? I just want something that has nice smell around here."

All of them are shocked they never thought that the girl can talk. They look at each other and nodded.

"Well, little girl is that our smell?" James said..

"No, you guys smell is awful." The girl said and put her hand on the nose.

"Ah, maybe what you smell is the monster that we kill behind us." Seth said.

"Yes, yes that's what I smell. Hey, human can you share it with me?" The girl said with hopeful face. Seeing the girl's face they drop their guard and feel guilty of what they did. After all in their eyes the little girl that in front of them are just a normal child.

"Uhm.. can you wait here, I will give you the most delicious part of it." James offered the little girl.

"Really?! Yay" The little girl jumping happily.

James moving to the ape corpse and chopping off it arm.

"Here." He said and dropped the arm near the girl.

She smiled and thanked them and flying away with the arm.

"So... what do you guys think about that girl?" James asked his party.

"Her normal punch isn't that dangerous, but her running punch is comparable to the ape monster we killed." Milles answered.

"That little girl has higher physical defense than the ape, and she can regenerate and capable to use flight without wing. She is a weird monster to me. So how about you James, what do you think?" Seth asked James back

"She shattered my pride, when I'm going all out I thought she will be cut in half or at least giving her heavy wound. Yet the only thing I can do just damaged her clothes." James said. "However her cuteness is similar to my daughter."

Milles laughed, "Well after seeing your daughter I think not only her cuteness her face is similar too."

Then their chat is sidetracked to James's daughter. They keep talking for awhile and then take turn guarding their camp.

* * *

Iyan's POV

When I'm far from them, I turn back and store the arm to the magic bag. "Damn it, why everything is not going as I planned! I just want to get a little revenge by scaring him! Why does it end up me getting beaten by them?" I grumbled. The cold air of night hitting my face made me calm down. "Sigh, Let's just go back to the Inn and sleeping." As usual when entering the gate I transform into Koishi and then headed to the Inn. Fortunately, the Inn is still open and there's a vacant room. After paying the Inn cost, I am walking to the room and sleeping.

Morning, Adventurer Guild.

Unlike yesterday, today guild situation is the usual lack of adventurer. Looking around the guild I can only found Eric's party look dejected. I'm curious of what happen but decided not going near them and continue my walk to the quest board. Upon arriving at the quest board, a frown could be seen on my face. The reason is because there are no differences between yesterday and today. There's only gathering quest and no subjugation quest can be found. Frustated by it, I decided to go to Lillia's counter.

"Are the quest board is updated?" I asked while pointing to the board.

"The board is always updated before the guild is open. Is there a problem?" Lillia asked.

"Well no, it's just there is no new quest in there."

"That's probably because there isn't new quest." She said it with a smile. "You want to do a subjugation quest, right?"

"Uhm...Uhm..."

"Even if there's a subjugation quest I doubt you can complete it. There's a lot of gathering quest in the board you can take those. After all you rank still low." She looked disappointed after seeing my face and said, "I bet you didn't want to take it because you didn't know what needed in all of the quest, right?"

I smile awkwardly.

"Sigh, for now how about you read a book about herbs so you can do gathering quest or you can read about monster's characteristic. I bet you don't even know what the monster that you will hunt can do right."

I got ashamed because of that and turn around to go back at quest board. When I'm going to move from Lillia's counter there's three adventurers going inside the building with two of them are carrying a large ape corpse.

"_Oh, those three have comeback they probably going to report what happen last night."_ I thought then decided to hear what they're going to say.

When they arrive at the counter James let out a monster head inside the magic bag and said, "Lillia, Here's the usual."

Lillia observe the monster head in front of her then the corpse where the two adventurers drop it. Then she said, "Hmm, Where's the other hand? It's rare for you guys not bring all the monster part."

"We have a report for that." James responded. "We're getting attacked by a demon child." Then they are telling their point of view of battle with me last night and Seth is giving my current status to Lillia.

"That's all, unfortunately my appraisal level is still low so I can't see the skill that make her skin tough." Seth said.

"Thanks for the reports now it seems I need to raise the rank of the quest." Lillia said and then she is taking something under her desk. "Here's 500 Silver the payment for the info."

James then took the pouch from Lillia with a smile then said, "Thanks, with this we can rest for a while now."

"Wait, you get paid by just giving the info about the new monster." I exclaimed. "Then I want to report something too."

James's party and Lillia look at me now. Then Lillia said, "What do you want to report about the monster?"

I'm closing my eyes thinking what info that I can share without looking suspicious. "Yeah, I remember now when I'm going to hunt in the forest and it's at afternoon, I saw a weird dark ball so I observed it from far."

"The dark ball is the monster?" Lillia interrupted.

"Well, I'm going there. When it's getting dark the dark ball is shrink then I saw the same monster as they are. So I think the monster is sleeping at day and active at night"

"You are not lying, right?" Lillia asked

"No, what I tell is the truth I see it with my own eyes." I responded and pointing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you since you lying about the wolf kill. So sorry I can't give you money." Lillia said.

"No, what he said is the truth." The voice behind me said. I got surprised and turning around to see that the voice source is Eric. "What they see is probably the same monster that we attacked when our party escorting the merchant."

"Well, if you say so then his info probably the truth." Lillia said and then she is looking at me. "Here's 10 Silver Coin for it."

"Only this much?" I asked.

"You can only give a little info about the monster so this much is what I can give to you. If you don't want it then I'll take it back." Lillia said.

"No, No, No, I will take it, Thanks."

I take the coins in Lillia's hand and then she smile. After putting the coins inside the pouch James asked to me, "Hey brat, what did you do when you see the monster?"

"Run, of course since I have a bad feeling about the monster." I said while looking annoyed since I can't tell him that I fight it.

James responded with a laugh then said, "As I thought, but still that is the best decision you made. Don't be ashamed of what you did, being an adventurer it means we risk our lives but that doesn't mean you should throw your life away." Then he patted my shoulder. "See you later, brat."

I was shocked by what he said.

"Never thought he cares about you right?" Lillia said.

"Yeah, I'm not expected that." I said.

"He actually cares about you, no, he care about everyone around here. He doesn't want you to make a same mistake as him. You see his scar happen because he overconfident and try to fight this monster" Lillia patting the ape's head. "So are you going to hunt or learn about the monster first?"

"Ahaha so, did you know any good place for me to learn about monster?" I asked.

"Nice answer. You could read the books in the left corner it's telling all you need to know about the surrounding monster." She said with and pointing to the book.

"While you're at it can you give me the location where you find the monster?" Eric asked me.

After telling Eric I found Rumia's around the west gate area. I move to read guild book.

* * *

"So that's sheep have physical resistance at night." I said to myself after reading the book.

Right now I'm transforming into Star and flying to wolf's den forest trying to level up. After learning the rock sheep ability and their part is easily spoiled if they took too much damage it made me reconsider too kill it. I try to find another monster around here, so I transform into Star but I can only detect sheep monsters and adventurers. With that reason I'm deciding to hunt at the Wolf's den forest since there's a lot of monster there. When I'm arrived at wolf's den forest I turn back to myself and activate all the skill that can be activated. After activating the skill I take out the hammer from magic bag and preparing to grind my level here.

When hunting I can't relying on my transformation since it have a side effect of making me don't want to kill the monster or can't see anything. Because of that, it's hard to kill a monster especially the part where I needed to swing the hammer hard enough to kill it. Not only that, the distance between monster are quite far and they rarely staying in one place means I need to move to them and somehow still have enough strength to beat it with the hammer. I try over and over again to kill them but they either moved fast or I'm too tired running to their place.

"That's it I give up." I said and drop the hammer. "I will wait until night and kill them with Rumia." With that I decided to find a safe place. I'm walking around and searching for a place where there's not a lot of monster. I'm exploring the forest without care about getting lost and found a cave entrance. My detection skill is only detecting a few monsters. The inside of the cave is supposedly dark but to me it's like a light illuminate the entire cave since I have Night Vision skill and it look like there's still a long passage to go deeper to the cave. But since I only need to rest, I stay near the cave entrance. After sitting down I take out the food that stored inside the magic bag.

"I wonder how this bread tasted like." I said then grabbed the bread and bite it. "Ugh..It's hard." After that I try to chew and taste it. "As expected it taste bad." I remarked after swallow the bread. "Sigh, here I hope those novel are wrong about food taste since I can't cook. Then again I'm buying cheap bread. Though I wonder why I rarely hungry it's because of the racial trait too?" I asked myself "Ah, whatever as long it's convenient too me I won't think much." I sighed and looking up. "I want a party." I muttered. "This kingdom doesn't feel like a starting village at all. There's no goblin or slime or something that I can easily kill and worst of all there's no girl adventurer. If only..." I scratched my head and stop daydreaming. "I better stop daydreaming. They won't partying with me if I'm still weak. I should hurry and unlock most of the characters." Then I tried to find a comfortable place to sleep.

The forest situation tonight is different than usual. The forest is quiet and calm yet it's giving a creepy vibe. If someone is walking around the deep forest they will find a corpse of different monsters scattered around. If the corpse inspected closely they all have the same wound that something hit them on top them. When one look to the sky, a figure of a child can be seen flying while wielding a hammer on it hand. Sometime the child will descend and a sound of sickening crack can be heard before the sound of a hammer hitting the ground. After that is happening a new corpse will be added in the forest. Then the child will ascend to the sky again and what happen before will be repeated over and over again.

I laughed like a maniac. "Killing monster while transforming and using hammer is much easier than when I am not." Then putting down the hammer and counting with my hand to count how many monsters I killed tonight. "Let's see I kill 3 Great grey wolfs, 10 Grey wolfs, 5 deer monsters and 3 bear monsters. I am killing a lot tonight! I should've level up now let's see, Status Open."

Status | Unlockable Items | Unlockable Characters  
Name : **Iyan Gilder  
**Race : Human  
Level : 5  
RP : 256524  
FP : 800  
NP : 0  
MP : 350  
AGI : 97  
STR : 81  
MAG : 120  
INT : 150  
LUCK : 39  
PHY Def : 134  
MGC Def : 49

Unique Skill :  
Eastern Project lvl 1

"What! That's it! My level only raised 3 Level! Even though I kill a lot of monster, they're not small fry too, WHY ONLY 3 LEVEL!" I complained. "Then how many item points did I get?"

Item Points : 265

"I have 150 points left before, so I get 115 Points. Well I get a lot I guess?" then I equip my hammer again. "Ah well, I will let out all my frustration to this monster that keep following me."

I can hear a running monster getting nearer and nearer. Then I can see the monster, it's a wolf monster with fur as white as snow and run very fast. The wolf itself is huge that his leg is bigger than me. When the monster in front of me, I need to look up to see it face and see that the wolf is not happy. He growling at me and seems very pissed off. Though I ignored it and said what I think out loud, "Is this the same wolf that I meet the first time I arrive here?"

*BARK*GRRR*

The wolf keep growling and not attacking me. _"Ugh, I really don't want to kill this wolf without him attack me first, though I wonder."_ "Can you understand me?" I asked.

The wolf is barking and nodding his head then growling again.

"So you can understand me! Hey, did you mad at me?"

The wolf is doing the same thing as before.

"It is because I killed a lot of monster?"

The wolf is responding the same as before. With the wolf confirming my question make me feel awkward and scratch my head. "So do you want me to leave this forest?"

A bark and nod is the wolf answer. I asked the wolf to show me the way to leave the forest and the wolf goes in front and leads me. I transform to Rumia so I can catch up with him and sometime trying to escape from him but each time the wolf turn around and growling at me. We keep moving until we reach the same place where I enter the forest. I want to go back to the forest but the wolf keep watching me so I decided to leave.

"Ugh, I'm still want to grinding in that forest." I let out a sigh and said, "There's no use to complain I guess and I don't want to kill that wolf. Though I wonder if I can kill the sheep now" I put my hand to my chin and thinking. "Ah well, let's just try it." With that said I move to the direction where I detect the sheep.

"With this hammer and Rumia's Strength I think I can kill this sheep. Thought I wonder why this sheep is ranked-C? Probably it's because of the physical attack resist." I remarked then I'm flying high after that I descend with the hammer. When the hammer is making contact with the sheep's rocky skin the handle is broken. I was dumbfounded with what happening, "Really, the sheep doesn't even feel anything at all. Rumia's strength right now is 163 and yet my hammer is the one that broke." I exclaimed. "Damn, they are tough. I guess the handle of the hammer need to be steel not wood if I want to crack this monster."

I feel down when that happen and planning to go back to sleep at the inn, then the rock in front of me sliced sideways and cleanly cut in half. In it I can see the red of meat and a white fur inside of it. The lump of rock that scattered around is now standing up and revealing the sheep body that hidden beneath it. Then each of them is running in the opposite direction of the sheep that got killed.

"_Uwah, they are big. Ei, it's not the time to examining the sheep -"_

"Hey, little girl over there won't you be my pet?" A voice interrupted my thought.

I turn around and see the one who said it. What I see is a woman with black leather outfit that barely cover her busty breast and her important part. Her dark violet skin is blending well with the night, if I didn't have night vision skill I probably can't see her well. _"Is she a demon, what is she doing here? And why I didn't feel anything seeing her body? Am I a gay?" _A lot of thought is swirling in my head. But I got interrupted in my thought she hit my shoulder with her whip.

"Hey, don't ignore me~" she threatened me with her wicked smile and whipped me. "You are a tough girl that attack should've blown your arm yet it's only leaving a little scratch. Kuh.. It's making me wanted you to be my pet more."

"_A scratch you say! My cloth is torn and my arm is bleeding a lot, you know!" _is what I want to retorted her but I'm too scared to tell her out loud.

"You even have regeneration too. Really, how much you want to be my special pet." The girl now is making a dangerous face. Her reaction is making my body tremble.

"_I need to run fast, this woman is very dangerous." _I thought.

"You don't have to fear me. Since you're cute I won't hurt you and I will protect you too. You are intelligent girl right. Here 'Status Open' 'Share' look I can protect you from all of the bad adventurers."

Name : **Lilim  
**Race : High Demon  
Level : 89  
MP : 5580 / 5580  
AGI : 897  
STR : 1423  
MAG : 823  
INT : 650  
LUCK : 79  
PHY Def : 798  
MGC Def : 987

I'm shocked when see her status to the point of forgetting my pain. There's a lot of skill in it but her status panel is disappear before I can read or even remember them. _"Really what the heck is she doing here!? I really, really need to run, after all what she like is Rumia not me. But I doubt I can outrun her or out fly her and my transformation will show her myself. I don't want to get hunted by her." _My face is showing a smile but my mind is keep trying to find a way to run away from her. _"Hmm.. maybe spell card will work."_ I thought and I shout. "Darkness Sign : Dark Side of the Moon" after that my body moving automatically following the spell card pattern and shooting the bullet.

When 1 of the bullet hit Lillim she is immediately using her Barrier skill _"What is that light!? My magical defense status is very high yet I can feel a burn sensation when that bullet hit Me. Thought I should show her how strong I am."_ Lillim thought. "Haha..it seem you want to play first before I can tame you" She said it with an arrogant tone then a broken sound can be heard "Tch, Barrier. Your magic can even break my barrier. How many time you will surpass my expectation. Now, I really want you to be my pet. What! Again. Double Barrier."

She keep using her barrier and I keep shooting her until the spell card time out. _"Damn it, I don't know if it hurt her or not but she using barrier mean I can hurt her with spellcard. if only she can't use that barrier the spellcard will probably hurt her enough so she can't keep up with me when I run."_

"Is that all?" She questioned me. "Then it's my turn now."

_"If spell card doesn't work how about this." _I thought and then enveloping her and me with Rumia's darkness.

"HUH, so we play hide and seek now." She happily said. "But this still my turn you know. Dark arrow." Lilim is shooting the arrow in direction of the girl. _"With that she can't run away" _She thought.

Her skill hit my leg but since I'm still being Rumia I can't feel anything. "Turn back, Transform Koishi." I said impatiently without even checking if I can even do it. Fortunately, I transform into Koishi. With that I walk to the Inn direction, somehow forgetting that my life is in danger.

"Huh, where are you?" Lilim said and look around trying to find the girl. "Ugh... I never thought you are good at hiding." Now she is flying around to find the girl unfortunately she didn't found anything. She sighed, "Next time I found her I will immediately 'Tame' her."

* * *

**Author Note :**

I said in one of the note that I easily influenced right?  
well in this chapter I ask to myself whether I still writing the same MC, thought I think I still write MC.

Since i'm bad at build up so I decide to spoil you guys a bit.  
The next touhou character that I will write is "wriggle nightbug" if you guys have an idea or knowing wriggle personality just PM me.

I do have the story planned in my head but there's still weird as long as it in my head. but probably better when I start writing. Probably.


	12. Chapter 10 : Journey and Prank

**Author Note :**

Sorry, at one point of this story it will feel rushed since I want to write about wriggle faster. So I guess I have a problem with my pacing.  
Though, what I like in any "Isekai" novel is about the world building, politic and battle in that order. and all of them are something that i'm not good at it.

Other than pacing problem, I have a bad habit of where rather using character name I use "I,You,They etc." in my mind since I know whose talking to whose so if you see that too excessively just tell in review or PM me.

now about the review. (Somehow one of the reason i want to finish this chapter is because of this).

**To guest** : about ex-rumia, I probably will put any touhou character with strong ability for fight in later chapter. though I don't know if I going to write about ex-rumia or not since i need to limit myself of how much touhou character that show up if I want this story to end.

**To Lost nuffians : **Yeah, you're right about the MC is retard since that what I intended and most of the story that happened in my mind need him to be reckless idiot to make sense for me. but "super retard" is not what I intended so if you read this could you PM me which part make him that. after all I intended to do a rewrite of previous chapters after wriggle story.

Anyway sorry for the long note I hope you enjoy the story

* * *

"Hey, did you hear the inn's ghost is back!"

"I heard it broke another door again."

"They say the ghost now is paying 20 gold coins for the door repair."

Those are the rumor that I heard on my way to Guild. Right now, I'm sitting at the guild trying to remember what happened after turning into Koishi. But no matter how hard I try to remember, I couldn't remember anything. "Why there's always a side effect when I'm transforming" I grumbled. "When I turn into Rumia at day she automatically using her ability and I can't turn back until it was night and when I turn into Koishi I can't kill any monster and sometime end up somewhere without knowing how I end up there. Though for Koishi it could be solved with transforming into Akyuu, but there's something that I rather forget in my life. Now I really wish I get a simpler cheat skill like "Skill Absorption" then I can absorb a lot of skill and become stronger and I don't have to fulfill complicated condition just to use it." I tilted my head remembering something "Wait isn't all of my classmate had Attribute Point that can be spend to get skill? Why I didn't have that too?" I complained then I'm put my head to desk and look at the quest board direction. "That board even though it's updated there's no new quest in it at all." Not long after that I saw Eric's party is coming inside the guild build looking dejected. Then they sit at the chair near me.

"As usual we can't find the demon girl." Willes said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get tired searching for her at night." Jamilla tiredly said. "Even we search in day we still can't find any dark ball."

"Sorry, I thought she will appear if we hunt at night." Eric said

"Nah, it's okay I thought that too when you talk about James encounter her at night." Willes said.

Willes then took out a pouch and looked at it for awhile then said, "Though as much as I like to fight against the girl again, our money is getting low so we can't afford to stay in this kingdom for longer period. My friend said he will going back tomorrow and need an escort again. I planned to escort him so at least we can go back for free."

"Well, I guess today our last day to try to find her." Eric said.

When they said about escort I stand up and interrupted them. "Hey guys, I heard you going to do an escort quest."

The three of them look at me and Willes said. "Oh it's Iyan, yes we going to escort someone. Do you need something?"

"Yes, can I join with you guys?" I asked them.

"You can join us but he probably won't give you any reward is that okay with you?" Willes asked me.

"Yes, I don't care about the reward. I just want to go another kingdom." I confirmed him.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Well, I can't kill monster around here easily and the quest is hard to fulfill." I answered.

"I can agree about the monster, but the quest should be easy for you rank. Unless.." Jamilla said then point her finger to me. "You don't know what is needed to fulfill it right?"

I smile awkwardly and looking away. I can see she sighed and Willes look like he will laughing, scratch that he is laughing now.

After Willes stop laughing he said, "Anyway, if you want to join us you better do whatever you need to do in this kingdom and meet us tomorrow at the guild at day. Make sure you didn't late okay, or we will leave you behind."

"Okay" I said. "Oh yeah, I heard you going to hunt the demon girl today."

"Yeah, did you have some information about her?" Eric asked me.

"Yeah, yesterday I saw her at the forest area of north gate. You better search her after the sun is set, because that's the time I saw her."

"It seems you have luck to find her, so how about hunt her together with us. You don't have to fight just be our charm to find her." Joked Willes.

"Haha..Sorry but I need to prepare for tomorrow" I said then exiting the guild.

* * *

At night at the forest near the northern gate of Wryin kingdom Eric's party is wandering around trying to find the demon girl. On top of the group there's a light ball that help them to see around the forest.

"You still not detect anything, Willes?" Eric asked.

"No, there's nothing around here."Willes responded. "I hope the demon still around here."

"This time we definitely are going to find her." Jamilla said.

"Yeah, you're right. After all this is our last chance trying to find her." Eric said.

Not for long, Willes is giving the signal to stop and said, "Something behind us."

The three of them turn around and prepare to intercept it. They can hear a sound of bush rustle and it getting louder and louder. When the sound is getting nearer Eric shoot a light ball to the direction of the sound.

"AAAGGGHHH" scream loudly by someone in front of them. They move to the source of sound and see a figure of a blonde little girl closing her eyes with both of her hand. "WHY!?" the girl scream and look at their direction. "Why every adventurer that I met is attacking me before I can explain anything to them." The girl complained.

The three of them look at each other and confused of what they should do after seeing the girl reaction. Then the girl is taking a deep breath and muttered "I'm Rumia, I need to act like Rumia."

While the girl is busy muttering, Eric took initiative to move closer and interrupted her, "You are Rumia, right?"

Rumia is stopping her muttering and answered, "Yes, I am."

"So Rumia what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to attack you." Rumia instantly replied though her eyes are wide open.

Eric astonished by her instantaneous reply but seeing the girl reaction he still curious and ask, "Why do you want to attack us?"

"Because, attacking human is youkai's job. So -" Rumia then clenched her fist in preparation to attack Eric. But before she can attack her leg are encased in stone by Willes Earth Magic.

"Wind Blade" Chanted by Jamilla.

Before the wind magic reach Rumia, she surrounding herself with her darkness trying to shield from the magic.

"AW its hurt, I forgot this darkness can't stop anything." Rumia scream unheard by the three of adventurer.

"I can feel that my magic still trapped her." Willes said.

"Should I use the Wind Magic again?" Jamilla asked.

"No, I don't think it will be effective." Eric responded. "It seems the darkness is her shield. I appraise her and she has a darkness manipulation skill at highest level."

The two of them is astonished by Eric statement.

"I know of dark magic but what is darkness manipulation skill? And that skill maxed too!" Jamilla said.

"Well, it's probably an advanced skill of darkness magic. Anyway what we are going do to about her now?" Willes asked.

"I think I will try to use my light magic again." Eric responded.

"The last time you use it to her darkness it didn't affect her at all. Are you sure this time will work" Willes said.

"Since she is screaming when I use 'illuminate' at her, so I think her weakness is Light. So this time I will my strongest light magic unlike last time since I don't have enough mana."

The two of them are remembering what happen earlier then giving a sign to let him doing it.

Eric closed his eyes then began chanting. A circle magic formation is formed at the top of darkness ball, then another layer at top of it then another. It keep increased until it goes above the tree then Eric shout "Light Judgment"[1]. A pillar of light then rained down from the magic circle to the darkness ball, because of the blinding light of the magic Jamilla and Willes close their eyes. Strangely Eric could see amidst the light and he get displeasure of the result since there's a spot of darkness inside the magic he is using.

Inside the darkness Rumia is trying to break her bounded leg, unaware of the light magic that happened.

"This earth magic is annoying." Rumia said.

She trying to brute force with her leg but the ground didn't break. She is hitting it with her fist it still didn't break.

"Damn it, if only the magic bag didn't disappear along with my clothes I could try to use the hammer." After she said that, the earth magic that held her leg is crumbling down. "Hmm it's gone now? I guess the duration is up, well since all the harm on my body has been healed too this time I will attack them."

The darkness ball that surrounding her now disappearing.

"This time is my turn to..HIIIIIII!" Rumia loudly said.

After that darkness enveloping all of them, because of that they can't see anything at all. They waiting vigilantly for her attack, yet the attack that they expected didn't come and the darkness that enveloping them is disappear.

"Ah, Ah, she run away again." A voice behind them can be heard.

They turn around and see a demon with dark violet skin. Willes and Jamilla froze up when they saw the demon. Their experience told them that the demon in front of them is not something that they can beat. While the two of them frozen Eric lunge at the demon with his sword but she stop his attack by grabbing the sword.

"How cruel of you, this is the first time we meet yet you try to kill me."

Eric trying to pull his sword back with all his strength yet the sword can't be released from her grip. Amused by what happening she release the grip on the sword, Eric lost balance but quickly adjusting himself.

Seeing how his attack easily stopped Eric click his tongue and staring at the demon "This isn't our first time meeting each other. You're the leader of monster that wiping out my village."

The demon is putting her hand on her chin and start thinking. "Hm...Which village? I can't remember you at all. I'm busy right now so could you move aside." Then she remembered something. "Oh yeah, the previous light is your magic right?" said the demon then pointing at Eric.

"Yes, it was me wh—"

Before Eric can finish what he was going to say, the demon use wind magic to blown his body and he crashed into a tree.

"That my reward because you show me where she is and a punishment because you could have killed her with that magic. Luckily she can defend herself from your magic if not." The demon is exuding a terrifying aura. "I will kill all of you."

The aura that released by the demon is making Jamilla and Willes trembled. This hopeless situation is making them remember the times when they are fighting against the transformed vampire. But worse since there's only the two of them and their savior are unconscious.

"Anyway" The demon said and stopping the aura. "You're lucky since today I want to search my pet, she really good at hide and seek that even I can't find her." The demon is then showing her jet black bat wing and making a crouched position. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Can the two of you tell that guy if he want to get revenge at me at least level up first so I can get EXP from killing him." With that said the demon fly away.

Unknown to the adventurers and the demon there's a third party that is watching what was happening from afar.

* * *

Iyan's POV ~ Guild building

Yesterday night was a disaster. My plan just want to attack them a little, get attacked and then pretend to run away, but I never thought that demon appear again. Fortunately, like the first time I can turn back and transform into Koishi. Though unlike last time, I hide and watch the battle unfold. _"That demon is probably a boss class monster."_ That was the thought that I had in my mind when watching it.

"They seem still not reported their encounter" I said while looking at the quest board. "Oh, now there's Rumia subjugation quest. Let's see..." After seeing the detail of the quest I'm smiling. Unfortunately Rumia is classified as C-Rank monster, but I'm still proud of myself since this quest is considered as B-Rank quest. "Sadly, I can't clear it."

Not for long I see Eric's party is coming inside the guild. Their face is smiling, but I know there's no way they will be feeling happy when yesterday their life is threatened or at least that what I thought. They are moving to the Guild counter without look around and then talk to Lillia.

_"They are forgetting about me aren't they?"_ I thought. So I decided to go to them "Hey guys, so when is the escort mission start?"

Willes turn around to me, "Oh..It's Iyan. They are now preparing to leave and we're now reporting to guild. Wait, I'm forgot you're going to join us to right?" Willes said.

"How mean, I'm waiting you guys at the guild since morning you know."

"Haha sorry, well since you're here let's go to where the merchant is after we done report this."

"We have received the report about the monster and to escort a merchant, so it will count it as quest." Lillia said then she handing 5 silver coins to Eric. "This is a reward for the report about "Rumia" and "Lilim". Still it's a waste you just need to do 1 more C-rank quest for your rank-up. So I decided to join you so it could count as a quest."

All of us are surprised after heard that.

Eric then said, "You don't need to do that after all the rank-up is just for me and you're the guild master of this guild right and..."

"You don't have to worry about the guild matter" Lillia Interrupted. "I have prepare my substitute for the Guild master. HEY! JAMES COME HERE!"

Then the door behind Lillia is opened then James figure can be seen. "What? You don't have to shout you know."

"He's going to be the one substituting me. I have taught him everything about guild for last three month so you don't have to worry."

Eric seems want to say something but he give up and sighed. "Well, you've prepare everything right?"

"Yep, I have prepared everything for the guild matter and getting escorted." Lillia said while showing a smile.

"Oh, so you're really are going today. Really I guess that why-, Ugh" Before James can say more Lillia elbow hit his stomach. He groaned then said, "Anyway, you can depend about the guild to me. Good luck on the journey."

* * *

Right now we're sitting inside the merchant's carriage. The journey is very uncomfortable I can feel each bump on the road and my butt is hurt. Not only the journey, the situation inside too is depressing since Eric and his team is hanging their head down looking frustrated. After some time passed Lillia hitted my side with her elbow and smiling at me when I face her. I got confused why she doing that but decided to just turned around and ignored it.

Seeing it she sighed then whispered to me, "Hey, say something you always spouting stupid thing right. This is what we need now."

I got suprised when she is coming near me but after hearing what she is whispering to me, I get annoyed. Though what she said is right this situation is not good.

"So guys, I know this is late for me to ask about this but where is our destination?"

Everyone dumbfounded at first then all of them have different reaction.

Eric keeping straight face and said, "Oh yeah, we never said our destination to you right."

Jamilla face palmed and sighed.

Willes just keep laughing and only said, "My stomach hurt."

Lillia look disappointed, "Did you even hearing the merchant conversation?"

"Oy, I said that because you told me to." I shouted at her.

"Then tell me where are we going?"

"Uh..Uh"

"We are going to Bronza kingdom." Willes Interrupted me. "Sorry to make you worry about us and thanks for what you said I got a good laugh."

"That didn't make me happy" I said.

"Anyway, you don't have to feel down about losing to that demon. After all I have read about her some years ago and she is classified as walking disaster at that time." Lillia said.

Hearing that Me, Jamilla and Willes suprised. But Eric is looking frustated.

"Well, let's stop talking about her." Lillia said then look at me. "Since we have someone who doesn't think much, let's give our opinion about the little demon girl."

"Whom are you talking about someone who doesn't think much?" I said.

Lillia then ignored me and said her opinion. Soon after her the other three are giving their opinion and then I joined in their conversation trying to exaggerate the talking. Our journey is continuing uninterrupted, until we reach a village where the merchant decided to rest here. When I see my status I got dejected since my RP now become 18, but I remind myself that I'm still lucky it didn't become 0. After resting at the inn here we are continuing our journey to Bronz kingdom. On the way there's a single Orc that show up but the Orc is easily dispatched by Lillia. We're very surprised how easily she handle it, she just stretch out her hand and the Orc is cutted into 3 pieces instantly with her wind magic. The merchant give us info that she is famous B-Rank adventurer who mainly using spear not magic. Hearing that information we get even more amazed for her.

When we arrived in the kingdom's vicinity I see an impressive white stone wall that taller than the previous kingdom. There's an iron gate with a pair of guard with full plate armor. When we near the gate there's a red haired woman wearing a breast plate stopping us. Her name is Regnis and it seems she is one of Willes team. She stopped us since she want to duel with Eric. I do want to see their battle but someone hold my collar.

"No don't go. Come with me to this guild branch and let's see if you still remember about the dungeon on the way." Lillia said.

Since I couldn't break free from her grip, I give up trying and following her. We get out from the merchant's carriage then passed the gate and show our adventurer ID. Then we walk together to the guild direction.

"So tell me about the dungeon." Lillia demanded me.

"Dungeon is a place underground with a high concentration of mana because of that it strangely bright inside it. In there a monster will appear and there's a boss room too."

"Nice answer. Then tell me about the magic stone."

"Magic stone is something that can only be found inside the monster of dungeon, they could be sold to the guild. Each monster has different quality and size for the magic stone."

"Okay, now tell me about dungeon chest."

"Sometime there's a mysterious chest placed inside the dungeon filled with item no one know who placed them but no one complaint since it's free" I told her what I remember when we discuss about dungeon in the village where we rest and added a little of my opinion.

"Well yeah, stuff that found inside the dungeon is considered as yours but you must be careful because there's some monster that could imitate the chest. Anyway, it seems we have reached the Guild's building."

The size of this guild is the same but the door of the guild is different than the last guild, this guild has wooden door that shape like in cowboy movie. Not only is the door that different the adventurer too is different, when we coming inside the place are so much livelier and there's a few female adventurer. Some of the adventurers are joyful with their team, some planned something and some look troubled by something. This made me happy since this is what I had in mind about the guild unlike a silent and quiet atmosphere they had in previous kingdom.

I'm still following Lillia's lead and we move to one of the receptionist with a cat ear. She has a face covered in yellow fur and the nose is just like cat, there's even a whisker on her face.

_"There's no doubt she is a beast men."_ I thought

She seems busy writing something. Lillia then greeted her, "Minya, long times no see."

Minya now look at Lillia, "Ah, Lillia long times no see too." she said cheerfully. "So what make you come here?" then she sees me. "Oh! Did you find yourself a boyfriend?"

"There's no way this weak and ugly man is my boyfriend." She responded with a flat voice. "He's just a new adventurer where I'm placed."

I want to retort to her insult but I don't want to attract any attention like the last time I got ridiculed by James.

"As I thought" Minya muttered. "So what reason then?"

"I just want to invite you to go to the Guild headquarter since the minimum requirement for rank-up to A-rank has been fulfilled."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Can you wait until tomorrow I need to prepare first, please" Minya said while putting her hand together.

"Well,it's okay I need to prepare for long journey too." Lillia said then she looked at me and said, "As for you I recommend to read the book in the second floor first, the book is about surrounding monster and dungeon so read that and only see the quest board after it."

After she said that, she is continue talking with what it seems her party and that make it hard for me to ask her whereabouts of beast men. So I decided to just read the book that she said at the second floor. The situation in here is not as bustle as the first floor. There are only a few people some of them either read a book or held a conversation about quest. I walk to one of the book shelf and see that all of the book is the copy of the same book, so I took one and sit on one of the chair.

The first few page of the book is about herb and where to find it so I skim through until the dungeon and its monster. It seems there are two dungeons near this kingdom and one of them is pique my interest. The first one is located east of the kingdom it's your generic beginner dungeon mostly inhabited with goblin and slime. The other one that interest me is insect dungeon that located west of the kingdom this dungeon inhabited with insect type monster. That is making me curious about Wriggle condition so I open my status and see Wriggle's condition.

Wriggle

* * *

Wriggle is a firefly that turned into Youkai. She can control any kind of insect.

Unlock condition :  
\- Near insect that live longer than their lifespan.  
\- RP 1000

Transform Effect :  
\- Insect Controller  
\- Insect Swarm  
\- Insect Summoner

"Well, that was easy." I muttered. I just need to go the insect dungeon vicinity for the first condition. But the problem is my RP after coming to this kingdom is dropped very sharply. Right now my RP is only at 18. I could use the same tactic of attacking adventurer at night with Rumia, but the number of adventurer that I saw in the guild and the possibility of the demon coming after hearing the rumor of Rumia appearance in this kingdom made me hesitated to do that. "Still I have something else in my mind to gain rumor that I want to try" I muttered.

* * *

On the west of Bronza kingdom there's exist a thick forest named Royal Bee forest. Inside of it there's a dungeon that only spawn insect type monster. Because of that this forest gains a nickname of "insect forest" by the adventurers. But that nickname will change not for long after some abnormal thing happening inside the forest.

One day a party of adventurer is talking inside the guild that they have a strange event happening to them at the forest. The conversation is about sometime they'll see one of their teammate body part is disappearing but after sometime passed its back again, when they're shocked by it a giggle can be heard near them. The next day, another rumor start this time is about their party can't hear what each other was saying. When they can hear again a giggle is the first sound that they heard. The third day, an official investigation from the guild is trying to find the source of the rumor. They concluded that there's a monster that made the illusion of losing one part of body and the hearing problem. But they couldn't find anything even with someone who has high detection skill. Though what happening to the adventurer is happening to them too and they experience both of the rumor. The next day after failed investigation, there's a new quest of investigating the forest and the forest gain a new nickname "Haunted forest" because of the giggling that can be heard is believed to be a ghost of young adventurer killed by monster.

* * *

Iyan POV

Near the insect dungeon I laughed out loud. "I never thought that will work."

All the rumor that talked inside the adventurer guild is all because of me. I use the three fairies of light ability to cause all of the strange things that happened. After using their skill I know some fact about their skill. First, their skill is having a short range except for Star radar, for that the passive ability that I got from Koishi is proved to be useful so I could go near the adventurer to use it without getting noticed. Second, the bigger the area that got affected by their ability the more mana is used each second of maintain it. Fortunately, when using Sunny ability I can use the ability long enough to make them believe the problem isn't their eyes and honestly their reaction made me giggle.

When I'm using Luna ability there's a hilarious event where two adventurers seem yelled at each other about something and ended up in fight. Then when they go back to the guild and asked what happened to them. They said they're fighting because they couldn't hear what each other say and jump to conclusion that the other is challenging to fight.

Then I heard a rumor about the guild sent some people to investigate it and that is an opportunity that I didn't miss. So I try to find information who is the one that investigating it and how they look like before they stopped their investigation. When I confirmed that it's them, I'm giving them the taste of both Sunny and Luna ability. Then the next day, I saw in the quest board a quest about investigating the forest. With that quest a lot of adventurer now talk about it and some even said that's it was an omen that strong ghost monster will appear.

"There's should be enough RP now."

After opening my status I confirmed that my RP change from 18 to 1020.

"I really wonder what make me have a lot of RP in the previous kingdom, but enough of that. Transform Wriggle. YES."

* * *

**[1] - **If you see this, it means I want to put a chant in there but it really embarassing to write about that, so I just describe what happen. If you have some idea about the chant you can PM me or in the review and I will put that chant permanently for that skill. I guess this is why some novel that I read always strive for chantless.


	13. Chapter 11 : Wriggling Wriggle

**Author note :**

Sorry for taking a long time to update, actually I want to update it a few days ago but after got sick and rested something come to my mind and I decided to do a rewrite on part of this story. What part is rewritten? well you could see at the bottom part since there's a spoiler. though not that much of spoilers but a spoiler is a spoilers.

for **Rathaloski Mozsko & ****UnconsciousFake : **thanks you for the review.

for **Derich **** : **Mwahahaha, then just as I planned, joke aside thought I don't think I could relive that trauma, so sorry.

by the way, thanks for **Derago** for PM me not to use a chant on all magic, because of that I found an excuse to one of the story part that happening in my mind.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and review or PM if you see any mistake in the story.

* * *

In the vicinity of Insect dungeon a teal-haired girl looking around trying to find out where she is now. The girl still remembered her name is Wriggle but, she feel there's something different about the forest. She thought to herself perhaps it's the air that made her think that or perhaps it's the tree but her memories are not something she could rely on, so maybe it's just her feeling. Suddenly Wriggle remembered everything that is happening before her transformation.

"Ugh, so that's what happened." Wriggle said to herself.

Wriggle look down at her clothes and feel unsatisfied. The clothes that she is wearing now are a brown woolen shirt that is too large for her and the pants is slipped and her important part could be seen if it's not covered by the shirt. She sighed since this clothes isn't what she usually wearing and not comfortable to her.

"If I remember correctly to get clothes, the human said 'Status Open'."

A status panel is showing up in front of Wriggle and made her jumped back in surprise.

Status | Item | Insect  
Race : Firefly Youkai  
Level : 5  
MP : 2015/2015  
AGI : 160  
STR : 133  
MAG : 272  
INT : 185  
LUCK : 50  
PHY Def : 453  
MGC Def : 130

Transform Skill :  
\- Insect Manipulator MAX  
\- Insect Swarm MAX  
\- Insect Summoner MAX  
\- Danmaku  
\- Flight

"That surprised me, then after said that this thing showing up," Wriggle said. "Now I touch this part of this thing."

Wriggle touched the item tab in the status panel then it change to list of items but, unlike before the transformation where there's a lot of thing that showing up, it's only showing her cloth.

"Oh, there it is my cloth, now I just need to touch it."

A bright light covering her entire body and after it died down the brown shirt is disappeared and she is instantly wearing a white shirt that perfectly fit her, black cape with red lining in the shape that look like an insect wing and a baggy blue knee-length shorts.

"Now, I have my cloth. Let's recall what did the human want when he transform into me?" She said.

She reminiscing about before her transformation is happening then a look of disgust showed in her face.

"Really, human you want to control the insect and make them fight to make you stronger. I should have expected this from a human they see us either as entertainment or pest, even though we have an important role in this world," grumbled Wriggle.

While Wriggle still grumbling an insect is flying behind her and landed on her ear. Wriggle feel something landed on her ear so she stopped her grumbling.

Then the insect that landed on her ear said, "My master wanted to meet you, could you go with me to him?"

"Wait, first of all show yourself in front of me, since I want to know what kind of insect you are."

The insect is now flying in front of Wriggle. The insect that fly in front of Wriggle is a ladybug.

"So you are a ladybug, now I want you to tell me the truth what kind is your master?"

"He is an insect."

"Why he want to meet me?"

"I don't know, I'm just told to guide you to him."

"Well, since he is an insect and wanted to meet me then I will go. You could stay on my ear and tell me the direction of your master."

The ladybug then fly back to Wriggle's ear. It then giving Wriggle the direction to where his master is reside. Following the direction, Wriggle reached a place what look like the entrance to cavern. The entrance size is slightly larger than Wriggle and the ground is smooth. Not long after entering, the entrance is buried and the cave is brightened.

"Eh, what's happened?"

"Calm down, that's what supposed to happen now we just need to keep moving straight and descend."

Even after reassured by the lady bug Wriggle still got a little anxious but, he continue to move where the ladybug told her. While on their travel, a lot of insect monsters are lurking around in the corner of the cave. When Wriggle is around the monster will stop and gaze at her. Wriggle didn't get bothered by their stare and continue to keep moving forward.

"Is it still far away?" Wriggle asked

"No, it's near." The ladybug answered.

True to the ladybug word, after walking a little further they are seeing a large light brown double door that made in stone.

When they are in front of the door the ladybug said, "My master is waiting for you inside."

After Wriggle heard it, the feeling that a lady bug rested on her ear is gone. She is looking around confused as to where the ladybug is gone. But before she can find the ladybug the double door is opened, so she decided to go inside. The inside of the room is a wide throne room with a light brown brick. The size of this room make Wriggle think that even if the Oni enlarge herself there's going to be a space for her to move around and even jumping around. Though even the room is wide, there is nothing decorating it. Only a single throne that made in stone located at the very back of this room that could be found. Sitting on it is a giant cockroach monster, but because of his body proportion it more like he standing in front of it.

"Welcome, I have been waiting for you." The cockroach said.

"Waiting for me, What for?"

"When I was doing nothing in this room, somehow I suddenly have a feeling that I want to meet someone above ground and following all her order. Unfortunately I can't get out from this room no matter how much I try. So I decided to send a bug to escort the one that made me feeling like this to here. That feeling is coming from you right?"

"That's probably because of my ability, but I never thought you could feel and affected by it. You are stronger than me right?"

"Yes I had a feeling that I'm definitely stronger than you. Even though I know this is because of your skill I will be loyal to you. So if you need any help you can come to me and I'll gladly help you."

"You said skill right? Could you tell me what it is? Before I transformed, the human have a thought he wanted to use my skill to summon a strong insect but can I even do that?"

"Transformed from human?"

"Yes, weird isn't it even though I'm a firefly youkai I'm transformed from human."

"Youkai? what is that? Though I guess I should answer your question first. Could you say 'Status Open' and then 'Share'."

"Status Open, Share."

Then the status panel is showing and could be seen by both of them. The cockroach then examined Wriggle's Status closely. He could see that she is weaker than him. That made him wonder how could he affected by her, after all his creator, the one that told him all about new information outside have told him that the dungeon monster couldn't be controlled by anyone else other than him. Yet here he is affected by a skill to the point he will rebel to his creator if commanded by her.

"So can I really summon an insect?"

Wriggle question interrupted his train of thought and made him remember, that he is still not giving her answer.

"Yes, it seems you really can summon an insect, try touching the skill name to get more information."

Then Wriggle touched the skill name and the explanation is showing up in front of status panel.

**Insect Summoner MAX  
**The user of this skill could summon any kind of insect with the cost of mana. MAX level removes the duration of the insect summoned by this skill.

**Insect Swarm MAX  
**The user of this skill could duplicate the insect that summoned with only 1/10th original cost to summon it. MAX level removes the duration of the insect summoned by this skill.

**Insect Manipulator MAX  
**The user of this skill could control any kind of insect.

"So I really can summon insect, but how do I use it?" Wriggle asked the cockroach monster.

"Hmm...Usually you just need to think about going to use the skill."

When Wriggle thought using the skill the status panel is changed. The panel now showing an image list of insects and each of them has a number on them.

"Oh, look there's a lot of insect in that thing now," Wriggle said. "So this how I summon insect I thought they will show up not just like this."

"I never knew that status panel could do that. This probably where you select one of them to summon it," The cockroach said. "It seems there are a lot of them, I wonder if I do this"

The cockroach then touched the status panel and swiped up. The image now scrolled down and showing more insects and larger number on them. Because of this he wondered how many insect listed in it and got lost on his train of thought again. Wriggle curious of what the cockroach is doing. When she is going to ask him, he looked very serious so she decided to just watch silently. The cockroach keeps browsing at the list of insects until he saw something in it.

"WHAT!" the cockroach scream.

Wriggle startled when she heard the cockroach scream.

"Ah, I'm sorry to surprise you."

"It's okay, but what make you suddenly screaming?"

"Well, I was curious of how many kind of insect in this and so I scrolled down to see all of the insects that listed here. The lower the image, the bigger the number is and the stronger the insect is. When I see myself in this I inadvertently scream." The cockroach said while pointing at one of the image.

"You mean this one." Wriggle said while touching the Image

**Gargantua Cockroach (mana 2707)  
**A huge Cockroach that has defeated many monsters and lived longer than 100 years will evolve into this monster. Quicker and had more endurance from magic and physical attack than their previous evolution.

"Yes, that is me but, the name and explanation is from the human, I wonder why. Now I look clearly not only me there's even stronger insect than me showing up."

The cockroach is touching one of the insect images, but nothing happened. After Wriggle touching the image the usual explanation box appear.

**Ancient Centipede (mana 3830)  
**A monstrous size centipede, it said that it could cover a hill with it size. The exoskeleton of this monster is very tough and capable to deflect magic. The gut of this monster is highly poisonous and theorized that this monster could use poison-based magic.

"This one has long extinct and considered a fake legend by the humans and there's many similar kind of insects in here too. If you summon even one of them not many of monster today can beat it."

"Heh, that is useful information. But how do I summon them?" Wriggle asked flatly.

Hearing how Wriggle responded, the cockroach is a little bit down. He want to tell her the legend of each of the insect. But since she is not interested he decided to just answering Wriggle question.

"How about you try to thinking about summoning one of the insect?"

Wriggle doing what he said and trying to think about summoning an insect. Then a firefly is appearing in front of her. Wriggle excited to see that the firefly that he wanted to summon is showing up.

"Well, it seems it was successful. Now can I ask you something?" the cockroach said.

"Yes, just ask." Wriggle responded.

"In the status panel Youkai is your race, but what exactly is youkai?"

"I kinda forgot what youkai is, but one of my friend said that youkai's job is to attack human. That's the only thing I could remember."

"Then we're the same, though I only attack human that coming inside this room."

"Really, you attack human too?"

"Not only me the rest of the monster inside this dungeon will attack human, how about I show you the human that now currently in here and see how all the monster react."

After that a multiple box screen appeared in the room. Each screen is showing different adventurer group. Their conversation could be heard when Wriggle is looking at one screen. Then Wriggle change where she is looking. Then she is looking at a screen that is showing 2 female adventurers and 1 male adventurer. When she is hearing their conversation, Wriggle is becoming furious.

"Hey, where are those people right now?"

"So that make you angry, If you want to meet them just go inside that the magic circle and I'll guide you to them." The cockroach said while pointing at the magic circle.

* * *

In the square room with yellow light brick three adventurers are fighting against a monster that is look like a worm with gray exoskeleton. The worm exoskeleton is in tatter revealing a pink skin underneath it. The worm is rolling to one of the female adventurer that wearing a red robe.

"Taunt." Another woman adventurer is shouting.

The worm stopped his attack then turned around to the girl that shouting it. Then he is now targeting another female adventure with his rolling attack. Since the worm rolling attack direction is straight forward it misses her when she is moving to the side. The worm stopped it rolling attack when reached the end of the room and tries to turning around again. But before it could do that an explosion magic hit the worm.

Despite get hit by the explosion magic the worm still alive, but the exoskeleton is now showing more it skin and it movement become very slow. Seeing the condition of the worm a male adventurer didn't miss the chance to slash his broadsword to the worm's exposed skin. The worm then let out a shriek and it blood gushed out. After moving wildly for a while, it stopped moving. A magic circle appeared in the room after the worm is dead, seeing it the three adventures let out a relief sigh.

"I...told...you the three of us is enough... to beat this pest." The male adventurer said while panting.

The female adventurer is trying to calm down her breath first before responding to the male adventurer.

"Yeah, you're right but still it's going to be easier if she was here, after all I can't block the attack without her guard magic." The female adventurer that wearing breastplate said.

"My explosion magic is enough," The female mage said. "We don't really need her for this kind of monster."

"Well, since you doubt both of us how about your punishment is carving the monster and get the magic stone inside it." The male adventurer said

"Ugh, fine."

She is now take out the carving knife on her hip and start carving the monster corpse. While she is carving the monster corpse, the other two is chatting with each other. But not for long they heard a scream.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The three of them turn around and look at the source of sound. What they see is a child pointing at them. The child has antennae on top of her head and it made them wary.

"Why do you teleport me far away from them?" The child said.

"Huh, so I can gather many insects before facing them? I could summon insect so why I should gather this much and I could protect myself if it's again these human."

The three of them are confused to whom she talking to, but when they heard 'gather' the two female adventurers look at the male adventurer. The male adventurer knew this mean they will let him decide what to do next. So he use 'scan' skill to see how many is really gathering since he couldn't see anything other than the child. His expression is showing fear after knowing the result of his skill.

"Leave the corpse and run to teleport magic circle, NOW!" the male commanded to his party.

They confused at first but they believe what the male said and run away to magic circle, following behind them is the male adventurer.

"Ah Wait," Wriggle said. "Grr...It's your fault they now run away before I could tell them the importance of insect."

"I'm sorry I never thought the guy could use 'scan'." The cockroach telepathically said to Wriggle.

"Well, it's fine. But could I chase them if I going to that magic circle?"

"I'm sorry again, but that magic circle couldn't be used by you. Only the party of adventurers that defeated the boss could use it."

"Ugh, then can you tell me where they gone?"

"Right now, they are outside of the dungeon. If you want to chase them I could guide you."

"Then please guide me. As for you," Wriggle pointing at one of the moth monster. "Could you make the insect that gather in here not invisible, so I could introduce them to human and what benefit if they are left alive."

Far away from Wriggle in his own room the cockroach look worried and want to say something about Wriggle plan but seeing she is in bad mood he decided not to.

"So you want meet human while you're going out, then I will tell you the fastest way out while meeting many human."

* * *

The insect dungeon as the name implies is a dungeon that one can expected to meet only insect monster. It's treated as a hunting ground for those who want to completed subjugation of insect monster. Even the guild treated this dungeon as a training ground for beginner adventurer.

In this dungeon not many strong monster shows up and its monster is very weak to fire and ice magic. It's said that the party that have a mage that can use fire and ice magic will have easy time in this dungeon and could venture the deepest part of this dungeon. The party that coming inside is always try to challenge themselves how deep they could go until their mage is running out of mana.

In this dungeon sometime an adventurer will meet an insect swarm. The swarm always consisted by the same insect group. The adventurers will said they lucky if they find a swarm consisted only weak insect monsters, since it's the efficient way to kill many insect with just one magic. But today, the swarm that always has the same group of insect is now consisted with many different kind of insect and it's currently chasing a group of adventurer.

"OY! Use stronger fire magic to that swarm." An Adventurer commanded to his companion while running away.

"Are you blind or what?! I have used my strongest magic, but there's a monster inside it that could put it out easily. Just keep running we couldn't defeat that swarm." The companion responded while trying to outrun his companion.

They keep running away from a swarm of insect monster behind them. At first it's only 2 adventurers that running away, but each time they are passed another group of adventurers the number keep increased. Before running away some of them trying to use magic at the swarm, but there's no effect on the swarm movement and number, so they decided to run away too. They keep running and running and not even trying to fight it. Some of the mage in the group is casting buff so everyone didn't get tired even if they run for a long time. Fortunately all of them are managed to exit the dungeon and none got left behind. But even when outside of the dungeon they keep running to the kingdom since they didn't feel safe, even though the insect swarm has stopped chased them when they get out from the dungeon.

At the entrance of the dungeon a lone girl is standing in front of the insect swarm.

"Sigh, I'm thankful that everyone here protecting me and getting angry on my behalf. But all of those human become scared before I could tell them the benefit of insect," Wriggle said. "Yes, I know this is the fault of the first one whom trying to burn me. But it doesn't mean everyone chasing them is a good reaction. At this rate the humans will hate insect more and will tried to exterminate all of them."

"You don't have to worry about us, after all that's what we always do and we're not afraid to be killed. If only I could get out from this room I will probably chased them too." The cockroach telepathically said to Wriggle.

"No, what I mean is the normal insect they will get undeserved hate from human because of this."

"Ah.."

"Sigh, it seems I was right to stop everyone here before you could start rampaging at human settlement. Anyway, I'm sorry but I will leave this dungeon and for everyone don't follow me. I will try to find a peaceful way to make human appreciate insect more." Wriggle said.

Wriggle then walk outside of the dungeon. The sky is bright and the sun is still up. Wriggle sighed and thought that this isn't the right time for youkai to active. So she decided to just rest somewhere and think about it later.

* * *

**Another author note :**

So this chapter will decide the rule of transformation and leveling,

for the leveling part I really need to rewrite Yukari condition since I don't want to keep track individual youkai level I will make them all the same level as the MC.

for the transformation part this is the rule that I should keep : "He won't take control any of touhou character until I said so"  
what I mean is, the touhou character will control their own body not him. he will can control the body of course until I said so (sorry, can't find another excuse). and this is reason I do a rewrite. why? at first Wriggle going to attack the adventurer that fight the worm, but then I remembered Wriggle won't kick and punch to kill you she will send many of the insect that she could control to swarm and kill you.

but then what about Rumia and Koishi? well... for Koishi the reason is she unconscious so only when she think it interesting is the time when she could control the body. for rumia... well..., I don't find anything that Rumia want in canon. in canon Rumia just wondered aimlessly at day and night. of course she will attack when she could see.

actually the transformation rule is decided at one point of the story ahead, there's one touhou character that I want to write and keep replayed in my head. Though sadly with my pace before I could even write her, real life will hit me first after all my job contract ended at june so after that month if it's not renewed or I found another job. this story will probably ended in long Hiatus. so sorry in advance.


	14. Chapter 12 : Wriggle's Service

**Author note :**

Damn me, I almost broke my promise to myself. I'm trying to release at least one chapter a month as long it's not writer block or real life hit, but because of how lazy myself is I cut one of the event in this chapter and planned it for next chapter, so I'm not breaking my promise. after all it's going to take more than a week if I added it. really i'm bad at keeping promise to myself...sorry for ranting.

**To '****A Lost Nuffians' : **Hey, you're back and thanks for the review. actually this is my plan it is easy to make character development from stupid to normal to wise and look not forced than from normal to wise to wiser. And that's why it's gonna be hard when the time I write "the old maid alliance" characters. I hope i'm not messed up too much when writing them.

**To 'Someone' : **thanks for the review. that drawback you said, actually me trying my hand on touhou character. so one day (or never) when I want to write a story in gensokyo at least i have tried it and probably going to see someone told me that not how the character is.

So if anyone want me to write a touhou character just PM me, since my planning for this story is as following :  
trying to think one of the character then searching their profile then make a story in my head around them in this world and last trying to fit the timeline.

but don't be dissapointed if I decided not to write it. since probably because their ability or i can't think the right timeline for them (ex : kisume). if that happen sorry.

and sorry for the long note and I wonder which one of you guys prefer the note on top or bottom? I hope you answer that so I can adjust it for the next chapter.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

At night a lone male adventurer is traversing through the forest trying to find a way out. A while ago, he is opened a map and tried to find a way out of the forest, but the forest is too dark for him to see the map clearly. So he decided to wandering randomly trying to find a good place to camp.

In the middle of his search he saw many flickering spots of light in the distance. Watching from afar the light is not that impressive and only made him curious about what the source of it. But as he got closer to it, his feeling changed from curiosity to amazement. What at first look like a random spot of lights now it look like the star in the sky is descended to the forest and made the forest not as dark as before.

He continued moving forward inside the lights until his detection skill picked up something. He becomes wary for it to come toward him and waited for awhile, but what got detected by him didn't move from the detected place, so he decided to investigate it. When he is approaching it, a child like figure is seen at a clearing amidst many lights.

The antennae on top on the child's head make him draw a conclusion that the child is a monster. Not for long, the child is turning its head to his location, he quickly hide behind a nearby tree before the child seen him. Or at least that what he was thought, he could sense the child now is moving to his location.

Since his hiding is known and confident enough to defend against every attack, he decided to come out of hiding and show himself.

"Aw, why you show yourself human? I want to surprise you."

The child is frowning and a look of disappointed showing in her face.

"I'm sorry to do that," He said it while smiling. "I'm Ezzil an adventurer, is my presence disturbing you?"

"Not really, actually you come at the right time. I want to ask you about something"

"And what would that be?"

"I want to know what your opinion of insect in general?"

"Did you mean the normal insect or the monster?"

"Both."

Ezzil put his hand on the chin and pretending to think. He is wondering why the child is asking that and what the answer that the child want to hear since he really don't want to fight. But nothing came to his mind so he decided to just give his honest opinion.

"If it is the normal one I don't really care about it, but the monster is something that needed to be exterminated since they are giving everyone a problem and dangerous."

"So it was better than I thought. I wonder if everyone around here has the same opinion as you."

"Around here? So you're not from here Wriggle?"

"Yes, I am not from here but how do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry, I'm using my skill to know it but can I ask what are you doing here Wriggle?"

"I want to know the opinion about insect from human around here. At first, I try to ask the insect around here but just as I thought no one know about it. Then I try to summon an insect but he didn't know too and then you came, still what are you doing here at this time?"

"Well, the truth is I'm getting lost after defeating a monster. On the middle of trying to find my way back, I saw a light and got curious. Is this light is your doing?"

"No, it was my cute insect friend doing."

"There's an insect that could do this?"

"Yes there is," Wriggle said a firefly then landed on Wriggle hand. "Just look here."

Ezzil look at the light that landed on Wriggle's hand and sure enough there's a small animal that emitting the light.

"It seems you don't know much about insect and since you're lost how about you stay here? I will teach you all about insect and I will protect you from the beast around here." Wriggle said.

"I guess it's not a bad offering, but you won't attack me in my sleep, right?"

"For now, I'm not in the mood to attack human so you can relax."

"So you will attack me if you're in the mood?"

"Well yes, but we can't stop discussing that. I will summon one of the insect and explain what benefit if you keep them alive." Wriggle said.

Then a frown is showing on Wriggle face.

"Weird, it seems I can't summon anything even though I can do it a while ago."

"Then we can't do anything about it right? I guess I'll prepare to sleep."

"No don't sleep yet, just wait here I'll bring an insect to you."

Wriggle then moving quickly and fly away from the clearing, leaving him alone. Seeing Wriggle leave, a thought to leave this place too came to his mind, but this is a good place to camp and he will never knew if he is going to find another place likes this in this forest. Since it was nighttime he decided to wait until Wriggle comeback rather than trying to find another place.

While waiting he took out something from his magic bag. The item that he took out is look like a miniature triangular tent.

He then put it on the ground and said "Enlarge".

A light surround the miniature tent and it became a normal size tent that he could sleep in it.

"Convenient item as usual, it's not a waste to splurge my money for this item. Still I wonder how the hero came up with the idea and made this."

Not for long his detection skill sense 2 new monsters coming to his direction. He is thinking maybe this is Wriggle coming back with someone but he still wary of it. Fortunately, his prediction is correct what come to his direction is Wriggle with a large centipede following behind her.

"Good you're still here, human."

"Really, I have tell you my name right. Why do you keep calling me 'human'?"

"That's not important after all I will forget it anyway. It's better to start educating you since I found many kind insects."

Wriggle start showing an insect and describing it to him. Since He wanted to keep his promise he is listening to every word that Wriggle said. Though what he thinks will only last for few minutes ended up lasting for hour and Wriggle is still not stop talking.

"Sorry, but can't we end the lesson soon?" Ezzil interrupted wriggle.

"Eh, but there's some of them that I'm still not tell you."

"I know but I'm tired and need to sleep. If we continue, I don't think I will remember anything."

"Ugh fine, you can sleep and just as promised I will protect you while you asleep."

"How about you sleep too and let the insect protect us. After all a healthy young boy like you need a good sleep."

"Boy? I'm a girl you know," Wriggle angrily said.

"Ehhh, I thought you're a boy."

Wriggle face-palmed and sighed.

"I should have told you more about the fireflies, so you could distinguish their gender. Anyway just go to sleep! I will patrol around here so you don't have to worry about anything else."

After said that Wriggle leaving him alone at the clearing and going inside the forest.

"I never thought that he is a she." Ezzil muttered.

Wriggle gender come as surprise him, but that's not the only thing that surprise him. The fact that she could summon this many fireflies is an impressive feat. He knew about the summonner class, they can summon as many monsters as their mana pool allows it but counting the fireflies made him wonder how large is Wriggle's mana. Not only that, Wriggle could control any kind of insects made him feared her since this forest is home to many insect monster and her lesson is not helping him.

His line of thought is going wild about Wriggle and what she could do. He came up with many theories and still thinking about more. But his mouth is yawning remembering him that he is exhausted and need to sleep.

"I hope she really will protect me and not kill me instead."

Then Ezzil is going inside the tent and sleep.

* * *

Ezzil is a morning and he usually woke up at this time. But because of last night lesson and thinking about Wriggle made him still asleep even when the sun is up. Though after awhile he immediately wake up and see he is swarmed by many insect. He was going to use his magic only to stop when he saw Wriggle.

"It's a success, you are waking up." Wriggle said.

"Did the insect that swarmed around me is your doing?"

"Yes," Wriggle said then stopped one of his hands that get raised. "No wait don't do that, they are not out yet. You don't want they get crushed while still inside your ear right."

Then what referred by Wriggle is got out from both of his ear. Seeing it make him broken a cold sweat.

"Uhm...So the buzzing and rustling that I heard is because of them and there's none of them left in my ear, right?"

"Yes all of them have got out," Wriggle said. "Do you think I should do this to other human and show them that insect can be useful too?"

"Please don't, I'm almost kill them with my magic. You won't want that to happen right?"

"Hm, I guess you're right. It seems I'll need to think something else later."

"Well since I'll going back to my home do you have some message to human."

After Wriggle told him her message he is leaving out of the forest and back to the kingdom.

* * *

When he is entering the adventurer guild he is becoming center of attention. After all his towering height and brawny physique is known to many adventurers inside the guild. Though what made him known is not his build but his achievement of beating a big monster only with bare hand.

He moves to his usual counter to report the guild about his completion of quests.

"Yo Ezzil you're back," Said a young man behind the counter. "If you're back, it means you did subjugate that Gigant Boar, Right?"

"Yeah Neil, I did manage to subjugate it."

Ezzil then handed one of the boar ear.

"As expected of Ezzil, Now are you going to sell the corpse?"

"No I won't sell it."

"It's rare for you to not sell it. What are you going to do it?"

"I'm going to use it as a ration for my travel to Ezalia."

"Eh! Ezalia the frontier kingdom that near the demon king's castle! That Ezalia!"

Hearing the commotion some adventurers inside is gathering near their location.

"Yes that Ezalia."

"I always knew they will ask for your strength one day. So who order you there, is it the hero or guild master?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but none of them is ordering me. I'm going there because I want to retired from being adventurer."

Everyone who heard this is shocked and let out a scream including Neil.

"Why! You're still strong and gain a lot of money with many quests it's going to be our loss if you leave. So why?"

_ "I can't tell him the reason I'm quitting is because, I want to find a girl of my preference at Ezalia." _Ezzil thought.

He trying to find a better excuse in his mind and he remembered something. "I wanted to try to use the knowledge I learn from my adventuring and going back home after all Ezalia is my hometown too."

"You could still be adventurer while in there too." Neil persuaded.

"I'm sorry, but I want to rest and in Ezalia if I'm not doing any quests, I will be ashamed."

"Oh yeah, Ezalia's adventurer is known for their hardworking. Well if that what you want I won't persuade you anymore. Anyway when you will start leaving this kingdom?"

"Probably I'm leaving tomorrow."

"That mean I can't ask you for accompany me today, for investigation about new monster."

"There's a new monster?"

"Yes there is, they say that monster could control the monster inside the insect dungeon even though it shouldn't have possible to control them, after all the legendary hero tried to do that and fail. I bet they are just making up monster since they are ashamed about losing to swarm of insect."

"Is the monster appearance like a child with an antennae on top of it head?"

"Yes it was similar with the report of the first group who sees it. Could it be you see the monster?"

"Yes and I will give you advice try not to anger her."

"Her?"

"Yeah her, she told me herself. Put that aside you really shouldn't tried to beat her inside the forest, since she really can control any kind of insect and it won't be weird if she could control the insect in dungeon."

"Do you think you could beat her?"

"If she was alone I believe I could, but if it inside the forest I will just be a food to her insect," Ezzil said. "Oh yeah I just remembered she have a message to us. 'Don't act haughty and mighty human treat us insect with respect and fear since we too have an important role in this world' or something like that."

Hearing it Neil is becoming anxious about his mission to investigate her.

"Relax you don't have to be that scared, as long as you praise the insect I bet she will let you go."

"Yeah I will do that if I see her."


	15. Chapter 13 : Insect Invasion

**Author Note :**

This time too, my writing is slower than I expected then again this time I can't blame my laziness since there's always something happening when I have the motivation and story on my head. Well I guess I shouldn't blame myself this time.

to **Ojisake : **Uhm, nice one. very nice to the point that I ashamed that I didn't think about that. thanks for that with this I could add a little twist to my story, well it won't be that much of a twist though. by the way that twist won't about reimu exorcise him out of her body, as hilarious that it would be I need him as the plot device

to **Guest : **Still thanks for the review, cause chapter 13 have the same effort as chapter 14, so let's hope this chapter I'm not forget about it.

to **UnconsciousFake : **well it's still a probability whether I will or not, after all i'm still not doing a research about touhou personality and how I write that personality.

so for each arc of the character I will ask for everyone opinion did I nail the personality that I aimed or not.

Well enough of this note, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

"Now, I can summon an Insect again!" Wriggle said.

After parting ways with Ezzil, Wriggle is sitting on a fallen tree inside the forest.

"Why I can't do it last night?" Wondered Wriggle, "Hmm...Maybe that giant cockroach will know the reason."

After said that, she moved toward to the insect dungeon or that what she wanted. She forgot where the insect dungeon was located. Wriggle wondered what she could do to get there, she could try to summon an insect and ask them but the insect never know anything. Or she could ask the insects around here, but she knew they too won't remember much. So Wriggle decided to retrace her steps after leaving the dungeon as best as she could remember.

In the middle of retracing her steps, a sweet aroma was smelled by her. The aroma smelled very good to her.

"_This smell is honey." _Wriggle thought.

Wriggle is attracted by the smell, moved toward it. When she reached the source of the smell, a honey colored liquid is smeared on a tree trunk could be seen.

"Oh, there's a tasty honey in here," Wriggle said. "Well then, let's ea—"

Before Wriggle can reach the honey her leg got ensnared and she is now hanging upside down.

"Who would've thought a trap is set up around here," Wriggle said. "Now, what should I do to get out from this position?"

Not for long 2 human is showing up in nearby area behind Wriggle get caught, one wearing full plate armor with a red sword-shaped crest on it and the other is a young man wearing brown leather armor and a wooden spear is held on his hand.

"Do you think the traps will work, Neil?" the young adventurer with spear said.

"They won't work Darit, after all it's a monster that Ezzil said will lose, so there's no way the monster is stupid enough to get trapped by a simple trap." The armored Neil said.

"You're right, though it's gonna be hilarious if that work."

Then they look to the direction of the trap and see Wriggle is hanging upside down.

"IT WORKS?!"both of them screamed.

"Oh, is that a human there? Hey, could you help me get down from here?" Wriggle asked them.

Then both of them is whispered to each other.

"Neil, is that the monster that we looking for?"

"Yeah, her feature is matched with what reported."

"Neil, do you think it is a good chance for us to just kill it rather than only scout her?"

"I do think that the best too, so go kill her."

"What! Why me? You can burn her with your magic right."

"Don't you want a reward? If I'm the one who kill her then you won't get any credits and I don't want to accidentally set the forest on fire."

"You're right, I'll do it."

Darit then charge forward and thrust his spear at Wriggle which intended to pierce through her, but the spear only managed to rip a small piece of her cloth, before snapped in half.

"OW, hey human what are you doing there!" Wriggle complained.

"Um...I want to cut the rope but it seems I miss." Darit said.

"Then aim properly and don't miss again."

"Okay, I'll try."

Darit moved towards the spear head on the ground and took it. After that he prepared to stab Wriggle again, this time he used all of his enhancement skill before charging. But like last time he didn't manage to pierce Wriggle and his weapon is thrown off from his hand.

"OW! Did you miss again?! You know what human; I have a way to come down on my own."

Then a magic circle is forming beside her and a giant praying mantis appeared on it. After it got summoned, the mantis cut the rope that make Wriggle hanging. After the rope is cut she landed on her head first. After recovered from the fall, Wriggle clear her clothes and see two holes in her clothes.

"UWA! You ruin my clothes." Wriggle screamed

"Ahaha, I'm sorry I miss!" Darit trying to play it cool.

"Next time aim better Will you!" Wriggle growled.

In response Darit just let out a dry laugh.

"Well since you're here human, did you know where I can find the giant cockroach?"

"I know," Neil go out from his hiding place and come near them. "He is probably at the insect dungeon."

"Oh really, Could you show me the way to there?"

Neil moving toward Darit and giving him an intimating look and said, "Yeah we could do it, right Darit?"

"Yeah...of course." Darit agreed intimidated by Neil.

Darit then Whispered to Neil. "Why do you agree to help her?"

"Shut up! I'm still not doing my job." Neil whispered back.

And then all of them including the insect are walking toward the dungeon.

Darit appraise Wriggle while they walking and saw her status. _"What three MAXED skills and there's a skill that I never heard of. Her defensive stat is not that high...yet, why his spear can't pierce her. Really where she is hiding until now, I never heard a monster have a three max skill and on two skill that I are never heard of." _

On the way, each time they meet an insect monster the number of their travel companion is always added. This situation made Neil and Darit uncomfortable and anxious.

While moving Wriggle asked them, "Can I ask both of you what is your opinion about insect?"

Neil knew this question would come when he met her so he quickly answered, "The insects are a creature that is more beneficial to human than other animal and it's not strange to say that human is lower than insect."

This answer should made her happy, is what Neil thought but Wriggle face is showing she is disappointed.

"I know you're lying human, there's no way a human will think that insect is higher than themselves. C'mon give me an honest opinion I promise I won't do anything bad." Wriggle said

Neil, whose lie had been found out, scratched his head and let out a weak laugh then said, "Well, if you really want my honest opinion I'll tell you. I don't really care about insects both the monster and the normal one. After all my hand is full with other things than insect."

"Then what about you?" Wriggle asked Darit.

Darit who see Neil's lies easily found out by Wriggle, decided to give whatever was on his mind.

"For me they are very annoying. They harder to kill than goblin and the one that can be killed easily is always in swarm And when killed their corpse is worthless and their magic stone just worth more 1 copper coin than the goblin magic stones and –"Darit said.

Neil smacked Darit's back and whispered to him, "Oy stop, and look behind us."

"Huh, what happen behind us?" Darit said.

When he is turning around, he saw Wriggle gritting her teeth and she looked very upset. His face turned pale after he realized that he talked too much.

"So you done talking human," Wriggle said. "To think we are just annoying to you. If you know more about them you won't said those thing!"

"Um... you won't do anything to us, right?" Neil said.

"I am upset about what you just said but I have promised I won't do anything."

Even though Wriggle said that, her expression still looked very upset and they could feel that the insect that were following were upset too. Afterward Wriggle's mood didn't getting any better and instead got worse. Both of them hoped Wriggle didn't break her promise and attack them, since they didn't have anything to defend themselves. Neil and Darit quicken their pace to reach the insect dungeon faster. Fortunately for them, after walking for a little while the dungeon entrance could be seen.

"Oh look, there's the insect dungeon." Neil said while pointing at dungeon entrance.

"You aren't lying again, Right?"

"No, this time I'm telling the truth. That is entrance to insect dungeon, but I don't know if the cockroach inside thought."

"Then why both of you stop walking?"

"Sorry, but we can't. The monster inside the dungeon always attack human on sight."

"Hmm...I guess that's what the cockroach said about the monsters inside, maybe this is the right place then."

Wriggle and the insect that followed her are moving in front of them. Then Wriggle turn around and faced them.

"Can I ask my last question to you, do both of you afraid of insect?" Wriggle asked.

If that question is asked by some else they might not hesitate to answer they aren't afraid. But when Wriggle asked the question they can't answer instantly. Their body is trembling, answered Wriggle's question.

Seeing their reaction Wriggle is satisfied. "Oh, good answer."

Wriggle turned around again and move toward the insect dungeon leaving both of them.

* * *

After Wriggle is far away they breathed a sigh of relief.

"To think I trembled in front of her, this is very humiliating." Darit said.

"Just suck it up after all we can't do anything to her. Still there are weird about her, first the clothes she's wearing is repaired and always clean, I never heard someone sell clothes enchanted with auto repair and clean around here. "

"Really, damn I'm jealous I hope I have that kind enchantment."

"Well you must prepare a lot of money if you want that," said Neil "Anyway, Another thing is her physical defense status is not that high, your spear should've stab through her."

"But in reality my spear broken," Darit said while bringing up the two parts of his spear. "Oh yeah while we're at it you will pay for the repair of the spear right?"

Neil sighed, "Yes I will take the responsibilities for the repair fee since I'm the one who told you to attack her."

"That's Neil I know! By the way why do we need to guide her here when we can lead her to random cave."

"Do you even know where the nearest cave around where we walk down?"

"Fair point – but still why redirected her to insect dungeon where there's a lot of insect that she could order."

"Did you know the king and guild master considered to destroy the insect dungeon since it is not beneficial to the kingdom. If they agree, then in two weeks there will be a quest to destroy the insect dungeon and the army will join in too. If she is staying in this dungeon then that mean we could kill her while we at it."

"Oh, tell me when that is happening I want to get my revenge at her."

"Well, you'll see it though, for now let's go back."

"Yeah, I don't want to encounter anymore of insect monster."

* * *

Like the first time Wriggle went to the insect dungeon a ladybug flew toward her and landed on her ear. The role of the ladybug is also the same, which is becoming a guide for Wriggle to the Giant cockroach's room.

"My master told me to thanks those insect for protecting you and ask you to order them go back outside because this time we will be the one protecting you."

"So they are right this is where he lived," Wriggle turn around to the insect that follows her, "You guys can go back now."

The insects obeyed Wriggle's order and leaving the insect dungeon. While the mantis that she summoned is standing there not leaving her.

"Oh, you can leave too," Wriggle said.

"My master said it's okay to let him following us since he was summoned by you."

"No, he needs to go out and live like the rest of insect even when he just summoned."

The mantis then obeyed Wriggle's order and leaving the insect dungeon.

The path taken by Wriggle is different from the path usually taken by the adventurer. After entering the dungeon, the wall on the left is crumbled and shows a secret room with teleportation circle. When Wriggle is entering the teleportation circle, she is immediately teleported to the front of the giant cockroach's room. Just like before too, the ladybug disappeared and the door opened by itself.

In the middle of the room the cockroach is sitting on the stone throne.

"Welcome back, as expected of you, it just one day and you managed to find a way to made human appreciate us more!"

"I'm still not success about that!"

"EH, I thought you come back here to report about your success."

"No! I'm here to ask you about to something."

The cockroach coughing and said, "So what do you want to ask? Do you want tips how to convince human?"

"No, it is about my summon ability. Sometime I could summon an insect and sometime I can't do you know what the cause of it?"

"It's probably because you depleted your MP."

"MP what is that?"

"Oh, you don't know. Open your status so I can explain it better."

"How do you do that?"

"You don't even remember how to open your status?"

"Well, I'm a bug after all."

"You just need to said 'Open Status' and 'Share' so I could see it too."

"Open status."

Status | Item | Insect

Race : Firefly Youkai  
Level : 5  
MP : 2005/2015  
AGI : 160  
STR : 133  
MAG : 272  
INT : 185  
LUCK : 50  
PHY Def : 453  
MGC Def : 130

Transform Skill :  
\- Insect Manipulator MAX  
\- Insect Swarm MAX  
\- Insect Summoner MAX  
\- Danmaku  
\- Flight

"Look there's MP and how much you had left," The cockroach said while pointing at MP on the status screen. "Now, try to summon an insect."

Wriggle then summon a firefly.

"Look at the status screen." The cockroach ordered.

Wriggle look at the status screen that is now showing images of insects.

"There's a number indicated below the firefly, that number is the required MP to summon it. Your MP will be reduced the same amount of that number. Now, try to summon an insect that is requiring MP that bigger than yours."

Wriggle confused by the insect, she don't know which insect is bigger than her MP. In the first place she thought number is useless thing so she throws away information about it.

The cockroach sensed Wriggle confusion scratched his head. He then swiped the image until it is on the section of insects that has larger number than Wriggle's current MP.

"Touch this insect and see what happen."

Wriggle then touched the insect image that pointed by the cockroach. When she touched a message panel shows up in front of the status panel.

"It said 'Insufficient MP' does that mean I can't summon it?" Wriggle asked.

"Yes, that's what it means, but you can summon them if your MP getting larger."

"How do I make my MP bigger?"

"You just need to level- I mean getting stronger and your MP will become larger too."

"So I need to find a way to make human exaggerating the rumor about me."

"Huh, why do you need human to exaggerated rumor about you?"

"To make myself stronger of course."

"Eh!? You won't get stronger by rumor!"

"No I need to do that, youkai get stronger by human's rumor!"

"Really!?" The Cockroach stopped and realized something. "Wait, No! If you have status panel then that means you can only get stronger by killing something!"

Wriggle gave the cockroach a doubtful look.

"Please believe me; you need to kill either human or monsters if you want to be stronger."

"Hmm...Well, since you're stronger than me then you must be right."

The cockroach feels happy when Wriggle said it. "Thanks for believing me, anyway if you want to get stronger I know a place where creatures worst than human lives."

"There's something worst than human?"

"Yes, goblin is the creature's name. They see us as target practice. They will squash us without even shred of hesitation. They are danger to human too, but the humans see them better than us to the point where they said it's better to annihilate our dungeon and their dungeon."

"Wait, did you say a human going to annihilated this place?"

"Yes, I heard it from multiple humans that entered my dungeon. Some of them even said that it would be soon."

"That's terrible!" Wriggle screamed. "I bet the human doing it because they think it is more benefit to keep that creature alive than us."

"You're right, that's why I think it's better for you to destroy their dungeon. That way, the human won't attack this place since this place will be the only dungeon around here."

"If what you said is right then let us destroy that place."

"I'm sorry but I can't leave this place. This time I'll rely on you, but you alone are not enough to destroy that place since there are a lot of them inside."

"Then what should I do?"

"Let's use your summon skill and build an army that will overwhelm them with numbers, after all insect greatest strength is their number."

"Oh, I like that idea but I don't know that much about the insect around here that could help my battle."

"For that leave it to me," Then a bottle appeared in front of the cockroach. "Here, drink this potion, it will triple- make it easier to summon many strong insect."

Wriggle received the potion and drink it, "This taste sweet, can I drink another one?"

"I give you another one after we summon many of insect."

"Oh, let's do it."

With Wriggle motivated and the cockroach happiness he could help her, the army of insect become larger than the cockroach expected.

* * *

Two male adventurers are walking toward an entrance of a cave while laughing merrily.

"We're lucky to think we found a group of 3 goblins in our way to the dungeon. With this we only need to hunt 2 more of them to complete the quest."

"Yeah, getting 2 more won't take long inside the dungeon and if we found a chest then this will be our perfect day."

"Yeah and today there won't be any weird insect swarm that will ruin our day."

Then a heavy thud is heard close to them. They instinctively hide near bush and peek to see what causing it. What they see are a pair of beetle are landed near the entrance.

"Hey, is that a giant horned beetle?"

"No way, they aren't supposed to be here and ruin our day."

"You're right. But hey at least this time you fire magic will work against them right?"

"Yeah you're right, this time I will have my revenge to that weird swarm starting with those two."

But before he could used his magic the two beetles is charging toward the inside of the cave.

"Tch, they run away before I could show them their place."

Then another thud is heard. This time they see another pair of giant horned beetles and how it shows up out of thin air. Both of are surprised by the event.

"Look there's another one be quick with your magic this time."

"Of...Course...this time they will pay."

But before he could do anything, another pair of giant horned beetles is showing up. This time their shell is yellow-colored. They are surprised again since the beetle entrance is the same as before.

"Hey, I think it is better for us to leave this place."

"So do I, let's just get the hell out of here."

And both of them are turned around and run as fast as they could toward the guild.

There was an absolute chaos and mayhem inside the dungeon where goblin and slime reside. Inside there were many cries from monsters and adventurers alike. They are attacked by various kinds of insect monsters that shows up suddenly and in large number. Some adventurer tried to fight the insect but they are overwhelmed by the number and decided to just run from the dungeon, but not all of them is fortunate enough to leave from the dungeon alive.

"All of you just use that teleport stone and leave me we can't win this!" Shouted a male adventurer.

This group of adventurer are now fighting a horde of ant that pour out from one of the dungeon passage. They visited this place with the instructor that appointed by the guild to learn about the dungeon and monster inside. They choose this dungeon since the upper part of this dungeon is less dangerous than the insect dungeon's upper part. Thought it was never cross in their mind that insect monsters will shows up in large number inside this dungeon.

Fortunately for them the passage was narrow so that only 2 ant monster that could move toward them. At first they think the ant's corpse would help them blockade the passage, but each time they killed an ant its body is gone into a particle of light.

"But you don't bring that stone with you. We don't want to leave you alone." Another male adventurer said while slashing an ant monster.

The previous person bisected another ant monster with his great sword and said, "Well this is another lesson for us always prepare for anything and don't underestimate the dungeon. Now, just leave! You need to report this to the guild; we won't be alive if we keep fighting these ants!"

"What are you saying we can do it, my mana is quite large and I could keep heal everyone in the fronts" said a female adventurer after casting heal to him.

Then a fire ball is burning multiple ants that lined up in the passage.

"And with my magic we will these ants to crisp." A female mage said.

"We will help too." The other behind them said.

They flared up seeing how each of those people could hold off the ants advance.

"You bastards, I told you to leave!" Screamed the instructor, "You guy only deadweights I can't use all of my skill if you're still here, So just leave!"

"But—"

They want to say something but quickly interrupted by the instructor.

"Just leave! These ants on my scan showed no sign of thinning. You guys will only waste your MP and die."

One of the ant slip from his attack and moving toward the people behind him. But he quickly used "Wind Slash" skill and bisected the ant. The slash is pierce the ant body and almost hit a person until it hit the dungeon's wall

"Look, I told you!" The instructor said while still fending off the ant's horde.

The group is frustrated by what he said but they know this situation is hopeless. The adventurer that hold sword could help him but they can't kill the ant as fast as him and not as skilled as him to avoid death. While the mage knew their MP will be depleted and become useless. The archer is the same as the mage when their arrow is gone, they couldn't do much. So they all decided to do what he said even they don't want it.

After they are successfully teleported out, the instructor now using all of his skill without restraint.

Wriggle now walking toward the dungeon entrance after she ordered many insects to go first. The entrance to dungeon is so vast that even when two giant beetles that have width three times larger than her can enter side by side and there's still a room for another one. Oddly the inside of dungeon is like the cave in RPG game, the ground completely leveled and the inside is bright.

"This place is full of branch." Wriggle said at another branched path.

"Yeah this place is larger than our dungeon. The humans are frequently coming here so he could harvest them." a tick said that on Wriggle's hair.

The tick actually a relaying what the cockroach at the insect dungeon is saying. Since the tick is a monster that created by the cockroach it could communicate with him from far away.

"Anyway, do you think it was excessive to protect me this much?" Wriggle said.

Wriggle is surrounded by different kind of insect. In front of her there's a giant ladybug with a size that half as the horned beetle and pink spot on its shell. It is situated in front since it has a hard exoskeleton and could use a barrier skill. Hovering over them is a moth that have wingspan as large as the giant ladybug. This moth is banes to magician since it have a passive skill that made magic disappeared in 5m radius of area around it and in the back there's a tick that have a quarter size of the giant ladybug, normally. But this time its stomach is bulging blue making it almost as the same size as the giant ladybug. This tick have the ability can give mana that it absorbs to someone else and in fact, it's used to give mana to the queen insects monster so it can use breeding skill without restraint. At the very back is another giant ladybug.

"I don't think so! In fact this is not enough!" exclaimed a tick on Wriggle's hair, "If only

"So you mean if I'm surrounded by 100 giant insects is enough for you?"

"Of course! That is what I suggest you in the first place after all."

"It will be too cramped if I surrounded by 100 of them and did you think I'm that weak and need to be protected by that much?"

"No, ugh, this is the same as the last time we talk about this. Anyway it seems the insect that I made is almost mapped the entire dungeon and I got an information that the ants have a problem with their attacks, so I think we need to help them."

"Then let's go to their location."

With that Wriggle and the insects that followed her, took the path to the location where the queen ant reside. Just a few minutes' walk, Wriggle reached a square-shaped room with nothing in it. This place was originally where the floor boss appeared, after the boss was beaten by an army of ants, it was repurposed to become a hatchery. There are two giant ticks present in this room, one for giving the absorbed mana to the queen ant and the other one for growing the children by giving them a lot of mana.

Wriggle moved toward the queen ant in the center of the room. The queen ant who saw Wriggle bowed to her.

"So queen, could you tell me what causing the problem is?" Wriggle said.

"There is one human, who continues to kill my children and stops their progress, but it won't be long before that human dies and our progress will continue again."

"A human huh, queen could you order the ants stop attacking the human?"

"As you wish, I will tell them to stop."

"Why do you want them to stop attacking the human?" the tick on Wriggle hair said.

"I just want to do my job as youkai and attacking that human," Wriggle said then pointed at one of the ant. "Lead the way to that human"

The ant queen nodded and then one giant ant is moving toward Wriggle. After that, it leads Wriggle toward the area where the human is fighting.

When Wriggle reached it, she saw a single male human with a great sword with wounds all over his body.

The man then pointing his sword at Wriggle direction and said, "Are you the leader of the ants that coming?"

"Yeah I am, you sure are strong human I heard the queen ants sent many of the ants and yet you're still alive."

"Of course, there's no way I will be beaten by a mere insect!"

Hearing his remark made Wriggle furious. "A mere insect you say! So you think we're very weak! You know what I will show you the power of mere insect, just prepare yourself."

"I'm always prepared." He said.

He held his sword and waited for Wriggle to charge at him, but even a few minute has passed Wriggle or the bug with her never come.

"What are you waiting for or are you so scared that you can't even move?"

Then he felt dizzy all of sudden, his body felt hot and he is struggle to stand up.

"My insect have bite you, but you're just not realized," Smirked Wriggle. "You human always think that the large insects are the only one that dangerous. This time I show you that even the small one can be as dangerous as the big one."

He is too confused to hear what Wriggle is saying. But he has a hunch that Wriggle is talking about how she managed to attack him without him realizing. His body now can't stand up properly and he used the sword as his support. Then after another minute passed, he is collapsed and will never wake up again.

"I'm moved, to think you will teach a human the danger of the small insect even when he is on his death door" the fleas in Wriggle's hair said.

"Somehow that doesn't even make happy. Well, anyway where do we need to go now?" Wriggle said.

"We just need to go deeper inside this dungeon and killed the boss in the deepest part and he is not that far from here."

After defeating the human they are walking toward the dungeon's boss. When they walking a lot of monster corpse lying around. Many of the corpses are slashed, bitten, and there were even a corpse that gets clubbed to death.

Then they reached a large stone door that has been opened. The inside of the room is full of insect to the point only a small round space in the middle of the room.

"So the boss will not showing up until I get inside of this room."

"Yes, as long as the summoner not going inside he won't appear, but please tell them to make the space larger or else they will immediately killed."

"Okay," Wriggle said. She then ordered the insect inside the room and some of them are going outside. "So now we are ready?"

"Yes."

Wriggle entering the room and the door behind her is closed slowly. When the door is completely closed a large magic circle is appearing and on top of it an orc with full plate armor made of steel shows up.

But the Orc not live for long, immediately after its summoned all of the insects inside attacked him.

"Hey! Wait! OW! NOOOOO! –" screamed the Orc before its turn into incomprehensible thing.

Then after the deaths of the high Orc, the dungeon light become dimmed indicating the mana in it has dissipated.

"So I guess this time we would discuss about the place where the nest of every queen is located right."

Thought rather a discussion is happening all of the insect leave the decision to Wriggle. Since there are only 3 queen type insects she decided to divide the dungeon in three parts. The red ants queen in the west area the underground part and the blue ants in the opposite side. The wasp queen is place on top of dungeon and the area around the dungeon. The other insect is tasked with securing the area since none of them can use breed skill.

"Make sure you all get along and make this place a fearsome place for human."

With that Wriggle get out of dungeon.

"With this no one is going to attack your place, right?"

"Yes, the human will definitely aim this place than my dungeon."

"OH! OH! I can feel it!" Wriggle suddenly said.

"Eh queen, what happened?"

"The human fear I can feel it, there's a lot of them too. With this much fear I think they will respect us now."

"But aren't you wanted to find a peaceful way with the human?"

"No, even with this result I think I can be satisfied."

"Then congratulation queen."

Suddenly Wriggle bow down and trying to vomit, but nothing came out from her mouth and then screamed. "WHHHYYYYYYY!?"

* * *

**Author Note :**

So Wriggle, this time. Wriggle is hard to write for me since there's she don't have a lot of screen time and there are only few fanfic and doujin that staring her as the main character. so yeah...

anyway my aim for Wriggle is prideful and forgetful, I think the prideful part i'm still fail but there's a lot of chance for me to try it on next character since there's a lot of prideful youkai in touhou.

For the invasion part when I write it my imagination go wild, it made me write a very detailed of what happening and giving a chance to different kind of insect, but...the story got to dark for my future setting and too long. So I scrapped it and back to the first thing that I thought, that is just tell about one group of adventurer and Wriggle fighting her.

And the boss part, I actually want to not write a stomp battle but, I can't find an excuse why Wriggle want to fight him alone since Akyuu said wriggle always appear with insect around, so it end up like that.

* * *

**This will deleted if I reached here again**

before I continue for next chapter, I want to rewrite earlier chapter and added 1 side chapter for infodump about dungeon. I'm sorry to do this but there's too many contradiction on my head about the future chapter. well this is the point that I want to fix :

1\. Give the MC clear aim of what he want to change to (but for this I may still be lazy and not really plan that much).  
2\. Actually using the side character, I write about them so I really should give them what they should do after all they are the one who will move the plot faster than the MC.

3\. I need to draw map, really I need to do that because this is the biggest reason of contradiction in the story inside my mind. and it's because a simple reason of I know where he would transform and the general location around them, but the connection of the story can only make sense if the place where it should have far away is close and of course the situation around them become weird since the story need the place to far away place.

oh yeah, if you get confused by number 3 relax me too, that's why i need to plan just a little bit.

btw, if you see bad grammar on Author note just ignore it, cause I rarely edited what I write here or else I won't say anything.


	16. Chapter 14 : Honey

**Author Note:**

Sorry for taking so long to update the chapter. Well the one who read my profile probably know the reason. but I will say it again here, because of corona pandemic my contract is ended sooner than I thought, so continuing this story become my last priority (even lower than playing game).

But fortunately, for me the day after tommorow I will get another job. Though this time the job is very far from my parent home, so I need to accustomed myself to far from my family. This is why I hate myself, even though I'm old enough to do that I'm still scared because I rarely going far from home. Well, let's hope nothing bad happen to me.

Oh yeah, because of that I probably going to update the story more often since I won't have unlimited internet to play game or browse the net to waste my time. And of course because of that I won't upload here and my grammar will be worse since I can't crosscheck with grammarly. So yeah...I will try my best.

Anyway, now stop talking about my life and go for the review. Luckily or not, there are not many review coming so let's talk about them. If I recall correctly, the newest from David Gumazon.

**David Gumazon : **I don't know about the gamers but I hope you won't dissapointed.

**Hey : **Yeah, sorry for making Suika appear later on the story. In my mind now, suika appear near the end so sorry about that. for the next one, I will spoil a little bit it is about three magician (Alice, Patchouli, Marisa) arc. So I hope I won't dissapoint many people since Alice, Patchouli and Marisa is always placed high at voting list.

**Levelgap : **thanks to you too, you are one of the people that inspire me to do this story.

**Saberfang Orcalodon : **Thanks for the opinion and relax I won't take it as bashing my story, let's see the point you made:

\- Slow pace : I definitely think so too. The reason is simple tho, I like to lost track about my story if it was fast pace so I decide to slow it down as to avoid making many contradiction for the future.

\- Not cheat : Yep this too. the reason is because, if he could do everything like some of the MC that I read, I won't have any story for him. So I decided to treat it like power up.

and before you guys reading I let you know, after long time not continuing or rewriting this story, made me forget how to write so the quality of the story is probably dropped than my last rewriting. but still I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Iyan that is now capable of moving Wriggle's body is very angry and disgusted, "Oh, why did I kill and eat human! Is this another side effect of this skill. Damn it, why does my skill have many side effects. If I transform into Koishi, I will move somewhere randomly, and for Rumia unless I transform at night, I can't see anything at all. Now, Wriggle is controlling my body," He paused a little bit, then looked at himself "Her own body."

The realization that he is now in Wriggle's body manages to calm him a little bit. He sighed and looked back at the dungeon entrance, "Then I guess everything that I did earlier is Wriggle's fault, not mine."

Iyan is upset that he is now has a secret that must not be known by others. At first, he is planning to tell others about his skill, so he won't have to worry about keeping a secret. After all, he doesn't want to be like those MC who stay in the shadow and only known by few people. But, after what Wriggle is doing, it's better to do that than not.

"Why can't I control Wriggle's body immediately like Rumia or Koishi?" he asked.

He wanted an answer to his question; even if it's a joke like a screen appear and answering him jokingly. But unfortunately, nothing is happening.

"I hope this only happen with Wriggle only. For now 'status open'."

Status | Unlockable Items | Insects  
Name: Wriggle Nightbug  
Race: Youkai  
Level: 15  
MP: 2345 / 2345  
AGI: 250  
STR: 213  
MAG: 582  
INT: 305  
LUCK: 50  
PHY Def: 653  
MGC Def: 180

Skill:  
\- Insect Manipulator MAX  
\- Insect Swarm MAX  
\- Insect Summoner MAX  
\- Danmaku  
\- Flight

Unique Skill:  
Eastern Project lvl 1: Return to normal ? Yes / No

"What! My level only rose by 10! Even though I am destroying this whole dungeon alone! If this is a game, my level should have risen more than this." Complained him

Then he looked at the other attribute. His feeling get a little better after seeing some attributes have high value despite the low level. After that he checked his Items Point.

To his surprise the point he managed to amass are 350210.

"Nice, with this I don't have to feel it's a waste to spend it at clothes."

Then he touched the insect tab, curious about the feeling of summoning something. The panel that appears makes him confused with the number of images in it. Not only that, the lack of information on how the size of the insect adds to his confusion.

Because of there are too many insect to chose he decided to closed both of his eyes and choose randomly. When he opened his eyes, the hand is touched at the images with the name of "Giant Illusion Beetle". As usual a panel is showing up in front of him, inside it there's an information about the beetle and a "yes/no" button.

**Giant illusion beetle**

Evolved from Illusion beetle, have size slightly larger and tougher exoskeleton. Dangerous monster that is able to use illusion skills. A person who is able to dispel illusions is a must to hunt this monster.

After confirming his choice, a magic circle is showing up in front of him. In the center of it, a beetle-shaped light is forming. After the light went out, a giant rhinoceros beetle is appearing. He was surprised by the beetle size, because it was bigger than he thought.

After that, he closed the status panel and wondered what he should do now. On his mind, it is a waste to immediately change back, especially if Wriggle took control when he transform into her again.

Then Iyan remembered a very generous cockroach at the insect dungeon. So he goes on top of the summoned beetle. After that, he ordered at one of nearby dragonfly to lead the way toward the dungeon.

* * *

The cockroach feel strange about something, usually when Wriggle met him, she was full of curiosity and admiration, but this time it was different. He could see her body is trembling like she was scared of him. Seeing this made him conclude something why Wriggle reacted to him like that.

"You must be the human she said that she transform from."

"N...No."

"Don't lie I can see it in your reaction."

"Yes." Iyan said with dejected look.

"Just as I thought, seeing how you trembled in her body is making it obvious that it wasn't her inside of that body."

"I'm sorry; I'm not very good with cockroaches. Here I thought since I'm inside Wriggle I won't fear you."

"Anyway, I know that I invite her here, but that didn't extend to you."

"I guess you really don't like me."

"Of course!" Reply the cockroach immediately. "Lucky for you, I was affected by your 'Insect Manipulator' skill. If not, I'll immediately attack you. So, what did you need from me?"

_"Damn, with how bad my first impression to him. I can't say that I want some free item. Hm...Maybe asking like that could work!"_Iyan thought.

He mimicked what Wriggle did when she ask for more potion then ask, "I wonder if you could give me some of that potion?"

The cockroach reacted with disgust by what he done. But Iyan is not good with facial reading and continues to act cutely.

"Even if you act like that, I won't give you what you want."

Despite the disgust in his tone Iyan still acting cutely, "Eh...Why?"

"Can you stop doing that in her body! Do you even know what I give to her?"

"A potion to restore mana?" Iyan answered doubtfully.

"Close enough, but that is not the only effect it gives. It makes maximum mana increased by three times and gives mana regeneration too," The cockroach saw Wriggle look happy hearing his explanation. "You look happy, do you know that potion's name is 'Fairy's Tear' it could only be produced by making a fairy cry and those who own it will be hunted by many people who want it."

Hearing what the cockroach told him made him realized how dangerous to have that potion.

"But, if you want to get a better and safer potion, I recommend you to get a royal honey in the royal beehive at northwest of here."

"I guess, I will go there and get that," Then he looks at the cockroach and continues to act the same as before. "Anyway, you won't give anything at all?"

"Stop that! You won't get anything from me. Just leave."

"Tch! So that doesn't work. Fine, I will leave and take the honey from the bees."

Iyan then turn around and walking toward the teleportation circle.

"Oh, before you leave, I suggest you leave this kingdom."

Iyan stop walking and turn around "Why?"

"The summoned insects will recognize you, even if you go back to yourself. The seasoned adventurer will immediately know that it is your insect by how they behave around you. So I give you advice to leave this kingdom, knowing that we summoned many insect."

"How do you know about that? I mean you can't leave this room, right?"

"Well, I know this from my master. He will come at us dungeon master to give information about the outside situation and order us what should we do. He has told us a story about a shape shifter who could summon monster. So I think your situation is the same as that shape shifter."

"You as the dungeon have a master, I wonder who it is?" He asked, but he immediately talking again before the cockroach can give him and answer "No wait, don't tell me, I don't want to start a story arc about finding him accidentally and fight with him. Still why, do you need to warn me about this? It seems you are care about me right?"

"Well no, I don't care about you. I'm saying this knowing she will die if you are getting killed, right? So please don't die until I find a way to separate you and her. And after that, I can personally end you if she wants to."

Iyan frowned; He is hoping the reason because the cockroach is care about him. That way, he can request a free item while claiming that it is for self defense. But since, that is not the reason, he turn around and continue to the magic circle.

* * *

Iyan, which is now on top of the beetle, is flying toward the beehive mentioned by the cockroach. Along the way, he is feeling upset because of what happened earlier inside the dungeon. He is hoping to get free items from the cockroach, but ending up with nothing at his hand is pretty annoying. Though, the information from the cockroach is quite valuable and that information is making him going to the beehive instead of turning back from Wriggle to himself.

On the way to the beehive, at the clearing of the forest, he saw a many tent. Outside of it, many people are gathering at the campfire located in the middle of the camp. Some of them are wearing similar full plate armor.

_"They must be the kingdom's army what are they doing here?"_ I thought. "Oops, someone saw me better make haste to the beehives."

Then I ordered the beetles and dragonflies to fly faster.

"It should be around here."

Then I saw a strange construction that engulfing several tree trunks. There are several hexagonal holes on it, which is slightly smaller than the beetle that I'm riding on.

"Oh, that must be it."

When I am nearing the beehive, a swarm of dozens of giant bee is getting out from the hole. That made me slightly nervous since they have a size only slightly smaller than what I ride now. I am scared that maybe they are not affected by my skill. Fortunately for me, that is not the case.

After the bees getting close, they are staring at me. Somehow, I understand that the bees are paying respect to me even though they didn't say anything. After that, they are giving me a sign to follow them.

So I get off from the beetle since it won't fit the hole where the bees are leading me.

_"Weird, I can understand them but still afraid of that cockroach. I wonder how much did I get infected by Wriggle"_

After exiting on the opposite of the hole, I'm now at the inside of the hive. Inside it, multiple large honeycombs hanging horizontally to the top of the hive construct. The honeycomb is filled with a strange red liquid.

_"That is honey, right? Then again, I heard the color of the honey is changing depend on the flower where they get the nectar. I wonder what kind of flower they get the nectar from?" _

Not long after following the bees, they turned to me and giving a signal that I have reached the destination. Then they left me with a bee that was twice the size of the other bee in the hive.

Then the queen bee is starting to talk, "Welcome to my hive, to what do I owe the pleasure to be visited by you?"

"When I'm flying around here, I smell something sweet, so I decided to see the source, and then I found your hive."

"So you got entranced by our honey, do you want a taste of them?"

"Can I?" Then the queen bee walking closer to me, "Wait! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give you a taste of my honey because it is better than other honey in this hive. And since you want honey, I will only give you the best."

_"That bee is definitely going to give it mouth-to-mouth to me. Damn, I want to refuse it, but that won't be good right?"_

Then I sighed and accepting what will happen to me, "Can you just give me a little drop since I don't want to get choked by it."

After that, I upturn my head and open my mouth widely. Then the queen bee is sticking out her tongue and placing it on top of my mouth. From it, a single drop of gold-colored honey is dropping to my mouth.

When I taste it, I was in a pleasant surprise by how sweet it is. This honey tastes better than anything that I have eaten in this world. With this kind of taste, I won't mind doing it again, even if the process is a little bit disgusting.

Not only that, I can feel something is filled in me. I have a hunch that it was my mana that get restored by the honey. So I opened the status panel and see at my MP.

MP : 2345 / 2345

_"Yep they full again. I should take this honey as much as possible with me."_

Then I opened up the insect tab and summoned one of the insects. The insect that I summoned has an appearance of a giant spider with its abdomen sunken inward. The name of the spider is Carrier Spider.

I know this insect because of the giant cockroach explanation at Wriggle when they build the army. He said that this spider is created and used by the demon king army of the past to transport supply. Though they ended up didn't use this insect but, I will since this insect will serve as a giant walking cup.

"Say, can you fill this spider with honey?" I asked the queen bee. "I want to enjoy more of this honey when I get out of this nest."

The queen bee answered with moving toward the spider and start filling the spider abdomen with honey.

After the spider's sunken abdomen is filled with the queen's honey, I saw something strange behind the queen bee. A white mist is spread at the nest, every bee that touch the mist it instantly stopped moving.

Seeing what the mist could do made me pointing at it and shouting, "What is that?!"

Hearing my scream, the queen bee is turning around.

"That is a mist and it looks dangerous."

"Obviously!" I said then it dawned to me that I'm talking to an insect. "...I forgot you are just an enlarged insect. Anyway, can you order the bees to stay away from the mist!"

"As you wish."

I'm opening the summoning tab and browse it.

"If it just a mist, I think wind magic will be enough to blow it away. This butterfly should be good enough to do that."

After the butterfly summoned I order it to use the wind magic and blow it at the mist. Then the butterfly is flapping its wing, and then a magic circle is forming in front of it. After that, a strong wind blew toward the mist, but strangely it is clashing with the wind magic and going upward.

"So, wind magic is useless against it," I muttered.

_"This mist is definitely a magic mist. Sadly, I don't have detection skills when I'm Wriggle, but I bet the army that I saw earlier is now outside the nest. Damn! Why my luck is so bad that I come here at the same time when they going to subjugate this nest."_

My train of thought is disturbed when I see butterfly magic circle is starting to fade away.

"Does that mean the duration of the magic is almost up or the MP is running out? Either way, I better summon two other butterflies."

This time instead of using the summoning tab, I try to duplicate the butterfly with my [Insect Swarm] skill.

First, I'm trying to look at the insect and then think about using the skill. Luckily, that is the correct way to use it, since a square panel is showing up in from of me.

At the top of the panel there's a name of the insect that I will summon and below it a "00" digit with a down and up arrow. This digit is probably for how many duplicate that I will summon. Below that, another number with the label of MP Cost, probably for required MP to duplicate and at the bottom is the "Yes/No" option.

I'm inputting "02" at the digit of the panel. The MP cost show "50 MP" as the required MP, since my MP still have more than that, I click the yes option. Then two magic circles are showing up in front of me. In the middle of both magic circles, two butterflies like the one I summon before are showing up.

"Okay, The left one start using wind magic! Then for you," I said while pointing at the butterfly that is still using wind magic. "Drink the honey after the other is replacing you. Now I better prepare the army to counter the knight outside this nest."

I don't know exactly how many knights outside the nest but, it best to assume there are hundreds of them. Assuming all of the knight can defeat a single bee easily, I better summon a lot of bees just to win with number.

"Let's see, I don't think it's a good idea to make another queen bee. So, it's better to use the [Insect Swarm] skill at the worker."

Using the skill is making me surprised by the worker bee's name. Their name is "Worker vulture bee".

"Does that mean all of this honey is made from corpse?! Then again they are tasty so I have no complaints what the honey is made from. Anyway," I'm looking at the panel again. "To summon a single bee with my [Insect Swarm] skill, I only need 10 MP. That mean I can summon more than 100 but, summoning that many inside the nest doesn't seems a good idea. I guess, I should summon 30 first inside to defend the nest. Then summon as much as possible outside the nest so I could scare the knights away."

I'm grinning like a villain having a perfect plan, "Now I just need to wait this mist magic to disappear and show those guys their bad luck attacking this place while I'm here."

* * *

Outside the nest, hundred knights and a handful of adventurer is waiting behind three robed person. The adventurer and the knights are separated with the adventurer at the left side and the knight at the right side.

"Wow! I have got to admit they are very great. To think they can keep using this magic for a long and still have some mana left is amazing." Admired by one of the adventurers.

A knight come near him and said, "Of course they are! Those guys are royal mages. They are hundreds of times better than any adventurer mages."

These two are the leader of their group in this expedition. Even though they are fighting together now, the knight is looking at the appointed leader of adventurer with contempt.

"What did that noble is thinking when he hires a group of mercenary! For years we always succeed in taking the honey from the bees without help. Why now we need to carry a burden with us?!" The knight complained.

_"This bastard! I'll show him how good we are later and make him ate his word." _The adventurer thought while grinning.

"Hmm...What kind of look is that? Do you have something to say to me!"

The adventurer turned his gaze from his face to the nest. "In fact, yes, I do have something to say! Do you think it's weird that the mage has kept this [Sleeping Mist] for a long time, yet we still not see the mist at the opposite side of the nest?"

The knight is staring at him with a condescending look.

"As usual, you adventurer are foolish and impatient. They need a long time to envelop the entire nest with this magic and it will be dangerous to collect the honey while the bees still active."

"We have waited for more than 10 minutes. Yet, we only see the mist only covering a little portion of the nest."

"Shut up! Did you think there's something wrong with our usual plan? The plan that we have been doing for years without fail!" Shouted the knight.

After that, one of the mages is passing out. That attracted the attention of both of them. When both of them arrived at the fallen mage, they saw that the mages now closing his eyes and his breath is ragged.

"So what happen to her?" the leader of adventurer said.

"It's because of magic overuse! It's weird they never have to do it until this happen." The knight said.

"Well we need to do that because this time there's a resistance inside the nest and we need to exert more mana than usual." Another mage said.

"You stopped that mean you can't continue anymore, right?" the knight said.

"Yes, I can't. He will also stop using the magic shortly and giving us the reason." The mage said while pointing at the last mage.

True to his word the last mage stopped using the magic.

"Damn! Something inside the nest is using wind magic. If it's the bees that do that, then we better prepare for the worst." The last mage said.

The knight clicked his mouth and shouted, "Someone take these mages to the back and give them mana potion. As for the rest of you, prepare for battle."

Hearing the order, three knights are carrying the three mages away. While the rest of the knight swiftly preparing their battle position.

_"Wow, they are fast and very organized compare to us. It seems we are lost in this."_ The leader adventurer thought.

"Hey guys, stop standing still and start preparing for battle. And if someone is good at scouting- "He stopped talking midway after sensing something. "Well, look like we don't need to scout. Everyone prepare faster someone or something is coming to greet us."

Then a child with antennae on top of her head is coming out from the nest. She is then stopping mid-air and looking around. The appearance of the child is making some of the adventurers trembling. After all, they knew who that child is.

"HEY! Who and what you are doing here!" Shouted the knight leader.

"My name Wriggle Nightbug as for the reason I'm here, I ordered everyone here to leave this nest alone. If you don't, your life will be forfeit here."

"WHAT! YOU DARE THREATEN US?! I-"

The complaint of the knight leader is interrupted with a forceful tug by the adventurer leader.

"I think we should heed her order. She is the one who is leading the large army of insects that invading the dungeon. Her status is high too."

"Bah! You are now turning into a coward! The enemy is only a child, you know!"

"Hey, I heard that! Don't you underestimate me! I will show you what this child can do!"

After that, a large magic circle is hovering on top of the knights.

"Hahaha. I hope you like to fight against 99 bees because that is what you get for underestimating me." Wriggle said.

"CANCEL SUMMON!" Shouted the mages that last the longest.

"You can do that! Grr...Fine, I will summon more bees. I bet you can't do cancel it forever. Wait, why do you keep mumbling?"

"MANA WASTE."

"Mana Waste? Don't tell me! Status Open." Wriggle is shocked and angry after she sees her status. "You depleted my remaining mana. I can't summon anything now, damn you!"

She is angry for a short time and change into smug look. "Still, too bad for you there are a lot of bees inside the nest preparing to attack all of you. So before I order them to attack you. I will give everyone here another chance to leave this place." Wriggle said.

After saying it, she landed to the ground near the nest.

The knight then extending his hand, "Taste this! Paralyze!"

"WHA—"

Before she can even finish her word, all of her body is paralyzed and can't move.

"Huh, even though you are that far, you can get by my mental magic. It seems the adventurer overestimating you."

Then the knight move toward wriggle and unsheathed his sword. "This is what happened when you underestimated me, good bye."

Then he is swinging his sword as hard as possible toward Wriggle's neck. He expected that his sword will cut off Wriggle's neck from her body. Unfortunately for him, his sword is too weak to do that and get thrown away toward the knights group.

"What the hell!"

"I told you she has high status. Well, how about let me try to kill her this time?" The adventurer leader shouted with a mocking tone.

Some adventurer is snickered when he said that.

"Well, I highly doubt you can do that, seeing you are not stronger than me. But you can always humor me with your failure." The knight said.

After that he is moving to retrieve his sword.

"Heh, we will see about that." He said.

The adventurer leader is walking toward paralyzed Wriggle. Though, before he got close enough to Wriggle, a lot of bees are getting out from all of the nest side. Seeing this made him click his tongue, since he is still not close enough to Wriggle to use the skill effectively.

"Fine! This distance will do. [Wind Slash]"

The result of using the skill far from Wriggle is only leaving her with light wound on the neck. Even though the result is within his expectation, he still unsatisfied and prepare to do that again.

Before he could do it again, one of the adventurers running toward him and then shouted, "Hey! Stop that and help us kill all these bees! We will deal with that child later!"

"Tch, fine!"

Then both of them are running toward the adventurer group and killing any bees that got on their way.

* * *

The situation outside the nest now is chaotic. The adventurer and the knight are struggling with the sudden bees attack.

The adventurer group is ill-prepared for the attack and it made them have more casualties than the knight. While the knight group is doing better than the adventurer, they are unable to push back the bees and instead get pushed back by the number of the bees.

Amidst the chaos a single spider monster is walking at the tree. The spider is moving between the trees with the web way it made. The spider is stop moving when it's at the top of paralyzed Wriggle. Then it drips out the honey that stored on its back through the rear.

Shortly, after drinking the honey Wriggle is shouting, "Hidden Bug [Endless Night Seclusion]"

Then she is flying around and throwing a lot of cocoons to her surroundings. When it reaches some distance from her, it hatches into an adult firefly. Then the fireflies are flying straight and hitting everything on their way, including the bees.

This sudden situation left several adventurers and knights confused. Those who are holding the shield raised their shields, hoping that their shields could block bullets. While those that didn't have their shield shelter behind a tree or leave the area to avoid it. As for the bees, they are immediately flying up to avoid getting hit by the bullet.

After some time, Wriggle stop moving and shooting the bullet. She then looked around trying to find something. She stopped looking when she found the mage who use the skill to deplete her mana. Then she immediately does a diving kick toward the mage.

The mage realize what Wriggle is going to do, now trying to run away. Sadly his reaction is a little too late and it resulted with his body pierced by Wriggle's kick.

* * *

_"What the fuck! His body should have thrown away, not pierced." _Iyan thought.

I was shocked since my intention of kicking him is just for making him unable to fight, not outright killing him with it.

After killing him, I took out my leg from his body and continuing what I would do after doing this.

"Haha! Look your mage is dead. Now, no one can stop me from cancelling summoning something right."

"..."

"Good! Now it better for you guys to surrender or else I will order the bees to attack you again!"

After saying this everyone seems debating what they should do.

I hope they leave though, since that mean I don't have to kill other people again.

I saw the knight that paralyzed me is talking with the adventurer that almost killed me. Then they are stopping their talk and he start moving toward me.

"STOP! You don't have to close to me. If you want to retreat just order them to leave this place."

"They will leave, while I'm going to stay here and challenge you to fight me fair and square. So I won't use my paralyze skill to."

I was surprised to hear his statement but I still suspicious at him.

"Are you sure? Without your paralyze skill, you can't do anything to me. You even know that your attack can't even hurt me."

"I know that! But could we hold our fight until all of them far away from here."

"I don't mind but you won't trick me and set an ambush right?"

"No, I will face you here."

"Well, fine then I'll wait."

With that the knights and the adventurer start helping each other to prepare for leaving this place. It seems the adventurer that almost killed me is now in charge for both of the group.

After awhile they can't be seen anymore and not hiding near her according to the bees that I ordered to scout them.

_"It seems he really keep his promises, but what he is planning to do?"_

Even though, I'm confident that I won't be beaten by him since his last attack didn't affect me at all. I still can't help but to worry for what he will doing. For now, he is sitting far away from me.

Then he is standing, "They should be far enough now."

I'm watching him closely and prepare to receive an attack from him. Though what happen next is different than my expectation.

He is turning around then run away very fast.

"Eh!" exclaimed me.

"Damn you! Don't make me worry If you're going to run away?" I sighed.

"Well, whatever I don't intend to kill another person anyway."

I turn around and see my summoned monster.

"Since the spider's back is filled to brim again, this time we will leave this place. As for the bees you guys will follow whatever the queen is ordering you." I ordered

Then I'm flying and leaving the nest, and after I deemed it's far enough form it. I transform back to myself.

"Let's see, if there's a bottle or something like that in here. Oh there it is an empty bottle."

Lucky for me, the only requirement to get this bottle is to pay 5 point for 1 bottle. When I click it a bottle that looks like a potion container from the game is appear in front of me.

Then I ordered the spider to let out the honey toward the bottle.

"Sigh, I really wish you spit it from your mouth than from your rear. This looks like I'm collecting your piss rather than honey."

After awhile the spider is emptying all of the honey on its back and I managed to get 50 bottle filled with honey.

"I never thought I will get this much. Well, I guess I can sell some of them to get money."

I ordered the spider to move deeper to the forest and tell it to act like normal spider. After that, I walk toward the kingdom direction.

* * *

**Author Note:**

So here I think the last bit seems weird, but since I need to finish it now, I decided to just post this.

Anyway I want to tell you about how the story progresses inside my mind :

Me Questioning (MQ) : So now the story continue what will you do with his ending?

Me Answering (MA) : Idk, I still can't figure out how his story will move along. I did prepare tho, but still not clear.

MQ : Let me guess because you want to include some of the youkai right? and because of that a lot contradiction will show up if you decide the ending?

MA : Yes, that's what happen.

MQ : So you decide to have that youkai in the story rather than make a simple story with an ending?

MA : Um..yea, after all I post this in touhou so I must include as many as possible.

MQ : But the story will go everywhere!

MA : I'm still going to do it even though that will happen. After all this is "Touhou" fanfic not my original story.

MQ : Fine, Next question how about his partner?

MA : AA... I'm still wondering who can keep up with the youkai. I have one, then after including some story, now I don't have one.

MQ : Damn you! he said in the earlier chapter he want harem so you better to let him some girl.

MA : I'll try my best.

MQ : Now, about the side character, the ending still won't change, Right?

MA : Yep, absollutely those guys have ending unlike the MC.

and that is folk where I'm struggle :

\- how his story will move, while avoiding contradiction  
\- who his teammate is, since many of youkai inside my head will make a big move, I must find who someone who can keep up with their antics. while trying my best to keep them relevant to the story.


	17. SC 3? : Swarm of problem

**Author note :**

I'm pretty sure this reordering going to make some of you confused, if you read it before reordering happen. Uhm... for that I'm sorry.

Damn it! I should have listened to that disembodied head and "Take it easy".  
When I read the last chapter (Now, is the next chapter) to confirmed about something, I read some sentence missing a word or I forget to remove a word when replacing thing and of course there are some mistake that I cannot fix, since I still have a problem describing emotion, that kind of mistake probably will left alone. Well, now I've done fixing thing at chapter 15. But still it's hard to stop myself to upload the chapter when I thought it is completed even though, there's some mistake when I reread thing. (for this chapter I took a little bit easy). now for the review:

**Someone : **Thanks for the review, yeah I won't force myself too much but i'm still going to try to improve tho ...well as much as I can.

For now the usual rant about current chapter i will placed on bottom part so it won't get too long at the top. oh yeah the first part is actually chapter 13 bottom part, I just want to move it here so when I reread thing it won't confused me that much, of where his story ended.

Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this chapter

* * *

\- Shortly After Wriggle Invasion –

\- The Guildmaster's dilemma. –

In the guild master room an aged old man with fat belly, is moving left and right in front of his desk while scratched his head out of frustration.

"What the heck is happened? Why many insect suddenly want to attack the beginner dungeon. There's nothing inside it that could attract so many insects, yet they attack the place anyway. Or maybe the neighbor kingdom is placing some kind of magic tool that could attract insect there. No, that's impossible since there are so many kind of insect that lives far away from here and no report of insect appearing in large at the other kingdom. Then why they decided to attack that place?!"

He is very frustrated because of the sudden insect attack and trying to find a reason why the insect is attacking the dungeon. Sadly, none of his reason is plausible and nothing else come up to his mind, so he decided to sit and relaxing his mind. Though, sit is the only thing he could do, since the mountain of report on his desk is making him can't relax.

"I wish no more report will come."

Unfortunately for him, the world has another plan. Shortly after he said that the door in his office is knocked by someone.

"Guild master, this is Mila"

_"Please at least this one isn't a report about that place." _He took a deep breath and prepare for the worst. "You can come in."

Then the door is opened and revealing a tall woman with a blonde hair. She is wearing the guild receptionist outfit and on her hand is a report paper. After that she closed the door again.

"I'm here for another report about the beginner dungeon." Milla said.

"Damn it!" The guild master cursed loudly.

"Eh?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. Could you telling me the content of the report?"

She sighed and took out an eyeglass at one of her pocket before reading the content.

"This report coming from the group of newbie adventurer that led by Mikael."

"Oh Mikael, is this a good news now." Interject the guild master.

"Sadly, it is another bad news. The report said that the group is attacked by many small fire ants monster. At first they decided to fight and block the room with the monster corpse, but knowing that the monster didn't leave any corpse they decided to use the teleporting stone that they brought beforehand. Unfortunately, Mikael is not bringing one with him and decided to fight his way out."

"What! Are you sure they are telling the truth about Mikael not bringing any teleporting stone?"

"Yes, they are telling the truth, many adventurer have heard his bragging about doesn't need any, before leaving toward the dungeon."

"That stupid musclehead!" He muttered.

Hearing this report is making him more frustrated.

"Say do you think he can do it?"

"I highly doubt it but, he has survived many things that should have killed him, so we can only hope that he really could do it."

"Yeah, I hope so too if I let him die because of that, the king going to off with my head, after all he is our kingdom's hero. Just to make sure he is fine how about we send a rescue party to save him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. The report that came from many adventurers is saying different kind of insect and some of the reported insect is an A-rank monster."

"But with all our A-rank adventure just rescuing him shouldn't be that hard, Right?"

"It may be work, but let's not be too hasty with the decision. We better wait the report from our scout first to find out about the insect so we can minimize our casualties."

"That's easy for you to say since you are not employed by the king and can get away with his verdict. What if the scout has been found out by the insect and dead? Isn't it better for us to form the rescue party now rather than waiting to hear that news!"

Then sound of the door slammed hard startled the guildmaster and Milla.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a scout to be killed by those insect" A feminine voice protested.

The scout that has been referred is now standing at the Guildmaster's door. Her figure is a quite tall woman with customized armor that made it look like it's made from leaves. Not only is her armor her weapon is the same too. A bow decorated with green leaves and have a feel that the bow's wood is still alive is strapped on her back.

Many guild members have mistaken her as an elf because of her equipment and her tendency of not taking out her hood even when eating. But occasionally she is showing her face without a hood and the long ear that is the characteristic of the elf is not there and that made them believed she is not an elf.

"How are you not trust me to stay alive even though you're the one that order me to scout that place?"

"I'm sorry. I was worried since I heard a very bad news. Anyway, since you're here that mean you have the report about that place right?" The guild master said.

"Yes I have, that place is very dangerous. I heard about your plan to gather A-rank and doing a rescue party. Don't, I don't know how strong they are but Dryad told me to not waste people who can fight and wait for the heroes."

"What you meet a Dryad?!" Both of the guild master and Milla exclaimed.

"Uhm...yes, she told me that if you don't believe me just appraise and see my title."

The guild master appraised her to see if what she said is true. In her status panel at the title section there's a "One who sees dryad" with an explanation "This girl have seen me." making the guild master let out "No way!"

"Still, Dryad said that probably because she didn't know about the strength of our adventurers."

"No, I don't think that was the reason. Before I leave someone is managed to shot one the butterfly that flies around the dungeon then after it got killed, many kind of big insect is showing with number not less than hundreds."

"WHAT!" Both of them are yelling at the same time.

"Ugh, my head hurt," The guild master said while rubbing his head.

"That butterfly must be Illusion Butterfly. They are capable to hide any monster near them or hide themselves with passive illusion magic. They should only appear in the dungeon far away from here." Milla stated

"Why that insect is there? No why those insects that is far away from here are present at the beginner dungeon?"

"Maybe, those insect are summoned by the new monster." Milla said.

"That new monster could summon insect?"

"Yes, it was reported by Ezzil and confirmed by Neil yesterday afternoon. The report is probably inside that pile of paper." Milla said while pointing at the paper mountain on top of the desk.

The guildmaster groaned when she mentioned about the paper. Though, because of that he remember something happened beforehand.

"Are the monster you refer is the same monster that is reported to be seen first by the rank-C adventurer party with two members, Right?"

"Yes, that the monster I'm referring to."

"Curse you past me! Not believing them again is cost me this disaster. Just because they are like lunatic person it doesn't mean they reported wrong thing. If only, I believe them and act faster, this situation won't happen." After that he screamed. "Curse that new monster too!"

"Wait, a new monster." He muttered as he remembered something.

He is opening the desk drawer and then taking out a book. After that he is flipping the book trying to confirming whatever inside his mind now with the content of the book.

"Aha! Just as I thought there's a rule for me to report a new and very dangerous monster to the guild headquarter. With this I could escape from that king verdict." He exclaimed.

Afterward He is a laughing madly that making Milla and the adventurer uncomfortable.

"Uhm...Does that mean you will leave?" Milla asked.

"YES!" He answered instantly. "Please prepare everything for my leave and here's your reward."

The scout catches the coin bag that the guild master thrown, afterward he continued his laugh. Seeing how the guild master has gone mad both of them excused themselves out of the room.

"Hey, is he going to be okay?" the scout asked Milla.

"Yes ... Probably." Milla answered doubtfully.

"Well if you say so, still if he is going to leave the guild then who will be replacing him?"

"I will be the one replaced him, if the king didn't appointed someone else. Though, I wish he at least finished all of the report first before leaving the guild. Oh yeah..."

Milla look to the side at the scout that is no longer there.

"And she's gone, before I could even ask her to help me. *sigh* I guess I should prepare the guild master leaves and myself."

\- The guild commotion -

There is a commotion occurring inside of the adventurer guild. The cause of it, is because the guild decision to tear down most of the quest at the quest board. Many adventurers voicing their protest toward the employee who is tearing down the quest, but most of them are becoming silent when the guild employee told them that the monster in the quest probably will not be found nearby.

After tearing most of the quest, the guild employee is replacing it with only two new quests on the board. This is causing another commotion not because the number of the quest, but because of the content of the quest.

The first quest that posted is something they expected. It is about conquering the natural dungeon formed by the insects. They knew this quest will be posted after the recent insect invasion, thought they didn't expect a warning from Dryad is mentioned inside the quest. Those who know dryad is taking the note seriously and won't attack the dungeon, while the other who doesn't know, doubted that they capable clearing the newly formed dungeon and scared to attack that place.

While they can fully believe the content of the first quest, the second quest is doubted by many. The content of the quest is the updated info on the new monster. What make them doubted the quest is because the monster that has been recognized by the guild as B-rank monster now jumped up in rank and become a disaster monster.

They couldn't believe her as the new disaster class monster because of her look is not scary and her status is not very high, unlike the other disaster monster they have been heard. Like Lilim the high demon, rumored to have a fearsome aura by those who see her and her status that got recorded many years ago is around 1000 on all her attribute. Or the gigantic slime king that is destroying the Rosella kingdom when they provoked it. It size is so large that it could engulfing the whole kingdom inside of it body. With how far the slime core is and added the slime resistance to any kind of magic, it practically impossible to destroy it.

There is some other of disaster monster that known by the adventurer but most of them are killed by S-Rank adventurer. In fact, the black dragon that sealed at the mountain range near Cetri kingdom is now in the progress to be beaten by S-rank adventurer the hero of light.

Knowing how powerful the disaster rank monster is, made the adventurer questioning about the guild's judgment of her. To them she is just a child that capable of making an army, without it they believe she is easily beaten. She should have ended up as A or S-rank monster, though no one complained since many adventurer is flared up to make a name to themselves by killing her as a disaster monster.

After awhile the adventurer dispersed from the quest board and going back to their usual activity. Many of them are left confused of what they should do next, since there are not many quests they can take. Some of them are cursing themselves and regretting not taking yesterday quest to collect honey, but little did they know that they are actually in better condition than those who are now joining the quest.

* * *

\- After Iyan rampaging as Wriggle -

There are 2 peoples that is now in the guild master room, one is an overworked guild master replacement Milla, sitting on the guild master chair and in front of her is an appointed leader of adventurer at the honey expedition, Reki.

"Sorry to call you when you are going to take rest." Milla said.

"It's okay; I know this will happen to the one who have been pointed as the leader by the knight."

"Thank you, now could you tell me the detail of what is happened at the quest and how it fails."

"Well...When I started the quest, I thought this will be an easy quest and how the knight brief us about their plan is confirmed my thought. The only downside of this quest is, I need to listen the leader of the knight's bragging and underestimating adventurers. Really, what's the problem of this country's knight have with adventurer."

Milla clearing her throat, "I believe you are sidetracked."

"Oh sorry, anyway when we are reaching the beehive that is when everything goes wrong. First, The plan said that the magician will use 'sleeping mist' until we could see the magic appear on the other side of the hive, but even after a long time nothing come out from the other side. Then one of them are fainted because magic overuse. Shortly the rest of them can no longer maintain the magic and telling us that something bad is going to happen. Then that new monster is coming out from the hive —"

"So that new monster is not staying inside the swarm of insect. This means I could lower her danger rank and increase the gold reward so the adventurers are motivated to find her." Interrupted Milla.

"No don't!" interject him.

"Huh, why?

"This is why you shouldn't have interrupted someone before they are finishing the story."

Milla grimaced to think what she usually said to adventurer is coming back at her.

"Fine, continue your report."

"After she is coming out from the hive everyone is underestimated her. Of course, that is made her mad and she said that she will summon 99 wasps at once to attack us. True to her word a large magic circle to summon is formed up. Luckily, someone could cancel her summoning magic before the monster showed up," Then Reki stop his story and asking Milla, "Now, what do you think will happen if someone encountered her without having that?"

"It will be a disaster and there will be a lot more of insect inside the forest."

"Exactly, that's why you shouldn't lower her danger. Even if she is lying about the number I don't think it's a good idea to recklessly fight a monster that capable of summoning another monster."

"Huh? It seems you doubt her capability to summon a lot of insect at once."

"Of course I doubt it, I mean Her mana is not high, it even lower than the royal mage. So there's no way she could summon that many."

A wishful gaze could be seen on her face,"_Ah...How I wish I'm still ignorance like him." _she thought.

"I think you are wrong to doubt her, after all she managed to summon so many insects that it overruns a dungeon and creating a new one."

"If you said that, it means the rumor is true. Say if all of them are summoned monster isn't that mean they will disappear when she don't have any mana left, right?"

"That is actually what makes me confused. From Ezzil and Neil report that I got 2 days ago, she shouldn't have the required mana to maintain those many monsters for a long time, yet the monster is still there even now. We never heard about the case of summoned monster staying alive this long and. The worst thing is she could summon an insect that have breed skill. Really no one ever summoned that kind of monster, to think that the children are acting like a summoned monster too is a surprised for me. Her summoned monster is really the worst kind out there. "

Then Milla closed her eyes and massaged her forehead with both of her hand.

"You shouldn't over thinking about it too much, if it is making you confused. How about I continued my report?"

"You're right. Now could you tell me is there something else that you want to tell me?"

"It seems she is like a golem monster, capable to deflect physical attack with only their high physical defense but easily harmed with magic. I confirmed that I could hurt her with my wind slash from afar. If only I got closer to that monster, she probably dead right now."

"Oh, it a shame you didn't managed to kill her then. Say did she regenerate like a certain golem?"

"Yes she did and fast too."

"So does that means we need to attack her core? Could it be she is a golem created by someone or some kind of golem race?"

"No I don't think she was someone else golem since she is too free and her race in the status panel said that she is firefly youkai. What the heck is that race anyway? I don't think it is a golem race."

"Youkai is a new race, we never know what kind of race it is, since there is no report or book explaining about them. She and Rumia at the neighbor kingdom is the only reported monster that has 'youkai' as a race in their status. So yeah I doubt it is some kind of golem race too."

"So the guild didn't know about that too huh." He muttered. "Oh yeah, since you know a lot of monster could you tell me what kind of spider monster that has dampened body?"

"Hmm...A spider with a dampened body."

Milla then look at the ceiling trying to remember about any monster that fit his description. Then she is suddenly standing up and slammed the desk.

"Does that spider is black and having three red eyes on each side with a triangular shape?"

"Uhm...Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me that first!"

He was startled and confused by Milla sudden outburst.

Despite his surprise Milla continued to talk, "Now everything is making sense, that spider could only be seen at the past demon king's army. That mean she might be the early form of Beelzebub the demon king general, after all he could summon and control insect too. If only this report is coming earlier we could ask for hero to come immediately. I should report this to HQ guild."

"Uhm...I'm sorry to intterupted, but does that mean you will leave the guild?"

"Unfortunately, I can't leave this guild because no one capable to replace me. I'm just going to ask someone to deliver the message."

Hearing what Milla said he was let out a breath of relief.

"Do you have anything else to report?"

"Yes it's about her status update."

"If it is just that you could just write it on a paper," She opening the desk drawer and took out a single piece of paper. "Just write in here and then you can go."

Then after he wrote Wriggle's status he is leaving the guild master's room.

"Ah sadly it wasn't last long, I couldn't admire her beauty if it is too short. I wonder if he will love me if I present her the corpse of the new monster," Then Reki imagining that is happening. "No, that will be too gross for her, but I think she will be happy if that monster dead. I should work hard finding that monster and making her happy."

* * *

\- Dryad and the bug -

At the former dungeon many insect is rooting out the trees around the cave entrance and then throwing it away. All of them buzzing giving signal to each other of what they are doing.

"FOR THE QUEEN, CLEAR THIS PLACE SO HUMAN COULD SEE BETTER."

They kept doing it for 5 minutes and in that time they managed to make a clearing of 5m radius around the cave. Then the insect that could fly is stopping they work and start patrolling around the cave. While the other is either digging or going back to patrol inside the cave

"FOR THE QUEEN, WE WILL DEFEND THE AIR" said the insect that could fly

"FOR THE QUEEN, WE WILL DEFEND THE GROUND" said the other insect that couldn't fly.

Nothing is happening for a long time, but they keep patrolling around the cave without rest. Then suddenly an arrow is killing one of their brethren.

"A HUMAN ATTACK! WHERE IT IS?"

All of them are looking around trying to find out the culprit but they can't find them.

"FOR THE QUEEN, WE WILL SURROUNDING THE SAME KIND THAT GOT KILLED SO WE CAN KNOW WHERE THE HUMAN IS" All the beetles monster said.

But the attack is not happening again. Still they are very zealous to keep the formation and never break up their formation.

"FOR THE QUEEN, WE WILL CONTINUE TO CLEAR THE FOREST SO WE COULD SEE THE HUMAN BETTER." Concluded the insects.

And with that every insect -excluding the beetle- start to deforest and enlarge the clearing. Not for long, they are visited by a human with a skin that looks like a leaves. When they see her they stop for a moment to analyze her. "NOT A HUMAN, NOT AN ENEMIES"

"Hey, guys it's me Dryad." Dryad said while doing a cute pose.

The insect ignored her and continue their work.

"You guys so mean to ignore me" She said while pouting.

The insect still ignore her.

Seeing her failure, she stopped acting cute. "So doing cute thing won't increase the effectiveness of charm skill. That succubus! I'm going to punish her later."

"*Sigh* this is the second time I got here and yet I still failed to charm anyone here. Weird I thought it will work since I have tried and succeeded to do it at the same insect elsewhere."

The insect still continue their work and ignore her.

"I don't really like to rely on it when talking at animal but you guys not giving me another choice"

Then she started to use her 'loved by nature' title to gain control of the insect "Well everyone please stop whatever you're doing."

The insect stopped for a little and it look like she could control them. But not for long she could feel some skill and the insect mind is resisting her title effect.

"FOR THE QUEEN! FOR THE QUEEN! FOR THE QUEEN!" All of the insect mind said the same thing toward her.

She is stopping her title use and then crouching while holding her head.

"Ow!ow!ow...To think some skill could do this to me. Really, who is those insect's queen, they are very loyal to her and going against me the protector of forest."

She recovered and standing, "Hey once again I will ask you why do you guys do whatever you are doing."

This times the bug not ignoring her and answered with their own language, "FOR THE QUEEN!"

Fortunately, Dryad understood what they are saying and since they are probably affected a little by her title and willing to answer her. She decided to ask them again.

"Then could you tell me who your queen is?"

"THE QUEEN IS THE QUEEN."

She sighed this probably mean that their 'queen' want to hide identity.

"Is your queen a human?"

"NO! THE QUEEN IS AN INSECT JUST LIKE US."

This confirmed her suspicion about their queen is not a human since all of them is too loyal to their supposed queen. She suspected that their queen must be the three insect that is having a large mana inside the cave.

To gain more information she asked them again, "Then could you tell me where your queen is right now?"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHERE OUR QUEEN, BUT WE WILL CONTINUE WHAT THE QUEEN ORDER US."

"So she is not inside the cave?"

"NO QUEEN INSIDE THE CAVE"

_"Yep, those three must be the queen and told them to lie to me, so I will leave this place alone."_

"Then tell me what everyone purpose here?" She asked again.

"THE QUEEN'S ORDER, MAKE THIS PLACE A SCARY PLACE TO HUMAN."

"Huh? Why?"

"FOR THE QUEEN!"

"No, I mean why the queen want this place to be scary?"

"FOR THE QUEEN!"

"yeah, but why?"

"FOR THE QUEEN!"

"Why, do you guys repeat that? Just tell me the reason why this place must be a scary place to human?"

"FOR THE QUEEN!"

"Yes, I know!" frustrated dryad. "The queen this, the queen that. You guys have repeated it so many times that I got sick of it! Your queen probably just wanted to find a place to stay, if only you could tell me where your queen is I could give her a nice place deep inside the forest."

Hearing they are repeating the same thing is making her patience running low. Little did she know their answer is the truth since they never know why the place need to be scary other than their queen told them to do so.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHERE OUR QUEEN IS! BUT WE WILL CONTINUE TO MAKE THIS PLACE A SCARY PLACE!"

"No, you guys must be mistaken her order. She ordered that probably to make human go away. Just let me go inside and talk with her."

When she is moving a little bit at the clearing, a scissor beetle is showed up from the underground and almost split her body, if she is not hastily retreated to the forest.

"THE QUEEN ISN'T HERE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME INSIDE!"

"Grr, every one of you are lying! I know there are at least 3 queen class monsters that birthed to at least some of you inside the cave."

"THEY ARE NOT OUR QUEEN. THEY ARE LIKE US SERVANT TO THE QUEEN. THEY ARE MAKING ARMY TO MAKE HUMAN FEAR THIS PLACE!"

They are definitely lying, she know there's no way those insect could do synchronized their talking this well if the controller is far away. If not those three insect that control them at least something inside must be controlling them.

"I know you could hear me! I will give you 5 minute to go out, If you don't I will force my way in and stopping your atrocities of destroying the forest" threaten Dryad.

The insect ignore her and going back to rooting out the trees.

"Tch, I hate to use force against bug monster but since I failed to charm then I must do it."

After she said it, several big sharp trunks are coming out from underground and stabbing any insect that burrowed inside the ground. Then it is moving at the nearest insect or releasing a sharp branch to stab the insect. No insect managed to block the roots with their exoskeleton, each one of them is stabbed through easily.

"So they are summoned monster?" Dryad said when she saw any insect that dead turn into particle of light. "So that's why it's hard to gain control of them. That's a relief, now I don't have to hold back against them."

Knowing that the insect is just a summoned monster, she is multiplying the trunk and her attack getting more ferocious.

"ENEMY! FOR THE QUEEN WE WILL KILL HER!"

All of the insect move toward the side of the mountain where Dryad is rampaging.

She is grinning when seeing all of the insect coming at her, confident that no insect could stop her. But that confidence didn't last long, when she could feel her magic is disrupted by one of the insect.

"So that is not an anti-magic moth, huh? But the mana consumed multiplier moth, I thought they are extinct. But don't underestimate me I have a lot of mana to spare, Guh—"

Her boast is cut short, interrupted by the feeling that her mana is absorbed. In one of the trunk she saw a giant and normal mosquito monster is stabbing at it with their mouth. She could easily stab the giant one, but the smaller mosquitoes need more precise targeting and that consumed her mana more, something that she is now can't freely expend because of them.

"Why there are so many kind of insect gathered here?!"

The mosquito and the moth are making her restless and attacking more wildly without care much about targeting. Because of this decision, her attack is missing many insect unlike before, but this resulted in two moths and several big mosquitoes killed. To her surprise, she saw that one of her branch attack is stabbing a monster that should not have been stabbed by magic.

The monster that made her regret the decision she made earlier is a berserked ant. A monster with a skin stretched out upward and made it look like a needle. Shortly, after the root stab the monster, it skin becoming normal again and change color to look like root that stab the ant.

"Why! Why there is a berserked monster in the group?! They should have attack everything not working together."

After the ant transformation complete it break out the root with ease. Then the ant is doing the same as Dryad but can only control one smaller size tree trunk.

"What kind of nest is this?!" Dryad perplexed.

The situation is not good for her, the insects is coming closer and closer toward her. Her mana is absorbed by many mosquitoes - and now the ticks monster is joining the mosquito absorbing her mana - and there are several berserked monster she can't do anything, lest she want to make a new kind insect that resist her magic.

"Tch, it seems I need a help from human if I want to destroy this place completely."

With that said she is going inside one of the trees and teleport to another place.

"THIS VICTORY IS FOR THE QUEEN'S, HER ENEMY IS RUNNING AWAY." Most of the insect said.

"WE GOT PLENTY MANA TO MAKE ANOTHER ARMY" The absorbing insect said.

"THIS GIFT FROM THE QUEEN, I WILL USE IT TO DEFEAT OTHER ENEMY!" The changed ant said.

The bug is now loudly buzzing celebrating their victory. They are only celebrating for a short time, after that they continue their work of clearing the forest, patrolling the cave or going back to transfer mana at the queen class monster inside the cave.

* * *

**Author note :**

After writing this side chapter, I realized one of the thing I never ask myself when writing the story and that is asking "When". I mean the original planning of Wriggle's attack and his collecting honey are actually happening at the same time that is morning to noon, though I could reason the previous chapter with changing the event time (that still have a problem that I hope you guys miss it), I need to be careful for the next chapter and yeah "Take it easy!".

Other than that, I realized I could do the POV of side character at this kind of chapter, I mean look at Wriggle, I didn't show a lot of POV from her and most story in my mind is just like that, with this chapter I will change a little ... a lot of thing planned inside my head.

Well, now for this chapter, I splitted it into 4 events. Like the previous chapter I won't omit thing too much just because it's hard to continue, but how is your opinion do you think I'm giving too much information or not?

Of course there's something that I scrapped, like in the guild commotion I want to give the POV to one side character, but I decided not to since there are too much character. I can't keep track all of them and it's not a good idea for forgetful me to add more character to be tracked. Well there's another one, but I'm still think I could do that later.

Oh yeah, one other thing. I never giving you any info about berserked monster right? well I actually will put that info at the rewritten er...new side chapter that should have happen before he is reaching the bronza kingdom. In that chapter, I will do an info dump about dungeon through the other summoned person POV.

That remind me I need to start rewriting things again, well at least the side character story. Inside my head their story keep change a lot and make me hard to create a future event for them. But damn it past me, rather than rewriting it is creating a new chapter altogether since I will scrapped the whole first chapter of their story.

WELL GOOD LUCK ME! AND CURSE YOU PAST ME!


	18. Chapter 15 : To Mashi Kingdom

**Author note :**

Well, everyone said that my grammar is not good but understandable and that is after cross check with grammarly. now without it, I wonder is my grammar still the same or becoming worse. well, you guys will read this so I will wait for the review.

**someone : **Thanks you for the review, for the skips I probably won't do a big time skip and only did it only when I'm confused how to do transition well. Though it mostly because at this point of story everything is planned, I don't know what will happen when I'm not planning thing.

**sleepmat10 : **Thanks you for the review,  
about more wriggle time well...I too want to do it but getting confused if there are a lot of them unlocked so it probably won't happen again and each touhou character will probably only appear once, unless my mind decided not too.  
About the personalities I'll try to match the canon (or fanon) everytime he transforming into them.

And here you show me, how bad thinking that omitting something just because it's hard to continue from there is a good idea. If only i'm not removing the part where he sees the bug as a tools and the part where I emphasizing (that the right word right?) that the dungeon monster is an existence that will attack everything that come near them. you probably saying different thing.

Anyways, the part that I need to explain that here, means my thinking still wrong and thanks for showing me it. This time I removed less part of the story and at the bottom note I'll tell you which, so If you guys think it best to remove it or not you can put it in the review.

Sorry for the long note, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

"Why oh why, I'm very unlucky! My status is low, my cheat skill is hard to use, that roach don't want to give anything to me and now, when I just want to collect honey, the army comes." I contemplated to myself.

"Hmm...I wonder if every bad thing happening to me is because my low luck status. If that is the case then transforming into Tewi should fix that. Let's see her requirement."

Tewi Inaba

Unlock conditions:

\- RP 3000 ( Current : 4020)

\- Tricks people into believing what you have said ( 0 / 15000 person)

\- At the rabbit beastman's town.

"Of course, as usual it was another hard to fulfill conditions. Why every character must have requirements to use their skill! It should have been me using their skill immediately without putting any effort, just like those protagonists that I read!"

I'm resigned to the fact that nothing will change no matter how hard I protested and just accepting that I must put an effort, "Grr! Fine I tell lie to a lot of people and ended up like the boy who cried wolf."

Then I'm looking at the other condition, "At least this one is very easy to do. Well that is if, the rabbit beastman town is exist and easy to reach. But if it is exists, I should try to seduce one of the bunny girl and making them my harem's member. After all, it is a must for a fantasy story to have a party of various race members."

I'm stopping my walk and start daydreaming about my adventure with the ideal party for fantasy story. Though not for long I slap both of my cheeks with my hand to get me back to reality.

"Nope, that won't happen if I'm not strong enough and becoming a hero. I should work hard first, to unlock every character and get their skill. Then beat the demon lord with ease, so everyone will praise me. That remind me, I still didn't check if my status getting better and what I get from transforming into Wriggle. 'Status open'"

Status | Unlockable Item | Unlockable Character | Insects

Name : Iyan Gilder

Race : Human

Level : 15

RP : 4020

FP : 0

NP : 5040

MP : 550/550

AGI : 65

STR : 114

MAG : 340

INT : 250

LUCK : 39

PHY Def : 129

MGC Def : 111

Unique Skill :

Eastern Project lvl 1

New Active :

\- Wriggle : Insect summoner lv1, Paralyze Immunity.

New Title :

A Bug of Light Wriggling in the Dark

"Now, I have a paralyze immunity skill! This will be useful if only I have it a little while ago. Well whatever, at least I can use this for later. It looks like my Summon Insect is becoming level 1, then again that's not a bad thing since I don't have a lot of mana, yep...I have very low mana. *sigh* I wish my status remain even if I transform back. Ugh...Let's stop brooding over that nothing good will come out doing that. It's better for me to find out what I could summon with this level."

I opened the insect tab at my status panel. When I'm looking at it, most of the insect picture is having a lock image on top it. The only that don't have it are the normal one and there's another thing added on their images.

"What's this about maintenance cost? Does it mean I need to expend mana per 5 minutes to keep the summoned monster alive? Wait is the monster that I summoned as Wriggle is calculated too or they disappearing now?"

I'm concentrating trying to found the answer to that. Then my mind feel connected with many insect and they are waiting for my order. I break my concentration and frowned since knowing that they are still alive and can't be canceled. The reason I'm not happy the insect still alive is because they are the biggest proof that I'm Wriggle.

"At least they didn't drain any mana from me. So this summoning skill is useless, there's no useful monster that I could summon and I can't spam them since my mana is very low."

I close the status panel and then continued my walk toward the kingdom. It was evening when I reached the kingdom's gate. Unlike a while ago, I'm always transforming into Koishi when nearing the gate, this time I walk toward it without transforming. Fortunately, despite my luck there's nothing happened, the gatekeeper just asking for my ID and then letting me go inside after I show him my adventurer card.

After I'm inside I was planning to go the adventurer guild. But looking at the time it's better for me to find an Inn first. Luckily, I found one not far from the gate, though I don't know if it's still empty or not.

When I'm opening the door, I was greeted by a big and tall woman. The woman is look more manly than me, to the point where if this woman is an ex-adventurer I won't be surprised at all.

The woman looks at me and smiling widely, "Welcome to Twin Bird inn, you must be an adventurer right? If so, I want to offer you a special room with special price of only a single coin for a night, unlike our usual 3 silver coins. Are you interested?"

"Another fortunate event, it seems my luck status is not the problem."

"Huh?"

"Ah, sorry it was nothing. Could you show me the room?"

"Okay follow me."

The room that she led me is located at the far back of the inn. The room is just like a normal inn room, a single bed in a single room and a single desk with a lantern on top of it. Seeing how normal the room is make me wonder why it was "special", but since is cheap and has "special" price I decided to take her offer.

After receiving the payment she is leaving with a happy face. While for me, I lock the door and then put my magic bag on top of the desk. After that, I'm put down my body on the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

I'm waking up after hearing a loud banging noise at the door. I get up from the bed and opening the door. What greets me in front of the door is the last night innkeeper.

"Oh, you're still alive. Sorry to wake you up, I thought you're dead just like the last adventurer that sleep here." She said.

"Wait, did you say someone is dead here?"

"Yes, that's why last night I said this is a special room."

"So that is the reason for the special price right? Anyway, can you tell me what the cause of his death is?"

"He was poisoned, I heard he is doing insect subjugation quest before coming here."

I immediately got furious when hearing that reason, "What! You put me in the same room as someone who is poisoned!"

"Don't be angry. I have cleaned the room perfectly and look you're still alive."

"And what will you do if I'm dead?!"

"Well, that's mean I'm need to clean it again afterward and waiting for another person who wanted to stay at this room."

"So you treat me as a test subject for this room! Then should I get some kind of payment for this or at least give me my money back."

I said it not because I care about the money, but because of petty reason of wanting to get her back doing that to me. Though, her reaction is different than what I wanted.

"You are an adventurer right? How about we settle the adventurer way?" she said.

Then she looks at me while grinning widely, probably knowing that I will refuse her.

_"Damn it, If only I had appraisal I can make sure whether she have detection skill or not. If not I'll accept her challenges and using Koishi activation skill."_ I thought.

"So what is your answer?" She asked me, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Ugh, fine you win. I won't ask for that money to back."

"Good! Anyway you better get going to the guild or you'll end up with only hard quest left."

"I guess I'll do that, then."

"Oh yes, if you want to eat you could go to dining room. I'll give you a meal for free after all you want to get something after staying in this room right? Just don't expect too much after all the food will be made from today leftover." The innkeeper said.

"I'll go there if I feel like it."

After that I'm closing the door and preparing to leave the inn. Though, when I said prepare it's just me buying Koishi's clothes at the Item tab and transforming into her so my clothes get instantly cleaned. Then I take my magic bag and go to the dining room since my stomach is growling.[1]

At the dining room I was served with a plenty food that doesn't really look appetizing. I want to refuse it, but my stomach is growling loudly disagreeing with my intention, so I decided to taste the food. Surprisingly, the taste is not so bad and because of that, I'm eating all of the food.

"I'm full! This meal is better than I thought."

"Of course, it's since I'm the one who made it," The innkeeper that appearing from behind me said. "Anyway, are you really an adventurer? I mean you awake so late in the morning and you are weak too."

"Excuse me from being weak, but yes I'm an adventurer."

"Then what's your main weapon?"

"Ah, that remind me my hammer is broken."

"You even forget about that, now I'm getting more worried about you being an adventurer."

"Meh, I will remember that when I'm taking quest so it's not a problem."

"Yea, yea whatever you say. Anyway, you better get the quest first before buying weapon or the only one left is the very hard quest."

"Really? Thanks for that. But how do you know?"

"Well, you see I was an ex-adventurer."

_"Call it!"_ "Are the reason you stopped being adventurer is because of your friend dead or grave injuries?"

"Wow, you have a morbid thought. No, the reason is far from that, it just being an adventurer is not profitable especially when everyone around you is better at it and you always end up with hard to complete quest."

"Well, that's disappointing story."

She then laughing and slap my back very hard. "Sorry for being disappointing. Now go to the guild."

I'm standing up and rubbing my back because of her slap, while at the same time leaving from the inn.

* * *

The atmosphere at the guild is different than usual. Usually when I come here, most of the adventurers inside the guild are being happy and telling their story about clearing a quest. This time, most of them are pissed off and talking about the same thing.

"Damn it, that new monster is really pissing me off. Why she must show up at the easy quest with the knights. That insect is really annoying, next time I will immediately kill her and won't wait for other to do that." A male adventurer said.

_"Well, the feeling is the same. It will be easy for me just to collect honey if you guys never show up."_ I replied on my mind.

"Again! There's only bug subjugation quest! That female insect if I see her, I will complain to her while killing her." A female adventurer said.

_"She won't hear you if you complained at her while killing her, you know?"_

"Never thought I will miss the day where there's a killing goblin quest. They may have disgusting a look but bug is much more disgusting than they are. Why can't that monster summon something that is not disgusting, if she really is a female!" Another female adventurer said.

_"What do you expect her to summon?! She is an insect."_

"Oh, how I hate doing the quest of killing the bug at that newly formed dungeon! I need to protect the guild member just because the monster didn't leave any proof when they are killed and that's the only quest in the board. If only that monster didn't show up, I will have easy time like usual." Another male adventurer said.

_"On behalf of Wriggle I'm sorry, I never know summoned monster behaving like that."_

Hearing everyone complain is making me realize how bad if they know the real identity of Wriggle is. I really should stop fantasizing about being forgiven if they know that Wriggle is coming from a weak person like me.

_"Still why they do not fear her, I mean here on the board she is considered as a disaster monster. I guess they do not believe this, even though it is very accurate. I mean she could summon insect freely and has a backing of dungeon master that could give her free items."_

When I look around at the quest board, I see that the board is full of insect subjugation quest, just like the adventurers said. The only other quest that is not about killing insect is escort quest.

"Oh, there's a quest to escort to the magic kingdom Mashi. Maybe at that kingdom, there is a clue about "Abandonment Food" spell." I muttered

I take out the quest paper from the board then turn around and walking toward the receptionist counter. I'm stopping my walk when I heard the guild's door opened forcefully. At the door 2 knights are coming inside the guild. Their appearance made the adventurer silent and watching them.

The knights are walking toward the receptionist counter while ignoring the gaze of the adventurers. When they are reaching the counter, they give a paper to the receptionist lady. I wonder what they did, but not long after they are giving the paper, she seems very angry.

"Everyone!" She shouted loudly. "This would be commander said that there's an update from the king! The new monster bounty is increased to 600 gold coins for everyone inside the group that killed it."

One of the knights is looking very angry and ready to lash at to her. Fortunately, he didn't do it and decided to leave the guild immediately

_"They are calmer than I thought. I thought it will end up getting physical and someone come and protect her. Yeah...someone, damn me! If only I'm strong, I will be confident that I'm the one who will protect her and she will fall for me."_

After the knight leaving the guild, I'm continuing my walk toward the counter. I'm curious of what is happening in here, but not enough to ask her. So I'm just giving her the quest paper and then she accepted it. After that she is skimming the paper and putting it at the desk. Then she is writing something in another paper. After she is done writing, she is handing the paper to me.

"Here is the permit. You better hurry, it almost the time they are leaving."

I'm following her suggestion and leaving the guild to the place described by the paper in a hurry.

Not long after Iyan is leaving the guild, the receptionist realized something, "Wait, I never asked his ID. AHHH! That new monster's mess making everyone must leaving the guild and making me having a lot of job to do. I hope he is C-Rank adventurer, or at least nothing happened so no one will complain to me."

* * *

The place that is written in the paper is 'slightly at the front of the north gate'. Fortunately for me, when I'm reaching it, there's still some wagon still stationed and some people are lifting box to the wagon.

When I'm looking around to find the merchant that I supposed to give this permit, I saw some familiar group with a face that I recognized so I decided to approach them first.

"I never thought I will meet you guys again." I said when I'm near them.

The group that I mention is Eric's group. When they are seeing me, all of them are getting surprised.

Willes is the first one to reply to me, "Oh, it's Iyan you're still alive!"

Immediately after Willes said it, everyone is said something too.

"I'm glad you're still alive." Eric said while smiling.

"Thanks goodness you're still alive." Jamilla said while look relieved.

"Oh, it's a miracle! You're still alive." Regnis rudely said.

"Damn it! I lost my bet." A short woman with blue robe and holding cane said.

"Why all of you assuming I'm dead!"

"It's because I heard you weak." Regnis and the short woman said at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Jamilla and Eric apologized.

"Well, you never come back to the guild after the insect invasion and since you are a reckless person. We thought you are at the dungeon when the invasion happened and got killed by it." Willes reasoned.

"Grr! Just because I'm weak and reckless don't assume me dead yet ... Actually I will assume that too, but, but –"

While I'm getting confused by my own word, Eric is interrupting me "Once again I'm sorry. But can I ask you what you're doing here?"

"Don't tell me you're here to do the quest to escort the merchant." Regnis added.

"Uhmm.. Yeah, is there something wrong with me escorting someone?!"

"This quest requirement is rank-C above adventurer." Regnis informed me.

"EH! But I was given this permit to join the quest." I said while showing the permit.

"What's your rank now?" Willes asked me.

"Still F-rank, is that going to be a trouble?"

"Well that is a problem. With your rank I think he will reject you."

"Eh! He can do that despite I have the permit?"

"Well yes! Even if the guild gave you the permit, the merchant still can reject it."

I was shocked hearing that information and because of it I have a strange thought, _"Aw and here I thought, I can be with them without transforming into Koishi but I guess I don't have a choice, huh."_

"Don't tell me you're thinking about sneakily following the wagon." Eric said.

"NOooo"

"Please don't do that. How about you join our party, that way he would accept you even if you weak." Willes said.

"Really!"

"Yes, but I hope you're forgive us for assuming you're dead." Willes said.

"Well, I guess that can't be helped. I'll forgive you guys."

"Just remember you're in this party temporarily! I had enough to have weak person as my companion!" The short woman said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Not long after that, a plump person with expensive looking clothes is coming toward us.

"I'm sorry for taking my time. Today the guard seems too eager in their job. They are asking a lot of thing toward me." Then he sees me. "Wait, who is he?"

"He is our member that is coming late. He has a hard time waking up early so we leave him." Willes said.

"He looked very weak."

"He is our scout, his detection skill is far better than mine."

"Oh! A scout that's better than Willes. Then with him we could detect any monster our thief that going toward us, right?" He said.

"Of course, No thief or monster is going closed to us without me knowing it." I bragged to him.

"Nice spirit! Then let's leave now, since everyone is here already."

Then we heard a scream, "HEY! WAIT FOR US!"

At the direction of the scream two adventurers that I recognized is running here. One of them are holding a cane and red robe, he is the first person that launching his spell toward Wriggle and causing the entire insect rampaging at the insect dungeon. His accomplice is a strong looking-guy with a big sword on his back.

"I'm sorry, we're late. It's because of this fool taking his time to eat." The sword man said.

"Wha! It's because you are waking up late. That's why we only have a little time to eat." The mage said.

"Are both of you bringing your permit?" The merchant asked.

"Of course!" both of them answered.

Then they are showing their permit paper toward the merchant.

He then took it and scanned it, "Well since both of you look decent enough, I'll accept both of you. Now go inside the wagon and we will depart at once."

_"Lucky me, he really will reject me if I'm not join them!"_

Then all of us entering the wagon and then sit inside it with the position that made me jealous. Eric is in the side where all of the female is sitting. While I sitting near the wagon exit and beside me is Willes and the previous two male adventurers. Briefly after everyone is sitting the wagon is start moving.

"It looks like Juno the fire mage is a tardy person, huh." The short woman taunted at the fire mage, shortly after the wagon is starting to move.

The fire mage Juno looked at the one who taunted him, "Oh, So Mellisa the dwarf is now leeching off Willes's party huh."

"Hey! I'm not that short! And I'm not leeching them! They invited me to join their party, because they know my talent. Unlike your party, that is now only having him as a member!" Mellisa pointed at the adventurer with big sword.

"I and Zen is enough to defeat any kind of monster, unlike our so called talented magician who can't do anything alone." Juno said.

After that they're keep bickering and insulting at each other after that. I really don't care about what they are bickering about, so I just treat them as background sound. It seems everyone doing it too and that made me curios.

"Are you not going to stop them?" I ask Willes who sit beside me.

"Nah, they are always like this when they meet with each other. Just leave them be until both of them are exhausted."

"Oh."

At first I thought they won't argue a long time, but I'm surprised and amazed by what is happening. It has been 15 minutes or more after Mellisa throwing her first insult to Juno, yet they are not showing any sign of stopping.

Through their arguing, I learned that both of them are former adventurer party. The reason they break up the party is because Juno most of the time miss his fire magic, causing the monster to run away and they can't completed the quest. While Mellisa always ask for bigger share when she is the one who killed the monster, even when everyone in the party is helping her.

Even though I can understand their reason to get mad, everyone in the wagon including me wish they are stopping their argument. The coach is looking troubled too, he probably want to berate them but decided not to, probably because it won't stop them even if he did that.

"Can both of you shut up!" Zen yelling at them, "Look at everyone, they are very annoyed hearing you two arguing about who is the best! Rather than arguing who is the best, show us later at the tournament." Zen said.

"Hm! If it's the tournament I bet I will win since last year I'm ranking 2nd, while he was ranking 4th." Mellisa said.

"You become 2nd last year is because the one who get 1st rank is facing me first." Jeno said.

"So you believe you will lose to him again, this year?"

"Of course not, if he is showing up again I will beat him. Maybe you will be the one who lose against him again this year."

"I won't, I've prepared a strategy to beat him this year. But you look like you will lose to him, so this year if you facing him again, I must give up beating you in the tournament."

"No way, this year –"

"Okay, both of you stop!" Zen interrupted Jeno.

I don't know what skill is Zen using since he made tremble and both of them goes quiet too. Shortly after that, I'm no longer tremble it must be because he is stop using his skill.

Seeing both of them, are now quiet I decided to ask either of them.

"Say, both of you are good with magic right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm very good with magic and even better than him." Mellisa said.

"Huh?! If you want to ask about magic it's better to talk to me than her!" Jeno said.

Other than those two, everyone look at me angrily like they are saying "Why do you make them argued with each other again?!"

"Okay stop, I don't care about who is better. I just want to ask if the "Abandonment food" Spell is exists."

"What an impudent person you are. If the spell that you mentioned is a spell to make you rarely hungry again then yes that spell is exists, though it won't be easy to be acquired." Mellisa said.

"I heard you need to fast for 3 month straight if you want to have it. But there's another way to get that." Jeno said.

"Oy, don't tell me you want to tell him about that. He is very weak you know."

"There's nothing wrong just telling him that. It's his own fault if he did that and dead."

"What is 'that'?" I asked.

"The other way to get the spell is asking the elder magician at the sacred mountain near the Mashi kingdom. If you reached him, he will give you one spell for free."

"That's sound easy."

"Easy, if you didn't count the wyverns and dragons living in that mountain. You are very weak so you better not doing that."

"Yeah, she is right. Other than the wyverns and the dragons, there's final test of making the Sacred White Elder Dragon accepting you. If you fail to do that you will never reach him. I have once reached that dragon while sneaking away from the wyvern, but he rejected me saying that I better fix my aim first."

"That's why I keep told you that your aim is the worst and you never believe me!"

"Well I have fixed that and I will go there again later. How about you? I bet you never reached the dragon."

"I have reached that dragon once. He rejected me with saying that I must treasure my teammate more."

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with that dragon too."

"I fixed it too! Since this time I don't have a member who doesn't consult first about going to shoot the monster and miss."

"It's not my fault when you guys taking so long just to get into the decision."

They are starting their bickering again, everyone looking very mad at me. Their face conveyed the message "What have you done!"

I'm turning my head away and pretending to whistling, hoping someone else will deal with them since I got everything I need from them. Fortunately, Zen is stopping them again and our traveling toward the Mashi kingdom is peaceful.

_"Well then with this I know what I need to do in the next kingdom."_

* * *

if you see this [1] then that means, it is something that contradictory from the previous chapter and something that I never explained before. Actually I will fix and explain that at the rewritten chapter. every new chapter will be written with the rewritten on mind so I don't have to rewrite the chapter. If you see anything like this again just tell me.

And below is the section that I actually want to remove

1\. First section :  
Yes I'm not lying that much of word I actually thought to remove. Well only after I reprimand myself, I can see how fun it is not to remove something just because transitioning is hard.

2\. Eating section :  
I'm still removing the cooking and the ingredient part though, the reason is because I like to read japanese isekai novel and thanks to them I REALLY HATE THAT PART. really they don't have to make a chapter just for procuring ingredient and cooking!

I'm still removing something though, like the part where the knight should be outburst into rage after getting that treatment. That removed because I think the receptionist will become too angry to accept or reject his quest.


	19. Chapter 16 : The Mashi Kingdom

**Author Note :**

Hahaha, funny life is, I mean in the previous chapter I'm rushing my self and panicked when I only completed 1/3 of the chapter and thought the time limit of my self imposed 1 month per chapter is nearing, but when I see the updated date it only 1 week from it. (Of course, I'm procrastinated and the chapter still need 1 month to complete). This time when I completed 1/3 of the story, I see that it only 1 week left from my time limit and I rushed a little bit. Though, I still fail to write it in the time frame, since I don't want to rush thing up to the point it is very confusing.

Anyway I have something to say about this story in my profile, if you're curious just check. By the way it is not about me stop continuning writing this story.

So the review part now:

**Kaisar Dinasty: **Well, yeah that's my MC that I know. Well, he will change later, I need to write a believeable change of character. Since my reader self won't agree if his character suddenly change 180 .

**Sei Urahara55: **Thank you for the insight at our PM. I definitely will use that when rewriting the previous chapter.

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

In the morning inside the bar, a man is shaking up a young man sleeping inside the bar. The man who is shaking up the sleeping person is the bartender and owner of the bar, while the one who is sleeping is Iyan. The bar owner scratched his head, troubled by Iyan that is still sleeping when it is almost the time his bar opened.

"WAKE UP!" Shouted the bartender near Iyan ear.

Iyan is immediately jolting up and falling from his chair.

"Good grief, why it is so hard to wake you up. You are an adventurer, right?"

Iyan wanted to protest about hearing that same question again, but his head is in so much pain that he just answered it with a groan and trying to sit back on the chair. After sitting on the chair, he is holding his head with both of his hands and closing his eyes.

The bartender is sighing when looking at Iyan's poor condition.

"Drink the water in front of you first, you look terrible now. I will tidy up around the bar. If you need me, just shout."

Iyan opened his eyes and just realized there is a glass of water in front of him. Following the bartender's advice, he is drinking all of the water hoping it will remove the pain in his head. Unfortunately, it did not go away immediately, just like he hope. But it did lessen the pain a little bit.

So he decided to close his eyes and sit in the bar for a little longer. After the pain in his head is bearable, his stomach is starting to growl loudly.

"HEY!"

Hearing Iyan's shout the bartender is stopping tidying and coming to Iyan's table.

"What do you need?"

"I..ugh Damn! it still hurt,"

Iyan is closing his eyes again and his stomach is growling loudly. The bartender can guess what Iyan wanted after hearing that.

"Oh, you need to eat, then I will cook you something that could fill you up and good for a hangover."

The bartender left Iyan again.

"Hangover? What the fuck did I do last night?"

Then Iyan is trying to remember what happened last night.

After I provoked Juno and Mellisa to fight with each other again, there is nothing exciting happening at the escort quest. Occasionally, there is a monster got caught by my detection skill but, they either run away or keep a distance from us. When I asked why they are behaving like that, they said it was because of the monster repellent the merchant brought with them.

In the afternoon, we arrived at the gates of the Mashi Kingdom. When I looked at the kingdom's outer gate, I was amazed at the breadth of it. Given its size, even if four wagons having the same width that I was currently on, blocking the gate, there would be room for two people walking on the side. That is if what looked like a makeshift wall made with earth magic in the middle is gone.

"It seems this is your first time coming to this kingdom. impressive gates, is it not?" An amused Willes said.

"Yes it is, but the wall in the middle making it look weird," I said.

"Ah, how nostalgic, hearing that made me remember my reaction and question when I see the gate for the first time. By the way, for your information that wall in the middle is a temporary wall."

"Why they need to make a temporary wall?"

"My past party said, If an adventurer party is bringing a large hunt, say like a dragon, that wall will be removed momentarily and then rebuilt again with magic. Other than that, it is used for faster administration of going inside or out."

"Why they need to do removed and rebuilt the wall? I mean, could the adventurer just stuff the dragon inside the magic bag and let out at the destination."

There Mellisa answered my question, "There is not exist a magic bag that capable of holding the entire dragon inside of it, you know."

_"Ah, So there is not exist a bag that has unlimited space," I thought. _

"Then how about cut them and put each part in a different bag."

"Are you stupid! a magic bag that can hold even a part of a dragon inside it is going to cost a fortune. How many bags do you think needed to stuff all the dragon parts? The cost of the bags alone will probably higher than the dragon itself. If I have that kind of money, I rather stop being an adventurer and have a relaxed lifestyle." Mellisa said.

"In that case, how about the kingdom provide it and rent it out to adventurers when they have to transport the monster inside."

There Zen responded to my argument, "The kingdom had implemented that in the past. But it does not work out because the rent is too high, and waste a lot of time to dismantle a dragon. Because of that, the adventurers refused to transport it inside and opt to sell it outside the kingdom's wall. The adventurer decision to do that was raising many problems like the littered unsold corpse is making the kingdom looked bad and an increasing monster around the kingdom. In the end, they compromised with that wall. After all, it is easier and cheaper to rebuild the wall because many magicians live in this kingdom."

"Talking about the transport, I heard this kingdom is trying to replicating the dungeon teleportation magic circle to solve that. Is that true?" Eric said.

"Yes, that is true and if they succeed, I bet it will replace the single person teleportation stone that can only be used in the dungeon." Zen said.

"You know a lot Zen." His teammate Juno said.

"Of course! I like to search for information at night, unlike someone else who rarely trying to do it even though he wanted to be a party leader."

"Wha-! I praise you and you are insulting me?!"

Zen let out a laugh and then said, "I'm sorry, it just a joke." Shortly after that, the wagon stopped moving. "Oh, it looked like we have reached the destination."

"Since you are insulting me, I will be the one who searches for the inn."

"Okay, After all, I can't trust a magician with physical work."

"Damn you! Still mocking me."

With that said, Juno is leaving the wagon. Followed behind him is Eric with the girls.

"Physical work?" I asked after hearing what Zen said.

"You did read the quest you take, right?" Willes said.

I tilted my head to show my confusion.

"Sigh, you should read it more carefully next time. I will tell you now, there are two kinds of escort quest, one where you get paid after reaching the destination and the other after you helping unload the merchant stuff. If you are a solo adventurer, it is better to take the former than the latter, even if the pay is lower. After all, you don't want to find out that the inn is full after your hard work."

"Eh! Then I must search for inn too."

"Relax, I have expected you are not read the quest carefully, so I have told Eric beforehand to search it for you too."

"Oh, thank you!"

"Though you must pay the fee to Eric, so don't forget about that."

"I won't."

After that, my grueling work of unloading the merchant stuff to their warehouse is beginning. If looking at the wares that need to be carrying, it seems this merchant is a weapon shop owner. The wares mostly are weapons, all of them made with metal, so each crate is very heavy. It need two person to lift a single crate, while in my case it need three person.

"Say why we need to move the crate when we can use a magic bag and unload it?" I asked Willes that is now helping me moving a crate

"It took a lot of mana to store and release something in the bag. If you are not possessing MP regeneration skills, then it will take a long time to filled up when you run out of it. Another problem is because there are stories where an adventurer managed to steal the merchant wares inside their bag. And the stories where merchant wrongfully accused an adventurer of stealing their wares. So you must not do that even if the merchant asking for it, okay!" He answered

"Okay."

Thanks to him, I didn't learn that the hard way.

We completed our work in the early evening. Zen and Willes received 100 Silver coins as the payment for completing the quest. While I only get 20 Silver coins, it seems my pay is getting reduced since I'm not helping that much when unloading. Still, I'm satisfied with that, since money is not my problem for now.

Not long after getting paid, Eric and Juno are back from their inn search. I asked Eric about the inn price and paid 15 silver coins to him.

Then Willes and Zen invited me to a bar for a drink and asked me to treat them. I agreed after all, if not because of their help, the merchant's impression of me will not be good. And so we decided to go to the bar that is recommended by Zen.

The bar is rowdy, many peoples laughing merrily and drinking what looked like a beer. Seeing it, reminded me of one of Suika's condition, that is to drink a lot of alcohol. Because of that, I decided to order an alcoholic drink and make a progress toward fulfilling Suika's unlocking condition. A decision that I will regret shortly.

I can't clearly remember what is happening to me after that, but I have a bad feeling that I do something very bad. I opened my eyes and seeing a panel in front of me that I missed because of the hangover. Written in that panel is "Mystia Lorelei is unlocked".

"Huh? What did I do to unlock her requirement?"

I am closing the panel and opening the status to find out what is her requirements are.

Mystia Lorelei (Unlocked)

Mystia Lorelei a night sparrow youkai who like to sing. Capable of driving people insane and bewildering them with her song. She is the owner of red-lantern stand that selling grilled lamprey eel, to drive out the other stand that serving yakitori.

Unlock condition:

\- RP 2000 or more (Fulfilled)

\- Singing in the middle of the crowd (Fulfilled)

I am shocked and embarrassed when I'm seeing her unlock condition. I can't remember what I did last night, but knowing that her unlocking condition, I definitely singing inside this bar. When I'm still agonizing by imagining what is happening last night, the bartender is putting food and water on the table.

"Eat, that could help with your hangover. "

"Thanks," I scratched my head, hesitating to ask the bartender. "Uhm...Did you know what happen to me last night?"

There I saw a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Where should I start?" He then put a hand on his chin and pretending to remember, while still smiling. "I guess I must say thanks. After all, you save me from going into red again by treating everyone inside the bar. Not only that, you too are kind enough to provide free entertainment to everyone."

After hearing what he said, I'm covering my face from the embarrassment. Seeing my reaction, the bartender laugh at me.

"Next time you should not drink alcohol, Ah! of course except in my place. And you know, you have a good friend, they keep watching you from getting mugged when you drunk."

"That reminded me, where are they?"

"They are going to the inn after their friend is getting too drunk. Zen said to me that I need to watch you until they are coming back and pick you up. But even after a long time, they never coming back probably forget about you."

"Uwah, how terrible of them."

"Hahaha, you are right, but try not to blame them for that. After all, they are very kind to you, and it looked like your hangover is better now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Still, you better eat the food at least it could fill you up. Once you finished the food, you can pay me 8 silver coins. Wait, That coin bag still has money inside of it, right?"

.I searched for the bag inside my pocket. Fortunately, it didn't get mugged. After that, I am pouring my mana and see the number of the coin that I have are "425 Gold coins, 30 Silver Coins, 190 Copper coins".

"Yes, I still have money with me."

After that, the bartender is standing up and continuing his preparation for opening the bar.

With him leaving me alone, I start to count my money inside my head, _"If I recall correctly, my gold coin should be 445 before coming here. So I spend 20 gold coins to treat everyone. Did I waste a lot of money? I mean I still have 425 Gold coins and I wonder is that amount of money considered a lot or not?"_

I decided to stop thinking too much about it, after all in most of the story that I read, the MC never have money problem.

After emptying the plate, I'm paying to the bartender and then leaving the bar.

"My journey in this kingdom is having a bad start, but I bet after this, there will be a lot of good things happening to me." I cheerfully said.

Shortly after that, a loud explosion is happening nearby. Everyone around me is startled by the sound, Weirdly enough, no one is panicking instead, after getting startled they are continuing with their life like nothing is happening. Among the crowds, I hear someone is complaining, "Damn, that explosion youngster. To think he is doing it this early."

"Just my luck! After I said my situation would get better, someone made an explosion. No! I should not take it as my bad luck the explosion is merely a coincidence and nothing more than that."

With that positive thinking, I decided to transform into Koishi and seeing the kingdom from the sky.

When I'm flying high in the sky, I could see that this kingdom is larger than the last two. But this kingdom is a mess, unlike the previous two. To me, it looked like no one is organizing the building, many paths are branching, and some even have a long road only lead to a dead end.

Though there is a single wide straight road toward a wide open field, Near it, everything is tidily organized. I guess the road that is used by the adventurer to deliver the big monster and is the only place that has a lot of thought put in it.

In the wide open field, many adventurers are selling their spoils. The adventurers not only selling monster corpses, they too are selling treasure like a weapon or armor even something that I can't guess what it is.

"Ooh, there is someone with a land dragon. I wonder how it looked like up close." I said.

Then, I somehow now in front of the land dragon corpse and touching it.

"How did I got here? ... oh yeah, Koishi,"

I'm giving up trying to find out more about how and what I did. After all, this is the usual thing when turning into Koishi, and I can not remember everything, no matter how hard I try.

The land dragon that I touched is having a rock covered skin and moderate size for a dragon in my mind.

"This dragon maybe not that big, but if I bring this with me here, I bet I will be famous. Though, I must unlock more Touhou character first especially the one that I can fully control. Before trying to beating it."

After admiring and imagining being famous for a little bit, I'm flying again and continued my sightseeing in this kingdom. Unlike the previous kingdom where I can easily guess which building is an inn or the guild, this time, I can not make a guess which is what since every building is unique. And the fact that this kingdom didn't separated by a disctrict is making it more confusing to me.

Then another explosion happened again. This time before it happened, I saw that one of the five towers in the kingdom brightened, then shortly after that, an explosion occurred.

"That must be the source of the explosion, I wonder ... and I'm inside of it now, damn it! I really need to unlock someone that I can control,"

I looked around the room and find a large black cauldron in the middle of the room. This tower feels like a room for witch experiment to me.

"Well, since I am here, I better find out what is causing the explosion."

I heard someone is arguing outside the door. I got curious about it, so I am placing my ear on the door to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What is wrong with it! I have paid for everything, including the noise problem." Said a male voice.

"I know, but could you at least hiring someone who could soundproof first and not doing it this early?" said another male voice.

"My usual person for the soundproof is sick now, and I don't want to wait any longer when I'm close to creating my own magic."

"Urgh, fine! But you must not make another loud explosion or, I will kick you out."

"Hah, Ridiculous!..."

Knowing the reason for the explosion, I decided to stop eavesdropping on their conversation. Even in this world, it seems an obnoxious person is obnoxious. Well, he is not my problem so, I decided to get out and start looking for the guild.

I'm going back toward the open field, guessing the guild must be close. Sure enough, my guess is right. The building that I found is a two-story building with a red sword symbol on the hanging sign. Looking inside through the window, I see many people carrying different weapons and Eric's party is inside.

I undo my transformation and going inside the guild. When inside the guild, I could feel some of the adventure gaze at me. I ignore their stare and moving toward Eric's party. It seems they are having the same mind and approaching me.

"As usual, you can pop up out of nowhere," Willes said.

"My detection may not as good as Willes, but I can vouch for that. How do you even do it when you don't even have any stealth related skill?"

"Um, natural talent maybe. Anyway, do you have something to say beforehand?"

"If it's about the Inn, I'm sorry for forgetting to pick you up from the bar, but blame yourself if it's about spending a lot of money in the bar," Willes said.

"You could take this money back if it could help you forgive us," Eric said.

Eric then extended his hand to me while holding 15 silver coins on it. Though before I even move my hand to receive it, Mellisa is saying something.

"Uwah, so there is exists someone who blames others when he is too drunk to get back," Mellisa said.

"That kind of person must be the worst person, right?" Regnis said.

I'm swiftly stopped my hand from taking the money and annoyed with them saying it, but what they said is right so, I can't get back at them.

"You know what, you can keep it. I have forgiven you anyway."

"Well, if you said so." Eric said and pocketing the money back.

_"That fast!? They must plan this, but they are right though, I better not saying anything."_ I thought.

"Ahaha, I see you getting annoyed right? You don't have to act saintly. Take the money, I bet you need it now." Mellisa said.

"Not really! I still have a lot to spare." I said.

"Oh really, then I guess you really don't need that money. And Since you like to waste money, how about you join the magician tournament. It is going to be hilarious to see you fail the first round."

"You will be surprised then."

"Wait, you are going to do that, please don't. You will only embarrass yourself. Then again, the tournament officer will not accept your registration since you can't use magic."

"No, it is not me that participate, but my friend, and she is a very skillful mage."

"So you have a magician friend. I don't think someone that befriend you will be strong so, I will keep my expectation low."

"You will see at the tournament how she is a better magician than you!"

"Oh really, you are very confident that your friend will win, huh?"

"Of course! So, where can I register for her and show you she is better than you?"

"For registering at the tournament, you need to come to the coliseum in person, three days before the tournament start. The prize for the winner is a skill book from the legendary hero with the effect of "Hermit Art lv1" and 300 gold coins. Though your friend will not get it, because that prize will belong to me." Mellisa answering.

We glared at each other until Willes moving between us.

"Do you know where the coliseum location?" Willes asked me.

"The coliseum is that big round building next to the open field where many adventurers are selling their hunts, right?"

"Yes, that is the coliseum. I guess you properly do your job to scout this kingdom."

"Of course! Anyway, does this guild have a book containing about the monster on the second floor?"

"Oh, that is unexpected, I thought you are a reckless person, but yeah, there is a book about that on there." Willes said

"I'll go there first, then." I said.

With that said I move to the second floor. Before I am leaving, I could hear they are muttering, "So he is not a reckless person."

_"Damn it! What they think of me anyway that reading a book is enough to give that impression about me." _

I do want to protest at them, but decided not to, something that Mellisa said is interests me to find more information about it than bickering with them.

When I am alone on the second floor I opened my status.

Status | Unlockable Item | Unlockable Character

Name : Iyan Gilder

Race : Human

Level : 15

RP : 2023

FP : 0

NP : 5040

MP : 550/550

AGI : 65

STR : 114

MAG : 340

INT : 250

LUCK : 39

PHY Def : 129

MGC Def : 111

Unique Skill :

Eastern Project lvl 1

"Oh! my RP is not becoming near zero again. Looked like Wriggle rampage at the previous kingdom is a good thing."

Then I go to the character tab in there I see that Mystia's name now is becoming white.

"Urgh...Seeing her name reminded me of that embarassing accident. It is a good thing that no one inside the guild is saying anything to me,"

When I looked at her name and I feel conflicted.

"Still, her power of blinding people is a good thing and I do want that skill, but if I can't control her and she is rampaging here, the result won't be good and I will need to leave this kingdom to cover myself. If that happened, then my chance for unlocking Patchouli and Alice will be gone, since this is the only place I heard for getting the "Abandonment Food" spell easily."

I close my eyes and thinking more about the pros and cons of changing to Mystia immediately. Then I opened my eyes again.

"Yep, Patchouli and Alice will probably have better skill than Mystia. I should unlock them first and it not like the unlock status will change."

After deciding that, I continued to browse the name that is making me open the status panel in the first place. The names that I search for is the Taoist of Gensokyo and that is : Mononobe no Futo, Soga Tojiko, Toyosatomimi no Miko, and Seiga Kaku. I have a hunch that all of them will have a requirement of having hermit skills.

My hunch was proven right when I stumbled on Futo. Her requirement is this:

Mononobe no Futo

Unlock Condition:

\- Learning Hermit Art skill.

\- Burn a temple down.

\- Defeating a grim reaper once.

"What the hell with this outrageous condition. It said, I need to burn a temple. If I did that, I will be branded as a criminal, not a hero, and what with that outrageous condition of killing grim reaper. As usual, the condition is always ridiculous,"

I stopped my whining for a little bit, then reminded about something

"Oh yeah! this is a fantasy world, so that thing should exist as a monster in this world. Well, it's better to find out about that first after all, if Futo requirement is killing it, I bet the other will need to do the same."

I closed the status panel and moving around the second floor. There are many rows of shelves on this floor. There are not many adventurers on the second floor. Most of the people that I see here is carrying a staff as their weapon, so I concluded that they must be a mage.

When I'm browsing the shelves, I found that all of the books inside the row is having the same cover, though they have varying thicknesses. Once I found a very thick book with a good title, I took it out from the shelf and carrying it to the desk in the middle of the floor.

The book that I take out is titled "Global wide monster encyclopedia.". Luckily, the book has indexed the monster neatly. This way, it is easier for me to find what I want.

"Let's see, Grim Reaper is always described as skull monster wielding a scythe, so that monster must be under the undead category."

When I flipped the page, I saw a peculiar name listed inside the bird category of the index.

"Sun God!?" I intentionally shot it out loud.

Everyone in the surrounding glaring at me and looked annoyed. Though I just shrugged it and continues to flip it toward the indicated page. When I'm reaching the page, I read the monster description.

"The Sun God or Flame Ball Crow is a monster that only roams the Jitte desert. Initially, this monster was named Flame Ball Crow because there is a living bird-like crow that lived in a moving fireball of the Jitte desert. The name changed into Sun God after the monster saved a prominent noble of the past. After the accident, the noble demand the guild near the area to change the name of the monster. Weak to water, once the bird inside is getting wet, it will have a hard time to create the flame that protects it. It will stay in one place when given food and waiting to eat it until you are far away from it. This monster is very benevolent and never attack unless agitated. CAUTION: Avoid killing the monster since many merchants find its behavior of staying and lighting the road of the desert at night is beneficial."

I am amused when reading the monster description. I never thought a single person is capable of changing the name of a monster into a god. Well, It is convenient for me this way unlocking Utsuho is becoming easier

_"Considering Utsuho's power is nuclear, I will become a powerful person if I change into her. But I need to swallow the monster when it still alive, hm...Guess I should rely on the glutton character of Touhou. That means either Yuyuko or Yoshika. I think Yuyuko will be hard and need to unlock Youmu, like Remilia's and Yukari's condition. I want to see Yoshika condition first, if she is easy then I will unlock her."_

Yoshika Miyako

Unlock Condition:

\- Unlocking Seiga Kaku

\- Creating a jiangshi as Seiga

Surprisingly, the condition is easy to fulfill. I only need to unlock and transform into Seiga and her condition will be fulfilled easily. Now, let's see if Seiga is having an easy condition too.

Seiga Kaku

Unlock Condition:

\- Learning Hermit Art skill.

\- Defeating a grim reaper once.

Luckily, her condition is just a degraded version of Futo condition. That means I only need to hope that Grim reaper is a normal monster and not a god.

Excited by the situation I turn back to the index and seeing the undead category while hoping it exist. Fortunately, the grim reaper is listed there and the location of it appearing is at the undead dungeon of this kingdom. I was overjoyed by this convenient situation.

After I calmed down, I thought about something, _"Fighting that crow without killing it, will be a hard task and with the flame that it created it's going to be painfull to eat it. Though, Even if, I changed into Yoshika swallowing a live crow is gross." _

I think for a little bit about how i'm going eat it. For the flame I think I can use Nitori's weapon to douse it, since most of her weapon is water powered. So I try to find her weapon in the Item tab, luckily it exist but sadly it can't be purchased by points and I need to unlock Nitori first.

"Then I should unlock her first, her condition is realtively easy too after all."

As for the gross part, I can't found the solution other than to stomach it. Well, if it's rewarded by Utsuho's power then I will do even that.

But first thing first, I need to win the mage tournament and get the prize first before everything else. That mean I need to unlock a magician character before the deadline of participation. With that time limit I decided to unlock Patchouli first, since her unlock condition is easier than Marisa that need me to learn fire and light magic or Alice where I need to have Shanghai and Hourai doll.

"Well, I should start raise my RP now, after that get the elder mage to teach me magic. hehehehe, I can't wait the day when I could blast strong monster with nuclear and being famous by killing it."


End file.
